IF Only: You Mean The World To me
by Kriegra
Summary: When Jun Kazama returns after a time lapse of 6 yrs, she makes a deal with Kazuya to help cure Jin Of his Devil Gene. But would Kazuya even comply to this? Plus what were his initial thoughts before he died (after T2). What's Jin's thought about his mother returning? Romance/Humor/Angst. Sassy!Kazuya, ZaibatsuLeader!Jin, kazXJun, JinXmultiple-women.
1. Imagination clashes with Reality

**Author's Note: **Yolo folks, this is my first &amp; Probably only Tekken Fic. Don't know if it's my last for sure, depends really. Anyways As the game is proceeding theres just so much of story in it that I REALLY wish Harada-senpai converts this into a series or another 3D movie XD XD XD *fingers Crossed* This was something that I was thinking about for a while &amp; really thought about publishing it. Enjoy this story as it goes, &amp; let me know what ya think. thanks! :D

**Disclaimer:** These Characters do not belong to me. they're Namco owned.

Chapter 1: Imagination clashes with Reality

_These events take place shortly after tekken 6 is over._

*back at G-Corp headquarters *

Kazuya enters his office, mumbling curses, trying not to blow off. He's dressed in white tux with his dark snake skinned coat on top. He sits in his chair closing his eyes to regain his thoughts. Until he senses something... Strange. He takes a deep breath, comes forward to slouch, he opens his eyes &amp; says "I know you're there, you have a way of making yourself known."

Appearing from a dark corner of the room, a figure he knows all too well yet still fresh in his mind. "well you could always sense my presence even from a far, must have been that positive energy you kept mentioning." the woman wearing a white sleeveless shirt &amp;pants with crows made on them a black sweater tied around her shoulders, gave him a smile &amp; congrats near his desk.

He focuses more of on her &amp; with a smile says "it's not just the positive energy I can sense at the moment." he stretches out his hand as if he wanted to touch her face yet couldn't reach her "Jun... As beautiful... As I remember."

He suddenly hears someone fiddling with the door knob. He quickly closes his eyes again &amp; inhales, when he opens his eyes again the vision of Jun nowhere in his office. He exhales as if he's disappointed. As his personal body guard slithered in, swaying her body in fish net stockings with knee length Shiny boots. Leather gloves a black tight jacket buttoned till waist, revealing a good amount of cleavage as well as breasts.

She slides a file landing right in front of Kazuya she says "there has been a secret factory of ammunition owned by the Mishima Ziabatsu at the upper west side." making her breasts more apparent by slightly learning on the table so that they could be directly in his line of sight. Kazuya while giving just a sound of approval from his throat &amp; concentrates more on the file; deliberately avoids looking at Anna. She needs notices that of course; so she moves around his desk, nearer to his chair &amp; sits on his desk. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to compliment me on my dress?"

Kazuya clearly not amused, looks directly at her face &amp; simply replies "No"

"Why not?" Anna asks while trying touch his hair. He removes her hand before she can touch them "I'm not in the mood." Anna shifts in more closely "since when did you need 'a mood' for this?" He pushes his chair back, gets up &amp; turning his back towards Anna; as he watched the view if the city lights. He says in a low voice "go away Anna, I want to be alone."

"Looks like the Mishima Ziabatsu isn't the only one keeping secrets today." Anna comes off the table &amp; behind to approach Kazuya. But because before she could reach him she gasps as if something has come caught her attention. When Kazuya turns around here sees Anna is in a catatonic state, with one arm stretched in front, &amp; the other twisted around her back, her eyes opened wide as if she was in pain. She wasn't exactly breathing although she did want to scream. "Ka-zu-zuya..." Anna squeaked.

"I believe the man asked to be left alone." a familiar voice from he had seen a few minutes ago. Kazuya in a shocked-frozen state saw Anna slam against the wall knocking her unconscious. Kazuya shifted his gaze towards Jun &amp; tried to form words as he couldn't believe she was in front of him all this time.

"What's wrong with women today?" she notices Kazuya's mouth agape "what? Thought I was a figment of your imagination?"

"You're... "

"Alive, yes, not so shocking you can calm down" Jun Exhales &amp; moves get eyes around the room.

"How?... "Kazuya still trying to gather his thoughts.

"I don't think you need to know since you've _clearly_ moved on" gestures towards Anna.

"I can explain..." Trying to justify himself

"You don't have to, _really_" not wanting to know further details of his latest expedition.

"It's not what it looks like" he's trying so hard here. &amp; she doesn't even want to know what he had to say.

"REALLY!?" her voice goes a little louder than calm. Her eyes going wide &amp; Kazuya ducking his head slightly below his shoulders, "then I don't know why lady _'huge breasts in your face'_ was so close to you that with another centimetre she'd be straddling your lap!"

"Jun no-"

Jun pinches the bridge between her nose &amp; forehead. "Never mind Kazuya, that's not why I'm here... what happened to our son?"

Kazuya a little slow to catch up suddenly realizes who she is asking about "you mean the mistake we made?"

"He has a name &amp; it's _JIN!_" annoyed at him

"Oh I know" he slightly chuckled "he's dandy, actually he's so great that he's leading the Mishima Ziabatsu now."

"That's not the only thing he's doing" Jun rolls her eyes towards the lower corner of the room.

Kazuya sits back in his chair &amp; gets comfortable; while grinning he states "yeah… he's a war raging, evil scheming, wedding crashing, bike racing, devious, heart-breaking, back stabbing little demon. I mean he's a pro at the king of iron fist tournament, some maggot you got there really." Jun takes an audible breath &amp; turns around, to which Kazuya realizes "look I get it he's not the same, but you can still tell he's like you… being all goody-two-shoes believe me." When this didn't earn him a response from her he adds "If it makes you feel any better it's called growing up, he's a man... &amp; you know what's it's like to be like these stupid young kids."

Jun turned around "no it has nothing to do will that, more like something to do with being a Mishima! &amp; after what I saw tonight, it couldn't be any clearer."

"You just won't let it go will you?"

"Nope" Jun said with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Then will you let me explain?"

"Definitely Not!"

"Well then if he bothers you so much then why don't you go &amp; tell him yourself?"

"If I could do you think I'd be here?"

Kazuya stops smirking as Jun unfolds her arms "I can't... &amp; for the same reason as what just happened here tonight. He thinks I'm an illusion &amp; with that he lets his devil Gene go out of control."

"So what do you want me to do? Tell him to run home to mommy cause she misses him? If nostalgia is getting to you that badly _darling_ then you have shouldn't have left him alone in the first place." Kazuya shifts his gaze &amp; starts fiddling with his phone.

"You say it as of you were right here to welcome &amp; protect him from any kind of harm."

That got his attention. His vision snapped back at her "that's not fair Jun. You Can't-"

She raises her hands as if to stop the argument right there "you know what? It doesn't matter anymore. All I'm here to ask for your help to find Jin so that I may cure him of this curse he possess in his blood."

Kazuya scoffs "what makes you think I'll even help you?"

"Because I know you're after more power to fuel your devil gene, so… I'll give you the paranormal spirit inside me as an exchange for my son's life."

Kazuya gets up from his seat &amp; approaches her "making a deal with the devil himself, you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing."

Both of them shake on it &amp; Jun starts walking towards the dark part of the room, while she hears Kazuya from the back. "By the way, you never me how you survived?"

As she disappears she says "Goodnight Kazuya"

Leaving Kazuya to grin at himself.


	2. Disappointment

**A/N: **The next one would be up in a few days. thanks guys

**Disclaimer:** These Characters do not belong to me. they're Namco owned.

· **Chapter 2: Disappointment**

Morning came all too soon. Kazuya spends the night in the bedroom located but behind his office. He uses that room whenever he's too tired to go back to his house or has certain women to take care of. The room was quite big, with a comfortable king sized bed &amp; a bathroom for the aftermath if the night. But after last night Kazuya hadn't slept a wink. Trying to go back at the moment when she appeared in his life for the first time &amp; then lady night. Wondering if she had changed or whether she was still the same. Did she truly think he had changed? As Kazuya washed his face &amp; wore a new shirt he walked back to his bedroom. He heard a female moan. He walked over to the bed &amp; saw a drowsy Anna who mumbled "what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" with his arms crossed he continued "you partied _really _hard last night."

"Really... then why are my clothes still on?" he clenched his jaw &amp; his eye brows twitched.

"So that when you woke up you could get out of my room faster."

"You're an ass sometimes you know that?" Anna says while getting up.

"&amp; you come back to this _ass _every other night, so that makes you... a slut?" Kazuya says sarcastically.

"As much as I love teasing you further till you go all aggressive on me-" Anna comes a little closer.

"If by _aggressive _you mean, kicking you out of this room-"

"Why do you dodge me Mishima?"

"It's called_ Ignoring_-"

_"_Like you could ignore this?" gestures towards her body.

"You really can't take rejection well, can you?!" he begins to turn towards the door.

She stops him by putting her hand on his shoulder "then don't"

Add she comes close to his ear he shortly turns around &amp; says "can you for once, get out of this room decently?" Kazuya asks with sarcasm in his tone.

"Since you asked oh so nicely." as she gives his arm a squeeze &amp; walks towards the door, before leaving completely she asks "want breakfast?"

"I'd rather dine out today."

Anna makes a sad face "then what am I supposed to do all alone?"

"You could trace your sister actually, find out what she's doing, especially where her boss is, find out their agenda &amp; where are they hiding."

He wears a plain white shirt &amp; black trousers, grabs his wallet &amp; keys &amp; heads out in his car to a diner away from the busy city. It's a small diner &amp; partly empty &amp; owned by people who seem to mind their own business. He sits in a booth, 2 seconds later a waitress hands him a menu card &amp; without looking he takes it. He gives his order &amp; the waitress leaves. While he fiddled with his phone, he was joined by a woman.

"Not so much of an early bird are you?" She asks.

"&amp; a good morning to you too, sunshine." He says as he looks up.

"Sunshine, really? Are you drunk?" Jun asked

"Do you deny that you're the ray of sunshine in my life?" he asked while grinning.

"In your life? Not likely. In my son's life... definitely."

Kazuya's food arrives, he offers it to Jun but she doesn't seem interested.

"That focused, that you've forgotten about food?"

"I'm _that _eager to get our son back."

"Why do you care about him so much?"

"If your mother was alive today, wouldn't she want to save you too?"

This statement can causes Kazuya to stop eating, with his fork held in mid-air "But it's not so much of the 'why' you want know, but rather 'how' isn't it?" Jun continues.

Kazuya looks straight at her &amp; nods "smart girl."

"In the mountains towards the north is a forest; I had heard that this forest has a magical spring that cleanses any sort of evil in your body. But this forest was filled with lakes, rivers &amp; waterfalls that it almost became impossible to find this spring. Since even I have a knack of sensing magical &amp; spiritual items, I managed to find it. With that I had set out to find Jin, except I really didn't expect our son to go so... low." Jun looked away as if she was disappointed.

***9 weeks ago***

_Huge events gather the attention of a lot of multi-millionaires. But whether or not Jin was going to attend this show 'for charity' was remain to be seen. Or at least she prayed that he would. After finding out about the mystic spring, she had to find him and convince him to come with her. _

_It was a massive hall with glittering lights and calm music the show's host came out and welcomed everyone. The major contributors that near the ramp; waiting for models to show the latest fashion trends. Or at least that's what she thought. Jen went a little further, hoping to get a glimpse of Jin anywhere. But no such luck. As a model came out in her four to five inch long heels. Jun suddenly became disgusted as she realized this was a lingerie show. _

_She kept herself calm and continued to look for him. For the next 3 hours, she wasn't so lucky. Just when Jun considered of giving up, rather a little relieved in her heart that he wasn't found here; a man in a suit came out on the ramp with a microphone in his hand &amp; announced "we're in luck folks, we have a special guest tonight. He is going to present our most unique and final design for tonight. A round of applause the billionaire bachelor, Jin Kazama!" _

_It was then she saw him. He wore a black leather full sleeved shirt and pants, although the shirt was slightly loose, but his broad shoulders made his structure quite distinctive. As he walk down the ramp, you could see that the first two buttons of his shirt were open; with a model at each of his arms. The next one was a brunette wearing a pink bikini, decorated with diamonds as sequin &amp; the right one was a redhead wearing a bikini with a colour combination of a bumblebee. _

_The crowd got louder as they approached the centre of the stage. There was a strange smile on his face the one she couldn't recognize. One of the girls slipped her hand behind him while the other slightly raked her hand on the side of his stomach through the cloth &amp; leaned in to whisper something in his ear. That made the other girl gives a mischievous smile &amp; Jin chuckled; he nodded as if he accepted what she was saying._

_Upon reaching the centre of the stage Jun's eyes widened to see how much her son had changed. Her palpable expressions were somewhat between flabbergasted and disgusted. The flashes from the cameras made it difficult for Jin the crowd, but suddenly his face began to change as if he had seen a ghost. That's when Jun realized he was looking directly at her. _

_She turns her face sideways in the disappointed manner and that's when something unexpected happened. He panicked. He pulled his arms away from the models and started to turn on his heels but when he was be stopped by the models, his panic mode accidentally pushed one of them off the stage and the other tumbled on the ramp. He mumbled apologies, rubbed his forehead, and then retreated back stage. _

***present day***

The small diner was filled with Kazuya's laughter.

"You saw him at a Victoria's Secret model show?" He picked up his coffee mug and mumbled as he drank "that's quite a reunion!"

"You think this is funny?!"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" he replied jokingly.

She huffed and asked "what is this... Victoria's Secret' anyway?" He continue to smirk in his mug and drank his coffee "... a brothel house?"

He nearly choked; he coughed a couple of times and then continue to laugh. "No its well- never mind, something stupid".

Seeing her questioning look he decided it's best not to add fuel to fire. His phone beeped with details about where Jin had to be next. He put it in his pocket and paid the bill. As they exited the diner he asked her "you still have to convince me of how this 'mystic spring' works."

She walks past him and says "better yet why don't I just show you."

"Isn't that a bad idea, since I could… you know, destroy it?" He says while smirking.

"You won't be able to" she says confidently looking over her shoulder.


	3. Remember Those Two?

**A/N: **More &amp; more ideas keep coming as I go along with this. I've also come up with another interesting story for Tekken. Hopefully I'll post that one soon too :)

**Disclaimer:** These Characters do not belong to me. they're Namco owned.

While they were walking out, another diner at a distance owned by a Chinese man and his son; had some guests over who were also familiar with the name 'Mishima'. Both were blonde only with the difference of nationality, age, and attitude.

One of the blonds was a Brit in his early twenties a champion boxer named Steve. Who was looking at the city until he happened to see someone with the same hairstyle as the Mishima Ziabatsu leader. He quickly called the other blonde Paul, a tough biker in his fifties, yet with a heart of gold.

"Paul! Come here look there, it's Jin Kazama!" Steve called.

"Where? I can't see" replied Paul trying to focus at a distant object. "Wait a minute, let me get forest's binoculars."

When he was back, he recognized that person with a familiar hairstyle "that's Not Jin Kazama. That's Kazuya Mishima!"

"Mishima? You mean that googly old hag (Heihachi)?"

"Yep... &amp; bad boy Jin's old man." Paul added.

"whaat!" he took the binoculars to take a better look "he's Jin's father?!" he put the binoculars down momentarily and continued "what do you mean old man you're old too!"

"Yeah but this old man has knocked you out fair &amp; square. Twice!"

Steve chuckled "yeah its cuz I let ya' but wait then that must mean you've known Kazuya and his wacko family since the first tournament?" he focuses on Kazuya &amp; spots Jun.

"Yep-"

"Wait... who's that?"

"Who?"

"I don't know, a female."

"You see Kazuya's a rat-"

Steve chuckles "yeah, nice one. She doesn't look like a hooker. She's kind of sweet looking."

"Uh huh that's how they all start out" Paul takes the binoculars. "What... in the name of... is that Jun Kazama? Yeah it is. IT IS HER! Marshall quick, get out here!" Paul starts to yell.

A Chinese man came out of the kitchen "what, what, what? What's going on Paul?" asked Marshall, his son who looked almost similar to him came out too "what's all the commotion about?" Paul handed Marshall the binoculars and pointed in Kazuya's direction "look, remember her?" Paul asked.

After looking through the binoculars Marshall tries to remember "she does look familiar, quite similar to a girl we met back during the second tournament."

"Yeah doesn't she?"

"So wait, you guys know her as well?" Steve became curious.

"Yeah he talked to me a couple of times." Paul said.

I did a practice round with her, she was a good fighter." Marshall continued.

"She was very sweet, calm, down to earth person, spreading positivity everywhere, you could tell she was a nature-lover." Paul added.

"Yes, everything Kazuya wasn't." Marshall chucked.

"Wait, wait a minute. What does Kazuya have to do with her? Where does he come in...? In all of this?" Steve asked.

All of them sat down at a table and then Paul spoke "oh yeah, you kids don't know. They eloped." Paul said.

Both Steve and Forest were in denial. "It's true." Marshall agreed "I don't know how it happened but it happened."

"I thought he... you know, raped her?" asked Forest.

"HELL NO!" Paul exclaimed.

"Where did you hear such things from?" Marshall asked.

"Rumours, well its true ain't it?" Steve tried to cover for forest.

"Yeah well the thing about rumours, mostly it's a lie." Paul said confidently.

"Yes Kazuya was... crazy in his own way but Paul &amp; I saw those two together." Marshall confirmed.

"Yeah he wasn't always an evil, power hungry, womanizing, alcoholic. He was some sort of a Bitch, but not an asshole. Mainly he was just a boy who was going through some family issues and he couldn't forgive his father for it. Heihachi, who was heartless, took away everything in Kazuya's life. He obviously didn't know where to draw the line. He flipped his lid when he first imprisoned his father, killed his wife &amp; then threw his son off a mountain." Paul explained.

"Why?"

"Don't know for sure but all we know is that he was quite shocked when Kazuya returned all strong and took him out in the first tournament. Heihachi was strong but Kazuya was stronger."

"But he beat him in the first one, that should even the score right?" Forest asked.

"Heihachi came back for the second tournament." Marshall continued. "But that didn't stop Kazuya, accept what he didn't see coming was Jun, making a difference in his life. She must have moved him somehow or something. We even saw him smile, remember Paul?"

"So what? He does that now too, it's called being a jerk" Steve said.

"No. No. Like a normal smile. Like a human, as if he was actually happy." Marshall said.

Paul started to explain "look everyone knows how the tournament work. As you go in the quarter finals, you get a day off to prepare for the semi-finals and then two days for the finals. Kazuya faced Jun in the semi-finals; it was a good fight while it lasted, but in the end it seem like she let him win."

"How could you be so sure?" Forest asked.

"Cuz' they both walked out together, hand-in-hand. You don't believe me? We saw the last clip again, it's barely noticeable." Paul chuckled at this.

"Remember Yoshimitsu?" Marshall asked.

"Ooh, that ninja with the powerful sword?" Forest asked excitedly.

"Yeah well he is our witness. He saw Kazuya spend those two days at her cottage in the woods before the finals. He saw him exit the cottage with Jun behind him, give her a goodbye kiss and a reassuring smile." Paul said.

"Then Lei Wulong checked. They were listed as 'Married' in the official records." Marshall added.

"You guys seem really interested in Jun?" asked Steve.

"Hey she was genuinely a good kid; and he was a bitch, and out of all the people she married _him_. I mean ya' never know what to expect." Paul scoffed. "But when you think about it, if a bitch like him gets hitched it means he was really serious about the commitment. Maybe he wanted to change." Paul added

"Don't know what to expect right?" Steve said as he smiled.

"But it's: Jun Kazama... why keep her maiden name?" Asked Forest.

"Kazuya must have wanted her to keep it for safety. So that Heihachi never suspects anything but he had a plan of his own." Marshall said.

"Then why does Jin keep it?" asked Forest.

"Probably hates his father's side, who wouldn't right?" Marshall joked.

"Or he could have kept it in honour of his mother" Forest suggested. Everyone speculated. "Well maybe."

"That still doesn't explain why father and son are at each other's throats" Steve questioned.

"Well Jin must hate him because obviously, he was never there for most of his life &amp; Kazuya hates him cuz you know Jin's stronger than him &amp; Kazuya hates competition." Marshall speculated.

"He could Hate Jin for taking over the Ziabatsu?" suggested forest.

"Kazuya doesn't care about the Ziabatsu. He just wants power to beat Heihachi." Steve explained.

"Jin could hate Kazuya for all that he has been put through because of him and his brother-s.?" Paul suggested.

"Brothers?" Steve asked and huffed.

"Yeah Lei said that Kazuya had another brother, step brother. Heard that one was a blonde." Paul laughed.

"ekkh!... Sheesh Heihachi spreading everywhere like a disease!" Steve replied.

"Anyways! If Jun is back then maybe she wants to reunite father and son." Marshall guessed.

"Kazuya &amp; Heihachi?" forest asked excitedly

"Kazuya &amp; Jin!" Paul yelled.

Steve huffed "good luck with that, it's not going to happen."

A/N: why can't TTT2 be on the Ps4? :( i was really sad for this. Its gonna be a sad birthday for me. On the other hand I heard Jin's on the good side now &amp; Kazuya's on the neutral side for Tekken 7 XD


	4. The Mystic Springs

**A/N: Firstly, Thankyou so much for the lovely reviews. Keep em coming :D. Sorry it took so long, had been busy. Which is why you'll get 2 chapters today. A little bad news This one is a short one. **

**Disclaimer:** These Characters do not belong to me. they're Namco owned.

They took the car to the mysterious forest in the north. It was about a 45 minute drive from the diner. They stopped at where the road had ended into the wilderness. They got out and Jun led the way. While they were walking Kazuya became impatient and started to unbutton his shirt.

"What do think you're doing?!" Jun asked with her hands on her hips.

"This is taking too long" he said &amp; transforms.

"You're, a little different than I remember."

"Oh, so you do remember?" grinning, he makes his hand behind her back and pulls her against him as they flew off. The flu about for 2 minutes given his speed.

"You should land here" Jun pointed towards the green field of trees.

"Why? I don't see a spring there." Kazuya replied.

"There's a reason for that." Jun warned.

As they land she tells him to keep his devil form, she holds onto his shirt as they walk a little longer. "You're wasting your time, this is stupid. You'll see." he continues to brag. "The devil Gene is too strong to be... stopped -" he looked at his purple scaly arm, with amazement as the scales begin to get lighter and lighter from their original colour. "What is... this?" he asked.

"The stupid spring" she smiles.

He could hear the sound of water running. After a few more steps he could see a lake through the trees. Upon reaching the banks he could see it clearly, a small waterfall at one end of the lake, with a large rock slightly above the water level towards the other end. He looks over to Jun &amp; jokes "this isn't going to corrupt or kill me right?"

"Corrupt you any further than what you are now?" she jokes along. "It's perfectly safe. You'll feel better, at peace. See for yourself."

He hesitantly steps in the water &amp; keeps walking till he is at least knee deep. He notices that his devil gene fades away into dust. As he takes a deep breath to relax his mind, he begins to feel lighter; as if his lungs had become clear from congestion. He's mine freed from corrupted thoughts. All visions of power &amp; vengeance only held no purpose. A genuine smile began to appear on his face and he heard Jun say "that's how I felt."

He turned around and saw her standing a little further away now, under a tree. He became curious so he asked "why are you..."

"Standing so far away?" she completed.

He started to walk out of the lake and towards her "how bad does that thing have a hold over you?"

"Well, not bad, meaning: bad enough to appear but not bad enough to control."

Kazuya had reached a foot from her "wondrous isn't it? To have all that power?" he grinned.

She hands in his shirt and leans back on the bark of the tree "well I can heal... a lot faster than usual."

After he finished wearing his shirt he asks "and?"

She opened her mouth to continue but his phone gave a beep. _Saved by the Bell _she thought. He raised his eyebrows and gave a smirk while looking at the message. "Found your son, 9 p.m., Hell's Gate."

They started to walk in a certain direction seemed as if it was going deeper into the woods. "Hell's Gate? What is that?" she asked while leading him.

_You really don't want to know_ he thought. So before answering he taught of changing the topic instantly "I'm not sure myself."

She led him to an old, small, shabby, creepy looking cabin. Made of dark worn out of wood with a broken front door &amp; an unstable roof. He stood in front of that piece of rubble and blurted "who lives in this dump?!"

"I do; it's not much but at least I could-" she is stopped as he places his hand on her shoulder.

"Jun; let me help you." the increased level of concern in his tone.

"You already are" She faces him.

"You know very well what I mean" he refuses to believe the image she portraits.

"Times have changed." Still trying to be strong.

"But I haven't."

"Have you not?" she says softly with a questioning look.

After staying silent for more than a montage, she agreed to come with him, just this once. He arrived back at headquarters with Jun &amp; ordered lunch to be delivered to his room. As he was discussing the plan with her, someone made a surprise visit "There you are, I thought I heard you come in." Anna stepped inside, swaying her hips while approaching him.

Kazuya look at her and furrowed his eyebrows "I'm busy Anna. Leave!"

"Really love?" she asked with her hands on her hips, continued to be amused.

He looked at the space where Jun sat and found it empty. He rubbed his temples "I... want to be alone, at the moment." he started to stutter.

She pointed at the extra plate of food and asked "expecting someone?"

"yes- I was expecting... _her_." he trails off. "Make sure she comes straight to my room when she arrives."

Shoulders drop in disappointment &amp; she made a pout. The second she closed the door, Kazuya found Jun sitting next to him again. "How'd you -?"

"Oh yes, I can teleport too." she picks up her fork to take a bite out of her meal.


	5. Hell's Gate

**A/N: Warning this chapter contains alittle bit of drug abuse &amp; abit of M content.**

**Disclaimer:** These Characters do not belong to me. they're Namco owned.

Come 9 o'clock they arrived at the base of a tall building. To Kazuya's knowledge Hell's Gate covered the entire 25th floor. He had debriefed Jun about how they would go about it: he would create a diversion while she sneaked in to see Jin. He had also told her about the blonde assistant Jin had who was also his bodyguard. She would be lucky if she found him alone because Nina has not seen Jun or does not have a clear memory of her. Other guards would be distracted by Kazuya. They stepped inside the elevator and Jun wanted a particular answer to an unanswered question. "You still haven't told me what this place is" she asked and he continues to eyeball around the small cubicle.

"Patience darling. I have yet to see it too."

When the door opened different coloured lights beamed at her face, hooting and whistling from men became unbearable. It took a while to understand what is happening. The lights created a gloomy atmosphere, the heavy metal music was the loudest sound audible. The dreadful smell of alcohol was in the air, men would lose themselves in it &amp; in the shameless naked women dancing there. The women dancing with the help of poles, had many men grovelling at their feet, only feeling their hunger more with their very visible figure. Shame and disgust was out the window, only lust existed here for them.

Kazuya snapped her out of her thoughts by pointing in the direction of Jin and his blonde bodyguard making their way into one of the private rooms at the back. Jun followed them and found the door left ajar, enough room for her to peek inside. The backside of the floor had private rooms which did not contain loud music as the front part did. She saw the blonde fill a syringe, with an odd coloured liquid and stated "I'm increasing it to 90." &amp; Jin nodded in acceptance. She injected it into his arm his eyes became droopy. He was trying to blink and widened his eyes as if he was struggling to stay awake. Then the blonde called for 2 brunette in kinky clothes. The blonde started to leave &amp; Jun teleported herself inside. Only to see one standing behind him while he sat on an armchair, unbuttoning his shirt as she bit on one of his ear lobes. &amp; the other knelt in front of him, unzipped his pants. Stroked &amp; squeezed his member before taking him in her mouth. He tightly shut his eyes and gave a loud sigh.

Multiple emotions overcame Jun from embarrassment to disgust and horror. Suddenly the lights flickered, the room temperature became low &amp; the red carpeted floor was covered by a black-purplish fog. From this fog some shadowy figure in the form of hands emerged. Pulled the brunette standing at the back of him by her hair and seized the other brunette by her throat. Which one was choking and which was screaming she couldn't be bothered.

Kazuya enjoying his own lap dance, heard a light scream from the direction of the room. When he heard the scream again he got up and ran towards the room. When he came inside he saw Jun's white pants have dark purple patches, the same patches were covered her hands. He called out to her. She turned around &amp; he saw her eyes illuminated with a golden glow, with not so much of a sign of her pupils. She pointed in a direction that's when Kazuya's eyes shifted to another figure. He saw a drowsy Jin talking to himself and laughing. Kazuya gave a poker face and murmured "definitely not his best look."

"Help him." she pleaded with a heavy unrecognizable voice.

"I can't you have to teleport us out of here, the Ziabatsu guards are coming. We need to leave."

A guard jumped in through the door &amp; Jun's panic hit her. She teleported herself and Kazuya to the roof of the building or at least that's what she hoped for but accidentally missed. Which resulted in them falling from a 25 story building.

"Fly, Fly, FLY!" Kazuya screamed as he struggled in the air.

The purple patches were gone, her eyes turn back to normal as she replied "I can't!"

_Shit!_ He quickly held both of her hands tightly as the sound of his shirt ripping reached her ears and she could not do herself falling anymore. She opened her eyes to see his purple wings spread out behind her in the sky with his arm around her waist. You landed on another distant building's roof and confronted her "you can teleport but you can't fly?"

She avoids looking at him "there are a few things I can't do and flying is one of them.

"And controlling your emotions is the other" he completed. He waited for a moment or two before continuing "what happened back there, why'd you transform?"

"You saw him back there, didn't you see him? He's..." she was at a loss of words "since when did my son become a drug addict?!" sensing the anger in her tone he slowly enclosed the distance between them &amp; saw tears welling up in her eyes " he's not... actually like this is he? Drowned in these horrid worldly activities?"

He touched her shoulders with his large purple claws "Jun. I don't know what to tell you. "

She looks at the ground and declares that she should retire for the night. He stops her by grabbing her wrist again and advices her to stay with him.

"Kazuya, we've talked about this." struggling to get out of his grip.

"We haven't actually and it wouldn't matter; you are not staying in that dump of a shed, you call a home."

"I won't live in the same place you bring your whores." anger boiling in her.

"It _really Does_ bother you doesn't it?" giving her a sarcastic yet a serious look.

"Kazuya... let go of me!" she warned him with the desperate struggle to create more space between them.

But instead he dragged her closer and grabbed her other wrist as well. With Furrowed brows and a deeper tone asked **"doesn't it?"**

"Dammit Kazuya, what do you want from me?!" his grip loosens as she continues to yell "want me to say something to boost that massive ego of yours OR Would you rather see me beg because that's the only thing you're used to seeing women do in front of you right?!" seeing the yellow glow reappear in her eyes.

She sees his brows relax &amp; she closes her eyes to calm down from her panting when she hears him lightly say "I've never thought of you, that way."

She opened her eyes to see him avoiding her gaze, taking a step back &amp; giving her a tight lipped smile. She thinks that maybe she went too far with that comment. When she opened her mouth to say something he said something instead "I have an apartment not far from here which nobody knows about."

She agrees without argument and they fly out at the place. He unlocked the door and switches on the lights. She walks in behind him, he quickly paces towards a small bedroom to search its closet for some decent clothing. He manages to find indigo coloured shirt with new pants, quickly changes and heads towards the front door. Jun with her feet planted on the ground tries to get him to stop, but he still avoided her.

"Where are you going?" she squeaks out.

"Headquarters. I've got work to do." he said it rather fast.

"Kazuya -"

"Be ready by 8 p.m. big event. Wear something accordingly."

"But I -"

"goodnight." with that he slammed the door shut leaving Jun to stare at an empty room.

While entering his own chambers he kicked the door shut. And found a young ginger haired chick wearing a sleazy tight red dress with a rather big neckline &amp; a well exposed cleavage. She sat on his huge bed and laid back on her elbows. Gives him a toothy smile from those lustful red lips.

Kazuya starts to grin and shakes his head slightly to himself, thinks _fuck it, Why not? _&amp; takes off his shirt over his head.

**A/N: Did I mention the slight angst? Please Don't hate me for it. XD until next time. **


	6. Dancing under the stars

**A/N: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH GUYS! every time I see a review i feel giddy. lost my mojo along the way. Anyhoo... reviews fuel me folks. So keep em coming! :D :D**

Next morning she wanted to get out of that small place and get some fresh air because she's not really used to confined places, she was more of a free bird kind of person. So when the clock struck 10 she went out for a walk not far from the building. _It would relax your mind and it's also healthy._

She started walking down the street when suddenly a police car stopped in front of her. She knew she didn't break any laws so she looked pretty clueless. The policeman with a long ponytail stepped out. "Sorry to bother you miss, but you look very familiar" he speculated.

"Lei... Lei Wulong? It's me" she replied with a giant smile.

"Jun, is it really?" he quickly dash forward and gave her a huge hug. "I thought you were dead!"

"On the contrary Lei, I had become very weak so I was out of sight for a while."

"Oh Jun, it's so good to see an old friend again. Why did two days ago when I was going through your ex's file-"

"Wait, ex? What are you talking about?" She interrupted with a shift in her mood.

"Well, you were under the 'Deceased' category. So… "He trailed off.

"How can I be deceased when my body wasn't even recovered?"

"Someone must have reported that to the officials. But don't worry all you have to do is come with me to the courthouse for a signature on your papers, you can have your old life back." He offered an indication towards the car. But Jun backed away.

"I don't think - um - can we do this some other time? I still need to recover; thank you so much though."

"Oh no worries, I'll be available when you do want to get it changed" he smiled back.

"Oh and one more thing Lei"

"Yes?" he gave one last turn before sitting back in the car.

"Now that you've met me, would you mind keeping it to just yourself? I mean for the time being."

He replied with a promising smile "sure" and with that he sat back in the car and drove off.

She went back to her apartment and checked the time. It was 15.00; she remembered the event, which means she had to get dressed. But first had to_ find_ a dress. The bedroom closet had both male and female clothes. Casual &amp; fancy dresses, clean towels, bed sheets and a few pair of shoes.

After 2 hours she stood in front of the bathroom mirror for some final touches. She wore a stunning couture, light electric blue, one shouldered lace ball gown. From the bodice to the shoulder, it was decorated with flower shape beaded embroidery. The rest of the gown flair was made out of net with a satin lining of the same colour. She tied her hair up in a loose bun and parted it from the left side. Letting two strands of hair fall on her face. She wore a heavy beaded pearl necklace and striped white platforms. Half an hour later she was picked up by a car which took her to the event. The driver told her that Mr. Mishima would join her there.

It was a well decorated place with lights, people and loud music to which couples were gladly dancing to. Here elites also gathered the attention of photographers and reporters.

When Kazuya entered the premises he wore a purple button down shirt with a dark grey waistcoat &amp; his pants were hanging at his hips. He grabbed a glass of champagne form a waiter and looked around a bunch of people in the area, but he couldn't see her anywhere so he headed out to the open balcony of the hall &amp; saw a woman in a glittering dress looking down. Her physical features were very prominent as the dress outlined her curves magnificently. A creature of beauty if he ever saw one. As he reached her he said "and what is a pretty thing like you out here, all by yourself?"

"I like it here, it's away from all the noise." She replied

"So you're... Avoiding someone?"

She gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Every time I see him in a crowd like this one, he does something shameful. It's better if I save myself from the shock." she kept silent for a while and then continued "But then every time I look at him, I always think he might look this way &amp; noticed me or come towards me... But that never happens." she completes with a smile slowly fading away.

Kazuya puts his glass down and takes her hand in his "dance with me" he states.

"Here?" she gives him a puzzled look.

"Why not? It's away from the crowd and the music isn't unbearably loud" he says while passing the smile.

"And what if you gather the attention of some unwanted photographers? Can't have Kazuya Mishima dancing with a 'nobody' " giving a sardonic smile.

He took her hand and pulled her a little away from the Railing; while facing her he said "I have my back towards them so they won't be able to take any pictures and you can keep an eye on the brat if he passes by."

"Where is he by the way?"

"In the conference room, attending a meeting." He puts his other hand on her waist and pulled her a little closer to him; &amp; they started moving their bodies in a slow rhythm in accordance with a slow song which had started playing. The texture of his hands was rougher than the last time she had felt them. But then 'last time' was around 2 decades ago. On the other hand her skin was just as smooth as he remembers.

"You sure this will work?" he could sense the paranoia and her tone.

"Relax will you, I know what I'm doing. Trust me." he replied.

She takes a breath and then giggles as her mind strolls down memory-lane.

"What?" Kazuya asks while giving an ecstatic smile.

"Nothing, I just remembered when we first saw each other." his eyes also drifted into that very memory. "At that small gym."

"Yeah, you couldn't take your eyes off of me." he says with a wolfish grin.

"Hey, you were the one glaring at me."

"I wasn't _glaring,_ I was simply looking at the tournament poster behind you." he states confidently.

"Says the renowned 'crazy one' of his family"

He scoffs. "Please you _literally_ fell the arms of this 'crazy one' when you _willingly_ jump down from that fire escape."

She rolled her eyes. "I told you, I was chasing someone. A Friend had an animal shelter in that building. She had found an injured animal and had asked me to take it back to its natural habitat. But some idiot was running off with it so, I was following him." When his expression wouldn't change she tried a little bit more of justification. "At least I was doing something for a good cause, not like you, wanted for smuggling and blackmail... a common criminal."

He tore his gaze from her and clenched his jaw "let's not forget; you agreed to marry this criminal" He still kept his cool.

"Agreed? Was that even a proposal or a threat?" she asked sarcastically.

"Darling, you should have realized that you were getting involved with the dangerous man after you first kissed me" the grin was back.

"I never - _you kissed me! _" his accusation added a tinge of pink to her cheeks.

"And you kissed me back" &amp; he still had the nerve to keep grinning.

After that they kept silent for a little too long. She came closer and laid her head on his shoulder. Her cheek rubbed upon the pure velvety fabric. Calming her mind instantly. Her hair smelled like coconut &amp; vanilla. She bought her fingers to the buttons under his collar and realizes something strange.

"Kazuya"

He hums in reply. "I can barely hear it... your heart I mean." question or a statement? Either way it didn't surprise him that she noticed.

"Doesn't really have a reason to function anyway. I thought that I felt it did, once. Now I am used to it."

She didn't know whether the statement hurt him, but she definitely knew she could feel her own heart being clenched in her chest.

Drawing small circles on the fabric of his shirt she asks "since so much has passed, do you ever... regret anything?" trying to poke around and answer that was causing an itch for the last two decades. A particular answer she wanted to hear _just_ from him.

"No, nothing." his answer causes her shoulders to drop &amp; stop in place as she looks directly into those eyes; one lighter than the other. The darker one showing depth where is the lighter one shows; a window which always shows a glimpse of the demon she was so determined to save him from, all those years ago.

Now staring at his deadpan face, hoping to read his mind. "I do, regret one thing though" he admitted. "Remember that morning I had to leave for the tournament, and you were telling me to stay instead? I regret not listening to you then. If I would have, then maybe we wouldn't be suffering so much."

She finally exhaled after that and started to smile. "I regret not being more stubborn with you."

They don't know how long they were staring at each other, it was until the sound of a chopper nearby did Jun tear her eyes away from him. But he kept looking at her with a dreamy gaze. "It's a Mishima Ziabatsu helicopter. I suppose the brat sneaked away again. "

"Where is he off to now?"

"Who knows? I'll find out tomorrow."

_What was he staring at? _She thought. He traced the feeling of her arms under his palms until he came to her hands. He held both of them in his own large hands &amp; slowly came even closer. Jun realizing that his face was coming too close; so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. A mix of Anxiety and fear hit her in an instant, her eyes became wide. &amp; a sudden brush of lips against her cheek bought a wave of heat to run across her body. She felt the kissed cheek under her fingertips.

"Blushing already darling?" &amp; the cockiness was back.

Trying to come up with an excuse as fast as she could "it's just that..." not trying to focus on what just happened "your stubble is really annoying." She wasn't going to let him get to her. But of course she failed at concealing it this time.

With the party over he drove her back to the apartment, on the way it starts to rain. He cussed inwardly at the unstable weather. "You could stay here for the night. Its looks like quite the storm out there" she suggested. He tried to decline but she was persistent. "It's your place anyway Kazuya. I really don't have any issues." she arranged for an extra pillow and a blanket. He took the couch while she slept in the bedroom.

The loud thundering outside made it a restless night. When morning came the sunlight slightly beamed through the window of the bedroom. After she woke up, she slowly opened the door to peek at the man who slumbered on the couch outside. The blanket was thrown on the floor. His jacket and belt was at one end of the couch and the pillow was over his head, as if he was trying to keep the noise out. Careful not to wake him; she tiptoed past him to the small kitchen, &amp; got started on breakfast.

He was awoken by the aroma of delicious food. Checking his phone for any messages, he typed a reply and groaned as he paved his way to the bathroom. About 10 minutes later Jun came looking for him and found the couch empty. "Kazuya, where'd you go?"

"In here" she followed the voice and open the door to find him standing in front of the mirror, shaving in a vest and sweatpants. Seeing all that muscle and broad shoulders did make her gasp. He made himself bleed from a few places. Not that it was a problem for him they would heal right away, but a drop of blood would always slip out.

"What are you doing?" Questioning him as if he was using a razor for the first time like a clueless teenager.

"Shaving" stating the obvious with a raised eyebrow.

She swiftly snatched the blade out of his hand. Ignoring the protest that reached her ears. "You're always hopeless with these things" she said as she began, carefully sliding the blade over his skin. Starting from one side of the jaw to the other. All the while he patiently waited until she applied a damp cloth to remove any of the remaining shaving foam. "There you go all cleaned." she may have declared that, but both of them remain fixed in their places. Just a quick check, as she traced his face for any remaining prickly hair; she got a bit side-tracked.

Did he look better clean shaved or was the scent of the aftershave going to her head. _Damn him either way _she thought. His head slightly moved forward until he sensed her breath stopping, so he didn't proceed. She closed the space between them &amp; crashed her lips onto his. It didn't take long for him to catch on but what started as a simple kiss soon turned into a fierce lip lock. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss while his hand went through her black hair to keep her head in place &amp; her hands gripped the back of his neck. They eventually had to come up for air but over all too soon. Breathing heavily, he slowly opened his eyes, trying to gather words to comprehend what he would say next. When his eyes landed on her he notices a familiar yellow glow and her face turned even paler, reminded him of her own demon she possessed.

Reflexively he pushes her away with force "what the _fuck!?" _he angrily exclaimed and gave her a look as if she had just stabbed him.

She looks down to her dark patched hands. "I'm sorry- I didn't- I just-" she abruptly left the confined space after stammering. Desperate to get some space between them she quickly paced towards the kitchen with tears burning in her eyes.

Kazuya placed both of his hands on the counter; taking a moment to calm down and realizing that maybe he took it a tad far. His phone continuously making a vibrating sound that made him answer the call with an annoyed "WHAT!"

The person from the other side must have given him some sort of good news which made him calm down instantly he completed the call by saying "Alright, come pick me up."

**A/N: Kazuya isn't exactly comfortable with the 'unknown version' of Jun &amp; although she hadn't lost full control he still has an issue with seeing her in that form. She wanted to take a step into his trust circle by asking him to stay. Even though this is more like a mini step atleast its a step forward.  
He still feels he has hope for a life with her &amp; after this (chapter) she discloses she does too. But every time he's too close to her or reminds her of the past those wounds get fresh again which is why she panics. **

**Some people are wondering why Jin hasn't come &amp; talked to her. This hint is given in the first chapter, when even Kazuya thinks she's just an illusion (like as if he's talking to a figment of his imagination). The next time she sees Jin, he's stoned &amp; is getting a blowjob in a dim room. Questions such as:  
Why does Kazuya hate Jin?  
How did Kazuya &amp; Jun come back?  
Why does Jin loathe his daddy kinz?  
How is Jin gonna react when he sees Jun &amp; her taking help from kazuya?  
(bonus) How is Jun going to confront Jin about his drug addiction (any guesses? :)**

**^^ Will be answered in the up coming chapters. A couple of feels &amp; a wave of angst is fore warned. So please leave a review or pm me about your ideas of what you think &amp; please don't stone me through your screens. Thankyou oh so much :) **


	7. Flashbacks

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS, FOR THE REVIEW, THE FAVORITES &amp; YOUR PATIENCE. **

***23 years ago***

The TVs &amp; radios announced _"After Jun Kazama was defeated by Kazuya, he will to proceed to the finals to face Heihachi Mishima. It seems like this tournament came to an end way too soon. The father son brawl is what we all have been hoping for folks. Both of them have proven to be a few of the strongest people we've seen this time. Earlier today we took an interview of Heihachi Mishima and he is certain about his victory that is going take place day after tomorrow. We thought we could get a few words from the younger Mishima as well but he is nowhere to be found. It looks like he called it an early night folks."_

Towards the northern forest of Japan somewhere away from all the noise of the city. Hidden deep within those bushy trees was a small cabin consisting of two rooms. They came inside the cabin, locked the door behind them. Kazuya watched Jun examine the slightly seedy cabin as he stripped off his white coat, &amp; laid down their bags. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her temple.

"Not quite as what we're used to. But the bed looks comfortable enough."

"It's fine. Sometimes I can't believe that I'm really here with you."

"For as long as you want to stay you know. We really did it."

Jun turned around in his arms, her brown eyes wide in the low light. "Would forever work for you?"

The way her voice cracked slightly as if she were afraid of his answer made his heart hurt. "Even that wouldn't be long enough," he said, touching her cheek. He took a deep breath, hoping that he was reading her correctly. "I'm in love with you, Jun."

She was still for a moment, tears swimming in her eyes. "I'm in love with you too, Kazuya. I think I have been for a while...I was scared…that maybe, you didn't feel the same way as I do."

"How could I feel any other way? You've turned my world completely upside down, Jun. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." There may have been a time early on when he could have extradited himself from this, but that time was gone. Standing in front of him was his future.

"Show me, Kazuya. Make love to me."

He gave her a toothy smile. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, tongue sliding out to tangle with hers as her lips parted for him easily. Jun slid her hands under his light blue shirt, sliding over his back, scratching lightly with her nails. "Aha, Kazama," he mumbled pulling away from her. "I believe I made a vow to you earlier. And I intend to fulfil." He pulled the offending garment over his head, then scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

He spread her out on the duvet, tossing her shoes to the floor. He kissed the arch of each foot, smirking when he heard her moan softly. Both hands trailed along her legs, the warmth of his fingers making her shiver.

"Please," Jun said softly. She was already squirming under his touch, her breathing shallow, and he'd barely begun.

Kazuya started unbuttoning her shirt. He breathed slowly yet impatient as he stripped it from her body. Slowly, her vest &amp; pants found their way to the floor, Kazuya kissing every new patch of skin he exposed. His own pants were becoming painfully tight, but he left them on, wanting to focus solely on her pleasure for the time being. Once she was naked, Kazuya rolled her over and kissed a trail down her back over her spine, his hand seeking out the spots he knew were sensitive. He'd come to know her body well over the last few weeks, able to play it like a fine instrument.

"You are so beautiful." He said it often—every chance he got, really—and he always meant it. There were no portrait painters in the land who could properly capture the light in her eyes or the grace of her curves. Those things were for his eyes alone. He turned her over again, kissing the hollow of her throat. "I love you, Jun."

"I love you, Kazuya." She tugged on his hair, dragging him up to her lips and she kissed him thoroughly, as if trying to memorize him. He understood the feeling. When she tried to reach for his pants, He didn't let her.

"I'm not finished with you yet." He said between kisses.

Kazuya lowered his head, taking one pert nipple into his mouth, suckling at her flesh. Jun keened and arched, unprepared. His fingers pinched the other.

"_Kazuya...oh."_ Her hand tangled in his hair, tugging on the strands, making him groan against her skin.

"I love hearing you say my name like that, Jun." He went back to her breast, grazing his teeth over it, still wanting to hear her beg. When he knew she couldn't take anymore, he moved down, kissing her stomach, until he was settled between her thighs. "It was quite distracting. Knowing that you were going to be branded as _mine forever_. No one gets this but me."

Jun nodded vigorously, rocking her hips toward him. "What do you want, Sweetheart? I want to hear you."

Her teeth chewing on her lip. He merely raised a brow at her, not letting her get away with that. "I want you to touch me."

Carefully, he brought his fingers between her legs, to part her folds, rubbing over her slick skin. Jun moaned in pleasure, inching her legs even further apart. They quickly became coated with her arousal as he teased her. The fact that she _wanted _him so much, someone as ruined as him and to touch her like _this_, left him in awe. She truly did love him as he loved her.

Kazuya moved his fingers up to her swollen nub, her hips jerking as they came into contact with her skin. "Kazuya!" He just grinned and did it again, pressing harder, circling with smooth stokes. He lowered his head between her splayed thighs and licked a stripe through her folds before returning to her entrance and plunging his tongue inside her. He was relentless, tired of teasing her, needing to feel her around him. But he wanted to hear her scream his name first. He had to hold her hips down. She cried out his name once more, her walls contracting around nothing. He lapped at her, arousal covering his mouth and chin. She tasted divine.

When he finally pulled away and sat up, Jun was panting, a thin sheen of sweat on her skin, hair matted to her forehead. A lazy smile curved her lips and her eyes were closed. He hoped she could handle a bit more, because he still needed her. Kazuya shucked off his pants, groaning at finally being free of the confines of the straining material.

"Jun," he said softly, kissing her stomach. "I need you, darling. Please."

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. She swallowed and nodded, reaching for him. He sighed with relief and settled back between her thighs again, distracting her with a kiss as he took her. Her walls were still fluttering with aftershocks as he moved, hoping he could bring her to another peak before his own overwhelmed him. Jun moved with him, this was a woman who knew her body and knew what she liked. She brought her legs up around his hips, locking her ankles at the small of his back. It drove him deeper until he bottomed out inside her, making them both groan.

"Oh, Fuck" Jun breathed. "Just like that, Kazuya. Harder."

He did as she asked, his own need nearing its breaking point. "Touch yourself, Jun. So fucking close."

Jun reached between them, rubbing and pinching her clit, burying her head in the crook of his neck muffling her shout as she climaxed again, walls gripping him like a vice. He followed her a moment later, hips rutting against her as he whispered her name like a prayer. Kazuya rolled off her, pulling her with him until her head rested on his chest. It was some time before either of them could draw enough breath to speak. "You are...so amazing" he said, kissing her hair.

Jun made a sound very much like a purr, a happy, sated sound that filled him with joy. Everything felt different now. He knew that he wasn't alone in this, that she felt the same way he did. It also terrified him. He thought if he ever lost her...the world would know his pain, of that much he was certain. But for now, he had her and he intended to spend his life with her.

The next morning the Sun creek through the wooden walls of the cabin onto the bed where both of them spent their night. She was sleeping on her stomach, her hands fisted beneath the pillows, with the blanket covering only above her hips. Leaving a view her back completely bare for him, something he just wouldn't enjoy as a vision but also to feel beneath his fingertips. But why disturb this perfect angel.

Kazuya balanced himself on one elbow staring at this magnificent woman lying in his bed. He didn't realize how long was staring at her. Lost in all her beauty and his problems at the same time. _Is this really the right time to start a new life? Can I just turn away from all that I've done? From all that has caused me to be like this? He will pay for it, for everything he has made me into_.

"you're lost in thought" her drowsy voice pulled him out of his empty void." what are you thinking about?"

He smiled contently and said "Just, watching you sleep."

"That's creepy" she gave a giggling response. He drew his hand around her waist to pull her closer to him and started planting kisses above her elbow shoulder. She turned around and digs her hand in his hair and kisses him. Both been kissed, sucked and nipped at each other's lips. When they came up for air their foreheads were still joined.

"Kazuya" Jun panted and he hummed in response." I don't think you should go." He stiffened all at once and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Jun, you know why I must" he tried to sound calm at the idea.

"Why can't we just run away somewhere far? Somewhere where we'll never be found."

"If I don't get rid of him now, he'll spend every minute of his miserable life hunting us down." his thumbs caressed her cheek "if he comes after me I don't care, it's you I want safe."

She swatted his arm "don't be like that; I want you to come back to me in one piece. You matter too."

That made him smile and in turn brush his lips against hers. After an hour of their playful love making they untangled themselves from each other to get ready for the day. On his way out he grabbed his sack of supplies. He kept it simple, wore a grey vest and his traditional white pants.

"Kazuya, wait!" Jun called from within the cabin. He kept himself busy with tightening the think lace of his sack. He heard her bare feet running on the wooden creaking floor of the cabin. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her chest against his back, with pressure. She pushed her face between the depression of his scapulae.

"Don't go please" she whined with her voice muffled at his back. It made her sound like a child, but she didn't care.

"Jun-"

"Please just don't go. I have this awful feeling that something bad is going to happen. I feel like I have this great weight knocking all the air out of my chest. Please Kazuya, don't leave." she pleaded.

He took her hand in his and turned around. "Jun, trust me, nothing bad will come from this. I'll come back."

"You promise?"

"I promise." with that he gave her a final kiss &amp; a smile to lift her spirit.

She tried to get over this heavy feeling, even a couple of hours had passed, and it still wouldn't go away. So she tried to distract herself from shopping she went inside one of those fancy boutiques, to see some new dresses. As she was browsing around she heard someone call out to her.

"Jun I've been looking all over for you" Lei panted "look there's something I need to tell you." as he tried to explain. Her eyes landed on the TV in the store where the tournament results were being announced.

"Hey, the tournament results are here." she smiled towards the screen, not bothered to move her eyes away from it.

"Jun you really have to-"

_The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 is finally over with a very dramatic ending. It seems as though with the contestants: Kazuya Mishima had committed suicide by jumping into a volcano moments after leaving his father unconscious._

Jun's eyes widened. She left the different coloured clothes and started to shiver, as she faced her Chinese friend." Sui-cide? It can't... be. He wouldn't-" he tried to speak but found it difficult with the words stuffed in her throat. Lei grabbed her in his embrace to calm her down.

"I am so sorry Jun."

"He said he would come back. He even promised." the weeping sounded muffled in her friend's shirt. He was trying to console her when the people around her had heard the news too.

"Did you hear about that creep Kazuya?" they heard one voice say. "I heard he was quite the disturbed one so he became a sadistic womanizer."

"Womanizer? Please. He was a fucking rapist!" Another woman continued.

"Here's the latest news. People saw him going with some girl, &amp; after their little _charade_ in the forest, they only saw him come out."

"Maybe he murdered her &amp; buried her body somewhere in the woods."

"Or maybe he had a one night stand… Then he got what he deserved. Sick bastard."

Knowing that she was hearing all these uncomfortable rumours he quietly let Jun Towards the exit. And even though she knew there was not an ounce of truth in these rumours; yet she felt like a thorn pricked her heart. Even though those are just words, they had seemed to have an effect on her so much as though she felt nauseous and dizzy at the same time. When she couldn't hold her balance any longer Lei thought it would be wise to take her to a hospital. After a few tests she waited for the doctor in one of the rooms. When Lei and the doctor stepped through the doors, she sat up on the bed.

"You cannot take so much stress like that Miss Kazama. The little one doesn't like it. No more worrying. Drink plenty of liquids and always they calm. You're very lucky to be blessed with a child." Lei thanked the doctor and after he left approached Jun with an encouraging smile.

"Isn't that a wonderful surprise Jun, you're going to be a mother." But she didn't move. Her face didn't crack a smile nor did her eyes develop tears. There was no happiness or remorse.

"I've had enough of surprises for one day" she finally managed to speak despite the poker face.

"Jun I didn't want to upset you-"

"Could you please drop me home?"

"Sure thing."

On the way she didn't say anything to him. She wasn't even looking at him. Just lost in her own thoughts. When her destination arrived she quickly got out of the car; Lei got out of the car halfway and asked "so, what're you going to do now?" as if testing her sanity.

"I'll move to another place."

"Where?"

"I don't know, Yakushima maybe." she rubbed her flat stomach with her hand. "I don't want my child anywhere _near_ the name Mishima."

***17 years ago***

In the forest of Yakushima was a small house which rested on the side of a hill. Jun was gardening just outside her house, until a police car drove up front &amp; a small boy jumped out of the passenger seat; He hopped and skipped towards Jun and behind the kid, the Chinese officer followed. "mama mama" he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hey sweetie, you're home!" she kissed her son's temple. "and thank you" gesturing towards Lei. She turned around and wrapped her child in her arms "how was your day at school today?"

"The teacher asked everybody about their mummies and daddies. When I asked them what's a daddy; they all laughed at me. Mama, what is a 'daddy'?" Jun suddenly realized where this was headed. Anxiety hit her quickly, which was very much visible to her friend.

"Jin, you know how mummy takes care of you and protects you?" Lei was successful in distracting him as the boy nodded. "A daddy is just like that. He's a bigger version of a boy, mummy's partner, he helps in taking care of the baby in the house."

"So you're my daddy?" The clueless kid Pointed at the officer.

Jun was more embarrassed than shocked "What no, No! He's your _uncle_ Lei; can't be your daddy." Lei was more amused then embarrassed. Although impressed, how the kid added two and two together. "Your daddy was a nice person, but he is _gone_ now." her voice cracked at the last word as she was trying hard to block out Kazuya's memory. It was moments like these she had feared. Not being able to answer her son's questions without breaking down. She couldn't allow his protector to look weak front of him.

"where'd he go?" the kid asked.

"Uh, up there" lei turned the child to make him look away from his mother; he was trying to convert death into a child's language by pointing at the sky. "Yep. You seem like your mother he's not only your guardian, but something greater. He's your guardian angel, who's always watching over you."

"Wow! Does he have wings like an angel?" the child's eyes sparkled.

"Of course."

"Alright Jin" she directed her son towards their home "go inside and your lunch is ready on the table." The child approved in a playful manner and she turned towards her friend. "Thank you for the save and also for bringing him home, you really didn't need to."

"Oh it's no problem really. I had some important news to tell you." he began as they walked in the door of her house. "I was going through the pictures of the crime scene and it turns out there are dragged footprints there. As if it wasn't a suicide but instead Kazuya-"

"Shh-h, would you please keep your voice down."

"-had been murdered... What's wrong?" Lei completed.

"I told you, I've never talked about him in a long time so please whenever you come visit never ever mention that name or anyone else related to him."

"you know you're going to have to tell him; eventually."

"No I won't."

"Yes you'll have to- Jun, what if he gets to know someday?"

"Then I hope _that_ day, never comes."

Lei lets out a sigh. "I was saying but there's evidence of a struggle at the site where he was last seen. So it could be a possibility that he was most likely murdered, instead."

"I knew that... Anyway it doesn't matter anymore."

That was a bit shocking for Lei. He expected a different reaction. "You knew? Then why didn't you say anything?"

"You're forgetting who I'd be accusing. I'd be declared a certified wacko."

"I could've helped you. Stretched out a few hands and -"

"He has more sources than you have fingers and toes combined. The only reason why my son and I are safe because he managed to cover our tracks." She let out a shaky breath "Lei please, if something happens to me then I want you to take care of my boy."

"I'm not sure if I can make that promise because Heihachi is his grandfather and if his kin asks for him, then I'll have no choice."

"I don't know what he might do to my son so I was hoping-"

"I can't break the law like that. But I can promise you that I'll keep an eye on him."

She smiled to that and said "thank you."

***7 years ago***

Driving on the highway, past those street lights which reflected on the window of the car. He wanted to see the stars; nature always distracted him, a detour from depression. He wanted to be away from the catastrophe that had hit his life like a tsunami. He wanted to be at peace, but not even a decent nights' sleep was bestowed. Was this a phase? How would he get passed all of this?

"Jin" the officer called the boy, looking in the rear-view mirror to get glimpse of the shadow sitting in the backseat. "We're almost there okay? Just another 5 minutes."

They arrived at a huge mansion fit for five families. Jin carried his duffle bag, put his hoodie over his head and continue to look at the ground. As Lei rang the bell Jin thought _whoever owns this place spends a lot of time decorating._

The door was open messenger haired man wearing sweatpants and a jacket. Seems like he was about to go out for a jog "yes officer Wulong, may I help you?"

"Mr Chaolan, this is Jin, the boy I told you about." The boy bowed after his brief introduction.

"Ah, manners; I like that." Lee smiled. "So then boy, would you like to be my apprentice?"

"It would be an honour sir" Jin slightly made eye contact.

"Good. Not come along inside way." they ordered the servants to show him to his room and take luggage. Lei hugged him one last time and put his number in his jacket pocket. After Jin was gone Lei turn toward Lee. "Be careful with him. He's... Gone to a lot recently. He just lost his mother in a fire."

"Oh that's dreadful. The poor boy must be devastated. Don't worry Lei, I'll look after him. Some food, a little asleep and he'll be fine."

"He's very bright lee. Loves to learn. You think you could get him enrolled in that school teach in?"

"He hasn't completed his education yet?"

"I think his last two years before college are left."

"Well alright. I'll get the paperwork done tomorrow." Just when Lei was about to leave " one last question: what did the boy's father do?" Lee asked.

Lei hesitated to give an answer " he was in the... Navy. Died, when the ship was shot by torpedo." He tried to make it sound as believable as he could and was successful in it too.

From his room Jin could see the police lights becoming dimmer as he laid down on the bed. Fidgeting and turning after every minute, trying to get adjusted to the new life yet entered. He took a picture of his mother and with her voice is still fresh in head his eyes became watery. He held onto it as he tried to pass the night.

The next morning Lee told Jin to clean his study and organize his files properly. When he returned he was thoroughly impressed with the outcome. Not only had the boys arranged everything alphabetically he had also written Lee's schedule for the next few weeks.

"Jin, come sit." He followed Lee to the best in the centre of the room. "I heard you like to study?"

"yes I love to study, sir" Jin replied, nervously tying knots with his thumbs under the desk.

"What do you love to study?" Lee grabbed the pen and noted down the categories.

"Environmental studies, math..."

"Alright; you think you could pick up another language?"

"Excuse me?" the boy inquired.

"English?" Lee asked.

"Sure; if you teach me I mean. Why are you asking me this sir?"

"Because you love to learn. I can see that you hunger for knowledge and such a trait should be ignored. So from tomorrow you're joining the school where I teach." Jin was so flabbergasted that he could only respond with his jaw dropped. "I need to know your full name though."

"Jin M-... Kazama"

"Mother's name?"

"Jun Kazama."

"Father's-"

"I don't know."

"How come?"

"My mother never told me."

"What did your father do?" Lee remembered what Lei had told him but this accidently slipped out.

"All I know is that he died before I was born" Lee was about to write Navy in the given field "he was a firefighter. Died while saving a family from a building." That struck Lee. The officer said 'Navy', but this kid tells another tale. _Who's lying?_

Next morning at Mishima Polytech he attended his first day; usually kids like him are nervous because they would have a certain fear of meeting new people, making new friends. For Jin, making friends was not a problem but neither was it a priority. He just wanted to avoid a certain person who shared the name Mishima. Although Jin had never seen Heihachi he still pictured him as a scary old snobbish man, who could barely smile. It was while he was heading to chemistry class, he saw a tall old man almost entirely bald yet still looked in the best of his health enter the classroom see how the students were progressing. Jin may have been staring at him for a bit, even after Heihachi had left the class.

"That's our principal" voice spoke from behind him. "Don't be fooled by the bald head. He may look stupid but He's actually very rich." Jin chuckled at that and turned around to the boy with brown hair and giving him information. "I'm Shin Kamiya by the way." the boy stretched out his hand and Jin willingly shook it.

"Jin Kazama."

Meanwhile Heihachi what's going to the list of new student in his office. Until he came across a familiar name. He told his assistant to send for Lee immediately. He threw Jin's documents in front of his adopted son and asked "who is this?!"

"That's a boy I took under my wing father."

"And you did a thorough background check?"

"Well yes-"

"Are You Sure Lee?" he stressed more onn the first three words.

"Y-Yes Father, why? What happened?"

"He looks vaguely familiar." he tried to concentrate on Jin's picture.

"Who do you think could be father? is he one of thugs from the south side or from the Korean gang?"

"None. But someone else."

"Like who?"

"Can't exactly tell. Even his name sounds familiar 'kazama'. Anyway Lee, I want you to bring me a sample of the boy's DNA."

"will do father."

Jin managed to spend a few weeks at Mishima Polytech, he was amongst the top three achievers in class; made an ample number friends; but mainly was able to suppress his depression none of the less had not healed. He did think that finally his life had become stable again. One day he came back rather late in the evening due to a certain gymnasium practice taking place.

"Jin you're finally home, there's someone I would want you to meet." Lee led him to the sofas in the huge lounge. That's where he saw _him_ sitting. The very person he was hoping to avoid. Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi himself got up and shook Jin's hand, way more firm grip form a man in his late 60's than Jin had expected. "Who I am?" The old man asked.

"The principal?"

"He likes to do jokes eh Lee?" Heihachi shot in his adopted son's direction.

"Yes Father, Jin is quite the happy-go-lucky kind."

The old man looked back at Jin as the three of them sat down. "It was sad to hear about what happened to your mother. My sincerest condolences. But when a child is a new one in this two faced world, why wouldn't he ask his own grandfather for the help." Jin remained silent and expressionless. "Tell me. Do you know of a man named Kazuya Mishima?"

"Might have heard of him." Jin finally answered. "Was an ancient hero or something." He was bluffing obviously, his mother had eventually told him about Kazuya, or at least her version. Where he belonged to a rich, prestigious, high class family; his father had banished Kazuya for choosing his own path. And had rejected him ever since. He would never appreciate him ever again or anything else that he did. Heihachi despised him. Disapproving his own son to the extent of hatred.

"He was no hero, but a monster!"

"He tortured people just for fun" Lee added. "A normal persons' idea of fun could be sports, games or any other 'non-hostile' activity. Kazuya's idea of fun was pouring gasoline over me and watch me dance in flames."

"Kazuya was a mentally challenged child, after his mother's death he really became unstable." Heihachi stated. "A liar, a demon in his purest form. I tried to get him the help he needed, even before he committed suicide, but he remained stubborn."

_ Then why did mum marry this guy? _Jin thought as he look towards the marble floor.

"if you're wondering how your parents came together" Heihachi interrupted his train of thoughts. "Then don't. Your mother must have been a simple woman. He had a habit of manipulating people; use them to get what he wanted and then leave them, or killed him, whenever he went to such an extremity. The poilice had showed me a complaint of Kazuya breaking the fingers of a girl, of both her hands. Since you're his son, I hope you don't take a similar path."

Jin tightens his fists "Ne-ver Sir."

"From now on you will live with me; I'll teach you everything there is to be a Mishima. Pack your bags Jin."

As Jin disappeared towards his room Lee turned towards Heihachi "alright father, what's the plan?"

"Lucky for us, half of our work is already done. Now we keep on filling his mind with how unstable Kazuya, &amp; delusional his mother was. Then the Devil Gene could finally be mine." Heihachi grinned as he envisioned his future.

* * *

**A/N: SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. It's makes me really happy &amp; motivated when you guys leave a review. Thanks XD XD XD**


	8. Lament

**A/N: Hello all. Thank you for your reviews. Hold onto you seats for a bit of angst. **

Although the limousine ride may have been comfortable but the inside environment of the car was more than claustrophobic. Even if there were only three people in it. Anna sat in front of kazuya and Jun sat next to the other door. Anna's words became a blur in the background as he was only concentrating on her. He look in her direction a couple of times hoping she would look his way, but she didn't budge; she kept her eyes focused on the street Billboards passing by and it was by that gesture he knew she was still pissed.

She had kissed him. It seemed like a ray of sunshine had shined upon him like a blessing because she had kissed him. A spark set ablaze that dormant feeling for so many years because _she_ had kissed him. She had kissed him and he pushed her away; pushed her because it was probably hard to accept the fact that she is possessed by a supernatural spirit. The idea of Jun becoming something evil made his stomach turn, he could literally taste vomit. But obviously that was not the same thought she had perceived. All of a sudden he could he see the fetal flaw. He was having all these feelings because she kissed him but now that he goofed up, he is going to have to make it up to her. Mind Blocked. _ Make it up to her ... how? _

He began reasoning with himself why one night stands seem so much better. Less complicated, no strings nor excess baggage, just meaningless sex till your brain can't spell the word (sex) anymore. He would be lying to himself if he didn't appreciate somewhere deep in his heart that he died at the right moment. Free from all the crap. A sudden glimpse of her reflection in the car window was seen. He had drifted back to the moment where she had kissed him. Her soft lips, those gentle hands around his neck, her body leaned against his. At that moment, all he could smell, taste and think of was her. He smiled that awkward feeling couldn't put his finger on what it exactly was. But maybe the tension between them could frizzle out if they talked? He had to suck in his ego and apologize for his rude behaviour._ Apologize to whom? _He thought _a woman? No. Jun kazama._

On the other hand there were a whole separate train of ideas going on in Jun's head. Mostly begin with how idiotic she felt. She tried to remember why she even went to the bathroom in the first place. She blamed her stupidity on that part. He was perfectly capable of Shaving himself. When she trusted her instincts, it led her to this &amp; Because of kazuya's hesitation she perceived that he only kissed her back was because he could have a woman to warm his bed tonight_. I'm sure that's what he thinks about. It's not as if I want to be in his bed. In bed with him. Tangled under those sheets- Now I sound pathetic. _She saw him from the corner of her eye, he was looking at her again and again. Wanting to come closer but couldn't. Her anger rose up again but she remained steady with exhaling calmly. _What is with the face! Bloody ape trying to become into a lost puppy. You're the one who acted like an oaf, forget it I'm not turning around. I just hope Jin hasn't inherited trait**. **Jin… where are you?_

They arrived at an expensive mansion and were told to wait in the lobby by one of the servants, until the owner arrived. The three of them were visualizing how the room was decorated with crystals expensive paintings. Until a voice got their attention. "Welcome to my humble… You?!" said an old foe; known as the Silver haired Devil by reputation and by a more common name, Lee; or any other colourful words these two could come up with.

"You dirty toad! Guar-" he was about to call his servant but Anna came from behind him put twisted his arm and kept a small yet sharp blade at his neck.

"you be careful with what you say next" She pressed the blade slightly more into his throat. "Otherwise your white tux will have a new colour."

"Kazuya, this is brand new!" He complained.

"Careful Anna... his weakness is his face." Kazuya walked towards those two with Jun following behind him. "We need him alive."

"Damn you" Lee muttered.

"First you are going to take us to that hole you call 'a lab.' Then you're going to use whatever means necessary equipment to track down a zaibatsu chopper that left a couple of hours ago." kazuya states.

"Did you suffer a brain injury, you know it's next to impossible to track down their Chopper without as being a part of their system. That's how they were built, untraceable by an outside source -"

"Save your breath, scum bag!"

Anna pulled him in the direction of his lab. He led them to a room in his basement, with a giant screen and keyboard. "Cindy activate." He commanded and the screen lit up.

"Cindy?! You're really influenced by slut weren't you" Kazuya became amused.

"Her name is Cynthia if you must know." He clicked on a locked file with a screen saver of him flexing.

Kazuya Shrugged. "If I didn't have sleepless nights before, I will now." When he entered the password the computer responded with a 'yes master.'

Which may have sounded awkward to a few people as it made Anna burst into a fit of laughter. "You miserable creature."

"I rest my case." kazuya added.

A few typings later there was a giant bolted 'access denied' written. "Told ya'."

Kazuya clenched his jaw. "What the fuck are you missing?"

"Why is it so important to you?" Lee turned in his chair.

"We're not exactly the best of friends, so shut up."

They heard some kind of noise from the robot section of the lab. Kazuya told Anna to stay with Lee while Jun &amp; him went to investigate. When they opened one of the compartments of a giant robot, a girl wearing a uniform with pigtails fell face-ward in kazuya's arms.

Jun rolled her eyes and scoffed "Didn't think teenagers were quite your style"

"They never are." he scowled and dropped the girl flat on the ground.

She landed with an Oof. "Hey that's so mean!" She said while shooting her posterior muscles.

"You aren't the first one to say that." He picked her up from one arm. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" he wasn't bothered if he held the girls arm tightly or that she felt pain. He didn't like stowaways and eavesdroppers.

"Ling Xiaoyu. I wanted to ask Sir Lee if he could track a Mishima zaibatsu Chopper for me."

"sir- why?" kazuya raised an eyebrow.

"Because a dear friend is in that Chopper, I have to go after him. You see he has these family problems and because of the Mishima bloodline-"

"He's cursed and what not" he mimicked the girl. "Yeah yeah, we've all heard the song a million times. How do YOU plan to help? You're a nobody to him."

She took out a USB, dangling it in front of him as she said" I have the access codes." he snatched it out of her hand as she continued "and I'm not a 'nobody'. I'm special to him. We're really close… and keep getting closer; better friends I mean." She blushed at the thought of Jin.

Kazuya wasn't interested in listening, he ran away after the first sentence begin. You quickly get the USB to Lee and waited for any kind of positive news. Meanwhile Jun was listening to the girl babble away. "So how exactly do you know my son?" Jun interrupted.

"We used to go to school together. Will not together, I mean we were in the same school. He was my senior. By 3 grades."

"3 grades? So technically you went out of your way to get his attention."

"Not really. We just clicked." Xiaoyu snapped her fingers "like that."

"And you're in your final year of high school?" Xiaoyu nodded. "So what were your grades of the previous year?"

"Oh, B's &amp; C's. Which is alright for me because I just wanna to pass."

"Did you know Jin was among the highest achievers?" kazuya was standing a little further away from Xiaoyu &amp; Jun but the conversation was perfectly audible. "You should concentrate more on your studies which will get you somewhere in life, rather than running after a boy who's not interested in you." Jun continued calmly "_'keep your nose out of other people's business'_ is just basic ethics. I can understand that you wanted to take your high school crush to another level and you thought by following &amp; convincing Jin otherwise would help you complete this fantasy;" She gestured around her "but you're living a lie. You're not a strong woman &amp; Jin can see that."

"no." her eyes got watery. "He called me his friend. He said he cared for my well-being. It's only because of the Devil Gene-"

"Devil Gene or not if he wanted you, he would have come for you. So move on with your life as he is _clearly_ trying to move on with his.

Kazuya walked up to the two females and grabbed Jun's hand and as he pulled her to the other side he pardoned "I just need to talk to her for a minute." He pulled her further aside where the girl with the big teardrops couldn't hear them. "Okay. What... Are you doing?" he inquired with an inquisitive look.

"What... I was just talking" she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That wasn't talking, that was attacking!" he pointed at the girl crying.

"You and Lee do that all the time."

"Bitch-face and I have a history. There's a reason why I so badly want to kick his ass. You don't even know that girl."

"what are you trying to get at kazuya?" she folded her arms.

He inhaled through his nose "what I'm trying to say is… don't take out someone's frustration on an unknown person." He thought he could get through to her. "Besides lashing out isn't something what you're like."

Her eyebrows came together &amp; her eyes opened wider. He could almost feel a thundering cloud over her head. "Really, what do you know what I'm like? You were barely around!"

If she wasn't going to back down so wouldn't he "look Ju—." they were interrupted by Lee calling them to the control room.

"I managed to get a hold of the chopper's black box. You'll have to hear the transmission carefully." Lee explained.

"Where are they now?" Xiaoyu questioned.

"Disappeared around a barren land in Iran." Lee pointed on a digital map. "Another chopper was sent but no news on the first one."

As the others were listening to the transmission, kazuya &amp; Anna went to another room of the lab &amp; were looking through a bunch of contraption Lee had built. Among which Kazuya found a tranquilizer gun. He examined it and saw that the gun had 4 darts left. The transmission continued until a woman's voice entered. At one end a man asked about the status and she replied

_"The mission is over; Jin Kazama is dead. He was a great leader and gave his life for a worthy cause." _

At first Jun didn't hear it correctly, so she went forward to the keyboard; reminded the transmission to the part where the woman says 'Jin Kazama is dead.'

Lee tends to Xiaoyu who is having a difficult time believing any of this. Jun presses the rewind over &amp; over again. Every time she pressed the rewind button a memory of an adorable Jin appeared:

_When he got a scratch on his leg at the age of 4 and cried in pain, until his mother came and scooped him up in her arms._ **"Jin kazama is dead."**

_ An 8 year old Jin carrying a heavy grocery bag to the house; almost losing his balance. "careful Jin, you can get hurt" always worried for him. _

_"I can't get hurt, I'm strong" he flexes his skinny arms "so strong. I can even protect you mama. I'm a big boy!"_ … **"Jin kazama is dead."**

_Jun sitting on her son's bed along with a 14 year old Jin in a low lit room. It was the first time she had mentioned the name Kazuya Mishima. After he finished Jin asked in a low voice "you're not going to leave me like him or you?"_

_"of course not."_

_"Never ever?"_

_"Never ever-ever!" she smiled back at him and kissed his forehead…_ **"Jin Kazama is dead."**

Her tears flowing down her face. It could be wrong. Why would Jin leave? It has to be wrong. He cannot leave. She silently wept without anyone noticing. She balled her fists as her skin took a shade of dark purple. The glow returned shining almost as bright as stars.

Her skin changed colour a lot faster than before covering her entire body and face. Her strength massively increased. Her clothes transformed into her skin as well. Just a purple gooey substance covering her entire body. But it didn't stop there, she began pummelling the keyboard. The computers loud malfunctioning electrical circuits brought lee to its rescue.

"My baby!" he saw an odd figure rupturing his machine. "Hey you!" he came forward to see the creature and saw a rather long face with two pairs of white shining eyes looking straight at him. Lee tried to attack it with a few fancy moves. Once. Twice. The third time his foot got stuck in the creature's gooey body when he tried to attack it for the sharp blow with the leg. It didn't make the slightest the difference on the creature's body but Lee remained glued to it and after effect or so the purple skin began to spread from his foot that was stuck in the creature's body.

Lee realized the blunder he had made "Eek- somebody. save me!" he shrieked; sounded more like a damsel in distress.

"Sir Lee, don't worry" Xiao activated his robot save his life. Combot fired laser to free his leg from the contagious skin. Xiao also pushed another button, activating all the other robots to attack the creature. This substance on her body grew. Not only in width but also in height and mass. The more substance grew the more Jun sunk in. The Creature itself stretched out its neck and increased its back. Jun completely gone, it morphed itself with a wolfish jaw and horns like a crossroads demon. It push the time computer through the wall on to the lower level of the lab and started to destroy the place further.

Kazuya and Anna came back to see what the commotion was about and saw Lee &amp; Xiao hiding behind a bunch of equipment. "You! Annoying ponytail girl, quit screaming."

"Me?! It was him." She pointed at her teacher.

"Brilliant! Add a fucking skirt to your wardrobe bitch!"

"You're joking at a time like this?" Lee complained. "That thing; is destroying everything."

"what did you do?!"

"Nothing, she just found out Kazama died."

"What!? You idiot!" A rumbling got Kazuya in a serious mode.

He turned to Anna and said "Get these people out of here, I'm going to see if I can do anything."

"And just how do you plan to do that? It's dangerous here. Let's just leave." Anna tried to reason with him. But Kazuya didn't reply after that. It's like he didn't even bother listening.

He took off his shirt and reached in his pocket. He saw the creature with wide eyes from an elevated opening. Aimed at it just about right.

The thing was trying to fight off a number of robots. A perfect distraction for its back was towards Kazuya. He went through the creature's back like a bolt of lightning. When he came out from the other side Jun laid in his arms, shivering; mumbling something inaudible to him.

Trying to reach him with a free hand; a few tears rolled down her cheek as her eyelids covered the white glow &amp; she lost consciousness. A demonic spirit always needs a host. No host no evil spirit.

After sometime Kazuya put her in a comfy bedroom covering this sleeping beauty with a blanket. He unblinkingly watched her lifeless body. Fighting the urge to outline her cheek. His mind went back to her demon-self shedding a tear. An ache, deep in his chest started. He couldn't see her like that again.

He came outside to a nostrils raised Lee Chaolan. "Listen you pompous jerk, if you think for one second I'm going to allow you to keep that monster in my house-" Kazuya Suddenly grabbed his puny neck with his giant claws. "Kazuya... Wait..." he squeaked out.

"You're a waste of space, I'd be doing the world a favour by killing you."

"I... Can... Help you. There was... Another tracker." Lee was barely breathing now.

Kazuya loosens his grip "you said that the chopper had disappeared."

Lee starts coughing "yes, but besides that there was another tractor in that chopper. Right after the chopper disappeared, this tractor headed straight to North. According the map, last signal came from somewhere in Moscow." Kazuya was skimming through the data until Lee interrupted "what did you do to her?"

Kazuya took out a needle from his pocket "injected her with this."

Lee tries to recognize small weapon "A tranquilizing dart?"

"Yeah. How long does one last?"

"A whole day, it has quite a heavy dose."

"Then she will be out for 4 days. Watch over her until then. If she wakes up, give her food. Talk to her and I break your legs. Touch her and I snap your neck," Kazuya stated darkly. "Clear?"

Lee gulped and nodded.

"I'll be back before that." he sprouted of his wings and flew off.

* * *

_Round and round in circles she went. The fog created a melancholic atmosphere in a small narrow path she walked on, which was surrounded by tall grass hedges. She couldn't see where this pathway led but suddenly she hears the footsteps of someone running. She turns around and checks but there was no one. Then she could hear a sound of wings flapping. She looked up in the dark sky, still nothing. She looked in front to see a small boy standing, about 10 years old with fuzzy black hair wearing a loose baby blue vest and lavender baggy pyjamas. She paused for a moment take a better look at him. He gave a full hearted laugh, like most adorable children at that age sound. But she recognized him; he turned around and ran further down the path "Jin! Wait!" she exclaimed and tried to follow. At the end of the path she reached a form of disfigured statue, surrounded by small steps. That's where she saw a man wearing a long dark coat sitting, with his head ducked down &amp; his palms together._

_"Excuse me, hello?" she called and she came closer. He rose his head &amp; she met the familiar pair of pleading eyes of her only child._

_"You didn't protect me." his voice echoed in her ears; a trail of blood made it down his face from his hairline. Her heart dropped in her stomach and her breath became short. The next sound she heard was a loud manic laugh over and over again. Then, she saw him; sitting on top of a hedge behind her, watching her like a vulture. The Dark creature with wings and long nails._

She suddenly opened her eyes to end that nightmare. But beads of sweat on her forehead was enough to remind her about it. The horror of that dream turning into a reality made her cry again. She turned her head into the pillow to choke her sobbing cries until sleep claimed her.

* * *

When Kazuya returned; he asked Lee about her "she woke up this morning but haven't eaten anything ever since. The servants left the food beside her bed. She's still weak and possibly still much sedated; she has to eat something." Kazuya stood front of her door with a grave expression, wondering how he would handle a broken Jun Kazama. He let out a defeated sigh and turned the knob to enter the room.

The room's only source of light was the moon. With the window opened, the light fell on the bed; Where Jun had laid down quietly but she wasn't asleep. Kazuya grabbed a bowl of soup an approached her slowly. He saw that she blankly stared into the moonlight; her eyes seemed hollow.

"How do you feel?" he asked but she didn't answer. She only shifted her eyes from the window to him. "You should eat something you'll feel better."

"Don't want to" she softly said. "Can't... Move... Much."

Kazuya helps her to sit up, putting pillows behind her back for support. He tried to feed her; you wasn't very good at it but at least he tried although every time he killed the spoon with soup she would avoid taking that sip. "Stop being childish."

"I don't want food" she pushed the spoon away.

"you're not getting anywhere without it so shut up and eat." a little harsh but he was sick of her being like this. He fed her spoon by spoon until the bowl was empty. "Any better?" He held out his hand for her to regain her balance off the bed.

"getting there" she fell when her weak legs gave way; with Kazuya catching her in the nick of time. "... Almost." they were close again. Too close and alone in a dark room. She avoided his gaze when he glared at her pain expression "I want to go back to my cabin" she softly spoke.

"I know."

He carried her down to his car. Placed her in the passenger seat and drove towards the forest. The journey was as quiet as a graveyard. The slight drizzle with fog descended upon the forest. She limblessly leaned on the window of the car and blankly stared at the tiny drops. Not noticing that Kazuya drove way above speed limit.

Finally when they reached the cabin there was something different. She blinked a few times to regain focus. No, there was a lot of difference. The once shabby, old, creaking cabin was now rebuild into a decent looking wooden house. She noticed that there was a light lit one of the rooms. She forcefully tried to swallow gulp down her dried throat, when Kazuya opened her side of the car door. "Where is my cabin?"

"it had to go" he brought his hand forward again. "besides, this is a better looking house" he replied with a smirk.

She batted his hand away and gathered her strength to stand on her own. "it's _your_ house, not mine." she began to walk away. Desperate to leave this version of her life behind.

"where are you going?" his voice came from behind her; was he was following her.

"Some place where I can't see you anymore." she replied without turning around, not bothered to look at him.

He caught up to her, grabbed her wrist rather harshly and said "wait, why?-"

"In case you haven't noticed, I practically came back from the grave for my son" she gritted through her teeth. "My day begins and ends with him. This..." she gestured between them "little adventure we were going about for the past few days was _for him_. And since he's not... Here anymore; why would I need this house?" tears spilled down her cheek "I don't need your sympathy." she choked on a sob. "I just want my son. He was all I had left."

He expressionlessly replied "are you done throwing yourself a pity party?" She held her breath to look at his veiled eyes wondering if he was serious or joking at this point. "Just because that brat decided to take a one way ticket to hell doesn't mean you should follow his stupidity. The world hasn't stopped spinning." she struggled to free her hands from his but failed. This little tug of war brought them to the back door of the house.

"Stop it Kazuya!" she stated between her struggling. "You can't make me."

He overpowered her by catching both of her hands it one and pulled her closer buy her jaw with the other. Applying the force of his fingers on her cheeks "Yes I can!" he darkly exclaims. "Stop this water coming out of your eyes. Stop complaining and move on."

"You're heartless" she spat back.

He let go of her jaw and open the door. This room was a little larger than the rest. It contained a man who lay down on a hospital bed with the machine on the side to measure his pulse rate. Realization hit her, his face may have become paler, but no doubt it was him.

She couldn't help but scream "Jin!" her legs worked at their own accord as she ran to his aid.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took abit longer than it should have. But I still got around it anyway. Stay tuned for the next update &amp;**** LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. It's makes me really happy &amp; motivated when you guys leave a review. Thankyou ever so much XOXO**


	9. Confrontation

**A/N: Wow. your reviews really give me alot of motivation (other than my love for the characters) to kept on writing &amp; coming up with newer fanfictions. Although anything confusing you please don't hesitate to PM. More of the story will clear up... so here you go. For people who love Jin, good news he's here, but if you can't take him being in pain you can skip. **

"Jin!" Her legs ran on their own accord. She ran with all possible haste and hugged her son's lifeless body. "Jin-Jin. Open your eyes sweetie I'm here. Open your-" She noticed that he was not only cold as death but also barely breathing. "What's wrong with him? Why isn't he waking up?"

Kazuya stood in the door frame, with his hands in his pockets. "He may-be in a coma."

"Maybe?" She choked on a sob &amp; earned herself a nod in reply. "Then wake him up" She was relying on him for another miracle.

He lazily sighed "If only my backyard could magically sprout rainbows."

"What do you mean?" she was clueless &amp; blank.

"I have tried to wake him up by all sorts of medication and it didn't work. My only guess is that the devil gene isn't allowing him to wake. It's like as if he's locked in a casket. Maybe you could reach out to the demon, maybe even to Jin."

"But if I reach out to the devil gene, wouldn't it react against me? Given that I am..." she gestured towards herself.

"It could be" He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

As Jun was trying to focus on the task at hand, Kazuya received a text with news about Heihachi Mishima's plans. He types in a reply and shoves his phone back in his pocket. Also quietly places a new phone on the side table near the bed and began to take his leave. But before he could completely walk out the door he heard her say 'W-Where are you going?'

5 minutes ago she couldn't wait to get rid of him and now she's curious about him. '... I have work.' It wasn't completely a lie. Although he did think that a little space with the best thing right now, for both of them.

'You're going to leave me here?' Was that worry in her tone? It's not like she didn't feel bad for what she had done, she did. She just wished she could take those words back. Tell him that he didn't mean it &amp; the fact that Jin was present in front of her, made the burden of guilt even heavier.

'You have him here.' He still acted like she didn't get to him.

'What if he wakes up at night? I need your help with that?'

He pointed at the phone on the table 'Then you have my number just give me a call.' He was adamant to leave &amp; her little cry for help didn't make him stay she realized that she had made a huge mistake. They needed to talk. But with her son's cold body lying in front of her, she chose him first.

She sat next to her son, holding his hand; as she prayed with all her heart for some kind of miracle; for the person who meant the world to her, could wake up. She tried to look deep inside her; All those memories even the tiniest moment of happiness revive the hope and her heart that she could get him back. That is all she could rely on... _hope._

* * *

***4 Days ago***

Moscow was cold this time of year. The heartless snowflakes at scratched his skin. Adding one scar on another. But he rather preferred it. Cold and merciless the weather itself with a lot like him &amp; the altitude in speed or making it worse; If only he noticed. His mind was focused on a particular location in Moscow; with friends he wouldn't like to visit.

A secluded area of warehouses is Kazuya landed as the signal got stronger from behind a door. But when he opened it, the place was empty. How could it be? He was standing at the exact spot where the tracker was last seen, He couldn't go back empty handed, there had to be a hidden door. After searching for a while he found it. This door led to an underground laboratory where the sounds of clicking switches and screams could be heard. He quietly invaded the lab to see what was happening and to his surprise he found Jin but not exactly how he had thought.

Sealed behind a glassy prison filled with water, bound by electrical tubes was a helpless devil Jin screaming in agony as electricity struck him. Kazuya saw scientists move around as wave after wave of electric bolts hit a defenceless Jin. It was within these whispers of people, Kazuya saw the person responsible for this experiment. A zombie of his kind, the pale skinned general, Dragonov. Standing in front of Jin's container. Holding a poker face and with the swing of his finger another bolt of electricity struck the boy. Even with Jin's strength there can be no chance of him surviving this for long. Kazuya constructed a plan &amp; flew in striking most of the people in the vicinity. He thought saving Jin would be easy it turns out that his life had a timer on it. Especially now since kazuya shot the switches which made the bolts malfunction.

Although that was not enough to scare Dragonov. Still, Kazuya didn't give a damn. If a mere human was standing between him and his goal he didn't hesitate nor did he take long to remove it. Jin's life was ticking otherwise he would take his glory time in making the zombie suffer. Dragonov over was knocked unconscious after he tried to attack Kazuya.

Kazuya had been trying to think hard about how to stop the machine, it's not like there was an 'off switch'. No he did the very basic pink. So he did the very basic thing: He pulled at the tubes to stop the bolts from coming. It was a rather stupid idea because after coming in contact with those tubes it was getting kazuya electrocuted as well. He put in more effort to hold on and more strength; &amp; finally pulled both of the tubes. Without anything about him the devil Jin floated in that container. Kazuya stopped for a moment and saw red eyes from behind the glass slowly closing.

_Shit_ He smashed the glass with his fists and out poured the water with Kazuya catching his son's body. He slowly brought him to the ground to check for a heartbeat-pulse-anything. 'Oi' he panted at his cheek to wake him out of his trance, but no response. The G Corp task force came inside along with Anna.

'You've found him...' she couldn't tell how serious this matter was.

'Fuck, he's not breathing-Tell me what to do!' his tone was filled with either panic or rage, she wasn't sure.

"You could pump at his chest- maybe it's filled with water?' She suggested. _Did he just asked how to save Jin's life? I thought he didn't give a damn about him. _Beads of sweat with raised eyebrows painted nothing but strain. This was probably the first time she had seen kazuya panic. _What was he worried about?_

He kept pushing his palms down word on the boy's chest, panting, but nothing. The vessel turned whiter, colder; 'Come on!' Kazuya pumped harder again and again but still nothing. 'Come on you piece of shit, wake up!'

'Kazuya... it's not enough.' The woman in red advised. 'Let the professionals handle this.' The G corp doctors and scientists put the corpse on a stretcher &amp; after injecting an antidote the devil form of Jin began to reduce. His wings and horns went back in. His hands turned back to normal and the marks on his body disappeared.

'Well?' he became edgy. 'Why isn't he be awake yet?'

'There seems to be a slight problem Mr. Mishima. We have found a heartbeat but it's very low. We've tried to bring it up to a conscious level but it seems as though- ' kazuya grabbed the man's collar

'If you tell me that he has lost the will to live, I'll pull out your tongue.' Kazuya stated darkly.

The doctor gulped. 'There is something keeping him from coming up. It's like he reverts back into an unconscious state like as if he's in a deep slumber.'

'There has to be a way to bring him out that state right?'

'We are not so sure Sir. But if by Any chance of a miracle it will drain about 70% of his health.'

Kazuya tried to examine Jin's body. 'If he sleeping why does it seem like he isn't breathing?'

'He is breathing but a little. The intake of breath is small. The lack of an optimum level of oxygen is causing him to look like a corpse.'

_It doesn't matter if I do it now or later he's defenseless._ He could feel a smile creep up on his lip. He turned towards Anna and instructed her to shift Jin's body to a safer location with the necessary arrangements to keep the body stable. _At least half of my work is done._

* * *

***Present Day***

Sleep overcame her. It was the passing of her fingers when she came out of her world of rest. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw her hand in someone else's; in unfamiliar thumb twitching over her hand. 'Ji-' She looked up to a wide eyed expression. There might have been many questions going through his mind. Although his face was still pallid &amp; unreadable, but his eyes spoke volumes of cheerless woe. Like a child who doesn't know how to cry. She began to get worried when he didn't further react. She stretched out her hand to touch his face. The slightest contact made him recoil. Perhaps he assumed his eyes were in denial. 'Don't be scared Jin.' She tried again and successfully touched his face. 'It's me.' He slowly opened his mouth to let out a breath he had held. She took that as a sign of him softening.

'You left me' he unblinkingly whispered. She could sense his brittle tone.

'No, I-' She tried to hold his face in both of her hands, to consoled him.

'All this time... You were alive.' He began to stammer.

'I'm so sorry Jin.' She wrapped her arms around him to stop him from shivering. She thought she heard a sniff or two.

'Don't... Leave me...' He managed to speak despite his messy state.

'I'll never leave you again' She cupped the back of his head as she hushed him.

He dumped his head into her shoulder to hide his face. 'I can't face him alone. I can't do it on my own' he murmured.

At first she thought she didn't hear him correctly. Maybe she could be wrong. Perhaps he meant to say something else; whatever it was, it could wait. Her son came first. She thought it would be wiser to calm him down and then confront him with all the queries. As he calm down, she tried to comb the bangs out of his face but of course was no use. 'You should get a better haircut.' It wasn't much of an encouragement he was hoping for but at least it could crack about a smile on that brooding face. Then he wrapped his arms around her to give her a comforting hug.

Jun proceeded to talk to him more but they were interrupted with the door suddenly opened. With Jun's back towards the door all she could see was Jin's eyes open wider and his eyebrows furrowed, as he shifted his eyes to the figure behind Jun. "Mishima?!" his voice reached the roof. Jun could hear his footsteps creak on the wooden floor. "Why the fuck are _you_ here?!"

Kazuya walked in with his hands in his pockets "What's it to you?" he answered cool as a cucumber.

"You're not welcome here!"

Jun turned around on the bed with a hand raised in hopes of stopping kazuya from, which had already uttered out of his mouth. 'Go ahead, try to lay a finger on me.' He sneered.

It was all happening was too fast. She tried to turn back in time to calm down her son but the situation just escalated within seconds. 'Jin wait-' was the only thing she could mutter when she saw him flipping the blanket from his lower body revealing a pair of black sweat pants underneath.

Pushing his weight on his palms; the boy leaped out of bed. A revised routine of him landing on his feet every morning except this time it wasn't his feet he landed on but rather sideways, injuring his shoulder on the floor.

Kazuya couldn't help but snigger at that; as what he described as a pathetic attempt of a squirm. While Jun ran her son's aid. 'Jin, are you—'

'My legs! I-I can't move them.'

'You were badly hurt, it's a miracle you were found.'

'But, without them- I'm-it's useless.' Horror spread his face as he now realized the consequences he had to suffer.

'It'll be alright, you just need time to heal.' Jun tried to encourage him further. Until it just took a voice of a certain someone.

'It could be worse. If you were paralyzed then you'd be completely useless.' &amp; Jin's anger took flight again.

'kazuya—' Jun tried to warn him as she tried to help her boy back on the bed.

'Nobody asked your opinion scum bag' Jin snapped.

'Alright enough!' She interrupted. 'Jin don't talk to him that way.'

Jin looked confused with a lot of anger clouding his mind. 'Why NOT?!' clearly still furious with kazuya's presence. Jun wanted to tell him the reason but unfortunately the proper words couldn't come to her then.

'Cause I saved your damn life you ungrateful shit.' Now with confusion &amp; anger another aspect came about in his eyes – _denial_

Jin inhaled through his nostrils 'Can you tell him to leave?' his voice loud &amp; clear yet he avoided eye contact with his mother. He was trying to make it seem like he was busy fixing his blanket; or at least pretending to. Jun released a defeated sigh.

'Kazuya can you-?'

''What, I leave? Why should I, it's my house!'

'Kazuya please...' That was enough of a plead to get him moving.

Once he left the room Jin started. 'What is that son of a gun doing here?'

Jun, rather surprised how much her son's vocabulary had increased. 'HEY language!'

'It was long overdue.'

'He was helping me find you and NO it wasn't by the way.'

'Helping?' Jin asked quizzically.

'Yes' she replied with confidence.

'Help-ing?' He asked again and she nodded in response. 'I don't believe that.' He answered while shaking his head.

'And why is that?'

'Because _that_' emphasizing on the word 'does not exist in his dictionary.'

'Jin he's not like that.' She still defended the purple demon.

'You can't possibly tell me that you're buying this crap.'

'If it wasn't for him I wouldn't even have found you.'

'He's a power hungry, delusional, creep. He just wanted to get me. Mum remember it's because of him we are a part of the cursed bloodline. Because of him, you couldn't move on with your life.'

'I've moved on with my life just fine, thank you. Yes, a tragedy happened to us. But I had my son to care for; to look forward to, for a better future.' She took his hand in hers. 'Life was a little tough, but look at how far we've come.'

'Then why is he here now? We don't need him. He went away from our lives once, he can do it again. Why give him the opportunity to hurt you again? I've already used to the pain but I don't want my mother to go through such backstabbing.'

'He hasn't disappointed me yet. He said he would help me get to you. Add he kept his word.'

'So he had a moment of clarity. That doesn't show you he's trustworthy.'

'Jin' she sighed. 'I can't change what you see.' She poured water into a glass and handed it to him. 'But I can't keep living in the past and not look forward to the future.'

As Jin drank the water, he immediately experience a stingy-burning sensation that made him cough a couple of times. 'Ugh, What in the world is that?! Tastes like alcohol.'

'How do you know what alcohol tastes like?' Jun's sudden question startled him. His eyes wide and paused breath indicated that he may be busted.

'I d-don't. I'm just repeating what people say.' She wasn't entirely sure if she fell for it but she let it slide for now.

After spending a day with her son. He took a nap in the afternoon. And woke up in the Evening when she went out for groceries. She has asked kazuya to watch over Jin; to assist him if he needed anything. Although Jun had made arrangements for crutches by his bedside, in case he needed to walk. About half an hour later or so he woke up to find kazuya sitting at the end of his bed, near his feet. It was shocking for him to find this man sitting so close and calm to him As if he no longer found Jin to be a threat. Jin tried to cringe away with his elbows but not much could come up this. There's that smirk of his again. _How much more misery can he put in my life?_

'It's sad how you ended up.' Kazuya looked down towards Jin's feet in disdain.

'What do you want Mishima?'

'Just checking if you were going anywhere' he smiled wryly.

'Mother!' Jin called out, but no answer.

'She's gone out.' Kazuya answer carefreely.

Jin tried to grab the crutches is beside his bed for support &amp; dragged his body to stand up. When his body was halfway off the bed Kazuya quickly got off and snatched them from Jin's hands, pulling him off the bed. Jin fell face ward on the floor. 'Fuck' he muttered in agony.

'Why the sudden rush Jin?' I ask as Jin tried to turn &amp; balance himself on his elbows around kazuya's feet.

'Why the fuck-'

'I enjoy seeing Jin kazama finally writhe at my feet. Didn't think this day could come any sooner.'

'If you wanted to see me suffer why bother saving me?'

'Oh come on. We both know that you possess something I want. And besides just because I saved you doesn't mean I don't despise you. Plus Jun made a special offer to get you.' He trailed off.

'You stay away from my mother' Jin stated.

'She and I have a deal. I kept my end of the bargain and now I've come to collect my payment.'

'Whatever it is, I'll do it. Leave her out of this. You've always wanted me. Just, let her go.'

'No I'm satisfied with the condition you're already in. You can't imagine the kind of joy it gives me to watch you be so helpless. Serves you right for what you did to her.' Jin wondered where this was headed or was kazuya just delusional. 'Still she comes back to save you, &amp; you, still give her pain. What does she see in you?'

'What're you talking about?'

'You; Ran like a coward and left her to burn.'

'What?' Jin suddenly realized Kazuya was talking about. 'We had been attacked-'

'So you didn't protect her?!' his grave eyes threw daggers at Jin.

'It's not like that, I was only fifteen then-'

Kazuya knelt down &amp; pulled the boy's hair 'You were weak!' he stated darkly. 'And then you have the gall to call me a backstabber? At least I had enough balls to visit hell and come back. You on the other hand, Not only failed to take a shortcut but ended up losing both your legs.' he chuckled in the end.

All Jin could do with clench in jaws in frustration. 'Seems to me that you're stuck like this. So learn to play nice' he smirked.

Kazuya's eyes shifted toward the door when he Heard footsteps in as the door opened, he grabbed Jin within time, making it look like he was helping the boy.

The door slid open with Jun standing on the other side. 'Jin!' worried as she quickly kept the packets down to run to him. 'Kazuya what happened?'

'When I came inside he was on the floor Jun, I've told him to be careful in his condition. And not to hesitate if he needs any help.'

Jin could probably hear his heart pounding in his ears. Gloweringly shocked as he looked at the second face of the other man in this house. He knew Kazuya was a back stabber &amp; now there was no bigger snake than him too.

_Bring it on, you son of a bitch._ Jin thought as they both continued to stare at each other until Kazuya casually walked out.

* * *

**A/N: Jun wants to give Kazuya that chance, since she is the bridge to both of them. She knows that they both don't like each other but she's trying to change that perception. She doesn't blame Kazuya for what happened after T2. But she wants to keep this hope up that Jin could see the good side of him too. **

**Jin on the other hand is relieved to find out his mother is back, but it might take him a while to accept or even see Kazuya around/ in the same space as him. He just solely believes Kazuya is here to take the devil gene from him &amp; his resentment towards Jin for what happened to Jun just strengthens his hate meter. Yes, there are going to be some secrets of Jin spilling out with question marks.**

**Kazuya on the other hand is talking with double meanings here. When he tells Jin that (he has something he possess that he's interested in) could mean the devil gene or Jun, since he's interested in both. **

**Anyhoo, reviews would be nice, I think I should start writing replies with you written reviews as they come. Thank you XOXO **


	10. Side-tracked

**A/N: I'm just amazed by the reviews for this story. Thank you guys, I'm always blown away by em'  
Plus there are going to be times when I'm going to be writing this fic in riddles or parallels. thats because I picture it completely as an anime series going on in my head. Anyway, try to catch or note, em. Tell me what you think ;)**

**Also were some scenes in this chapter that were difficult for me to write. but hopefully just this one chapter.**

**apologies it took so long. Enjoy! :D :D :D XOXO**

* * *

The sun peeked through the clouds &amp; the birds began chirping. Jun brought in breakfast for Jin to find him staring at his feet. 'Hope you're hungry-' she kept the tray down when he doesn't pay attention &amp; holds his hand. 'You know you don't need to feel any kind of pressure right?'

He sighed in defeat. 'It's frustrating being bound to one place. Not even being able to get out of bed on my own.'

'You won't be like this for long.' She encouraged.

'But what if I remain like this… a vegetable? Handicapped... damaged? He clenched his jaw at the thought.

'You'll still be my son, if that's alright with you?'

'Of course that's alright with me, what kind of a question is that?' he chuckled.

'Then stop pushing yourself. You expect so much out of yourself without realizing your limitations. Jin I want you to heal properly &amp; these things take time. Just be patient.'

'I'm aware of that mum, why're you taking it so seriously.' He smiled.

'If my son is in any kind of distress then why wouldn't I take it seriously?'

They ate their breakfast with these few sentences until the little phone, which was kept on the side table rang. She picked it up to see Kazuya's name in the caller ID. Wondering why he could be calling so early in the morning; while Jin, noticing the question mark on his mother's face thought of giving her an insight on the technology she was unaware of 'you tap on the green part, with the upward receiver on the screen.' Her cluelessness was adorable to him.

'I know that' reassuring &amp; held the device at her ear. 'Good morning, is there a special reason why you called?' Jin kept himself busy with his breakfast but kept his ears opened. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he wants to know who's on the other side.

'Yes, there's an important question I had to ask.' Kazuya answered from the other side.

'Okay…?' unconsciously twirled her hair between her fingers.

'What're you doing this evening?'

'That's your important question?' she scoffed.

'It is, when it comes to food. Join me.'

'I have Jin to take care of, remember?' stressed more on the question.

'Ah yes, the over grown baby,' he chuckled.

'He's injured, Kazuya.' She answered seriously.

Jin stopped eating &amp; looked at her for any signs of trouble. She realized her tone, took a breath.

'He could last a few hours.

'…No.' to which Kazuya replied with a defeated sigh.

'Will it be better if I bring it there for the two of us?'

'The three of us. &amp; yes, that would be.'

'See you then.' Were his last words before he closed the phone. Jun while looking at her phone screen smiled, for a call that may have not lasted much but at least he bothered to ask her about food.

'Was it that mongrel? Jin wiped his mouth with a napkin.

'Who?' she didn't quite understand who was this directed at.

'Mishima.'

'Yes. Your father is getting us food.'

'He's not, my father.' There was his sour tone again.

While putting aside the breakfast tray she questioned. 'What makes you doubt him to be your father?'

'He was never there all my life; for starters.'

'&amp; you think that's all it takes. There's more to it than that Jin; you share his blood.'

'That; was due to an unfortunate event' It skipped before he could realize it but he couldn't figure out how else to tell his mother about Kazuya's Twisted side.

'Unfortunate?!' She emphasized on the word. A punch to the heart yet she still tried to keep herself in control. 'There was nothing unfortunate about: The night I conceived you. Your birth or that I raised you alone. I don't regret any of it. You were that piece of happiness that kept me going after I had lost the love of my life. In the man part of my life, Part of my heart was kazuya.'

Jin focused on what she had said and then slowly spoke 'was.' Quite clear that he did not see what his mother was trying to tell him.

She pinched the bridge between her nose in frustration 'You're missing the point.'

'No. No. I get it. He meant something to you at some time in your life &amp; now he's emotionally blackmailing you.'

'There is no emotional blackmail.'

'So you're in debt to him that's alright too.'

'Are you even listening to yourself?' a blunt question but so needed here. But before he could present another theory Jun held up her hand in protest. She knew there were problems with kazuya but couldn't know how to defuse this feud.

After cleaning the dishes and attending to her son. Assisting him to a wheelchair and taking him to the area behind the house. He preferred to spend a little time in the open air while she went out to the nearest store to get supplies.

There she saw a poster on the shop window. A certain tournament was about to take place within a few days; Required skills and gave a hefty reward. She remembers the time when her son was little. She would manage the house and financial pressures as well. Those were tough days as a single parent but in those days were such cherish-able memories, that it brings a smile to her face.

By evening kazuya came over with dinner. Jun had laid the table in the dining room. A big table so that all 3 of them could have food comfortably. But Jin insisted to stay in his room. Still being a little fussy about it so she brought him food in his bedroom. While kazuya &amp; her ate on the table. Both of them were engaged in a normal conversation. He asked her how her day went and she asked him what he did all day. Between bites she questioned 'I heard that there's going to be another Iron fist tournament?' He didn't give heed to her question so he hums in response. 'I'm going to join it.' That decision made him suddenly stop and look at her.

After a moment of silence he asked 'why?'

'Why not?' More of a reflex.

'Because there is no reason to...' Trying to sound stable.

After taking a breath 'look Kazuya, You helped me so much that, Now I'm ready &amp; more than willing to take care of matters on my own.

He kept his chopsticks down 'why...now?' He could feel a lump growing in his throat. And since she didn't want to beat around the Bush anymore it just came out flat.

'I wanted to earn some money so that I can support myself and Jin.'

'That's it? You could have just asked I would have gladly-' he was almost relieved.

'-I don't want your money.' The abrupt statement brought him to one conclusion.

'Did Jin say anything?' And there it was. Why do these two continuously pick fights and then blamed one another for its cause? What was the motive of this hate? And how could she makes them look passed it. These worries clouded out of her mind but luckily she did not let it show.

She looked right at him and said 'Back when Jin was growing up. I would handle everything on my own. Even when people offered to help, I would decline. It was different... But I like the feeling of being independent.'

'And do you think the best way to get money is by entering the tournament?' Sounded more he underestimated her. 'It's a tag tournament. A team of 2. You'd be overthrown easily.'

'If you can handle an entire army, then why can't I?' Yep. She was going to go through with this idea.

'I'll go with you anyway since a partner is mandatory in this tournament.' poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue, &amp; Got back to eating. *This changes things.* Kazuya Had planned to go to the tournament to apprehend Heihachi, Now with Jun's presence, this may impede the counter.

* * *

The day after. She told Jin about the tournament; obviously he was worried but he also believed &amp; supported his mother. To him it was more of a first step to get away from Kazuya. The tournament was held at a huge arena with millions of viewers &amp; spectators who had come to watch talented fighters.

'Do not use any of your abilities. Stay close; let me take on most of the fighters.' Kazuya instructed as they walk down the path way to the centre of the arena.

She scoffed. 'I can still handle it even without my abilities.' She wasn't a china doll, it was as if he had forgotten how she managed to get to the quarterfinals in the second tournament.

The bell rang introductions, were made their first opponents: was a man with dark glasses and a woman with a cat like mask both displayed exceptional ninja skills. Their names were raving and Kunimitsu. In the first round Kazuya defeated the man easily. While in the second round Jun squared off against the girl. She looked easy to defeat but Jun had to keep the spirit in control during the fight. By no means was she to show any kind of supernatural ability so that she may get there any kind of attention. Except she didn't expect her opponent to move so fast. It cost her a bit off guard but she managed to find her weakness and defeat her.

When she went back to Kazuya she heard him say 'too much for you darling?' That cheeky question gave him a coy smile. After their victory they went back stage, Kazuya asked Jun to wait for the next announcement while he attends to a phone call in private. 'What do you mean he's not here?!' he snarled at the speaker on the other side. 'Fine tell Anna to send the car here.' Proceeding on to the next battle it was against two men: one wearing a leopard mask named king and his partner was a huge bulky man named Craig Marduk. Kazuya planned on facing King as a Mexican wrestler required a special strategy to be taken down. But what he didn't count on was Craig overpowering Jun. It wasn't fair on her to suppress her ability and also be outstanding during a battle especially if she had difficulty controlling her powers, which would function according to her emotions. He appreciated the effort she was making, but only someone like him who's had years of practice could have mastered it. Yes he did think about that fact, which is why he kept a close eye on her. Craig grappled her; picked her up &amp; attacked her with punches to the face. She tried to block him but before he could land the Fourth punch, he was jabbed at the side of his face with Kazuya's knee. That does take Marduk off of her but he doesn't back down so easily.

'What do you think you're doing?'

'Saving you...?' stating the obvious.

'I can handle it. Just get back-' her distraction almost got her hit by Marduk if it hadn't been for Kazuya who swiped her from where she was standing into his arms. His arm snaked around her back as she was pressed against him.

'apparently you can't.' just above a whisper, he smirked and slowly shifted his eyes down to her lips.

She blinked away from him when she realized they were gathering a lot of attention 'Kazuya, what are you doing?' she tried to push against him 'people are watching.'

But she failed at moving him. Thus he softly whispered 'so let them.'

Flirting in the middle of a match 'you know it's really disgusting how your mind just goes in _one_ direction' she snapped.

'That was hurtful' he deadpanned. After that they were torn apart by their opponents. King fought Kazuya while Marduk caught Jun in a sleeper hold position off the ground. This time Kazuya had his hands filled. King wouldn't give him a chance to assist her. One last glance at her and he could see her fainting.

_Fuck this!_ His eyes became red and he flipped king over. With one hand he kept King down and with the other he waved his hand to where Marduk stood. The brute began to choke. In time he left Jun and she dropped to her knees.

Between her coughing she looked at Kazuya and tried to stop him 'Don't.' but by the time she recovered, the match was over and both of them were disqualified.

* * *

It was 2:30 in the afternoon and they were already heading home in the car. Both looking away from each other; without a word or a glance, they continued their selling expression in silence. After the car had dropped them off in front of the forest and as they walk back towards the cabin Jun started 'what happened to ''not to use any of your abilities''?'

'I had no choice.' he bit back.

'I told you I could have handled it.'

'you were fainting, Jun.'

'Why do you have an issue with me fending for myself? Where are you so selfish?' a casual question with a stroke of her shoulders, yes, he did make a selfish move but yet when she said it, even a viper venom would have been sweeter.

'You're right. It was just an excuse for me to leave. Because what I went there for I didn't get, so I thought why not just walk out, but I couldn't; because now I have a partner. And before you raise the question of why I shouldn't have left you there, know this: you aren't strong enough to control your powers and what you couldn't handle one-on-one would have been a lot worse two-on-one. &amp; IF something would have happened to you, your chimp of a son wouldn't take 2 seconds to go ballistic on me!' by this time they had reached the house. 'It was never about you fending for yourself, in fact-' Jun suddenly held his arm and shushed him. After a few seconds of listening carefully they could hear voices from the back of the house- likely Jin's room.

They rushed towards their son, sliding the door open to see a blonde woman sitting on the bed in front of him. Jun's response level must be at its peak. She fumed the second she saw the blonde in such close range with her son. Her voice echoed in the room ' get away from him!'

Jin was smiling when his mother entered the room, probably discussing something funny with the blonde lady or maybe he just didn't expect her to be back so early. But sensing the harsh tone he tried to explain 'Mum-'

'Mum?!' the blonde interrupted with a raised eyebrow 'That's YOUR mother?!' while pointing at Jun. She recognized Kazuya and said 'Mishima'

'Williams.'

'Long time asshole.'

He slowly shook his head and smirked ' not likely whore.'

'M-mum' Jin had to interrupt in case it got more ugly. 'this is Nina, my assistant-' trying to make it sound as clean and decent as he could, but Jun wasn't convinced.

'Slash dominatrix.' Kazuya completed.

But Jun was in no laughing mood 'she was the one who gave you that drug!'

Nina stood up 'A-Hey, you're son willingly took it, wanted it. Like all the other _things_ he wanted.' She rolled her eyes with her arms crossed.

In the next few seconds Jun marched, completely wild-eyed, obviously no one in the room noticed it. All of them were lost in their own somewhere. It was the sound of a snap that brought everyone's attention. Jin confounded, while Nina spoke for the look on her boss's face 'you can't do that to him-'

Jin stopped her with a gesture of his hand 'No. It's alright, I sorta... Had it coming.' He then looked at the storm forming in his mother's eyes.

Kazuya didn't really expect her to go forward with that move but since she did, it must mean she was really pissed by Jin's actions. 'There's a lot more than just a slap' he added on a serious note.

'And I'm just getting started' his mother unblinkingly spoke. Nina tried to step back but Jun caught her by the arm 'and you aren't going anywhere.'

'I can't help you, really. It's between you and your son.'

'Lie to me again, and I'll break your arm, that's a start.'

'Hey look, if you're worried about the drugs; it's not what it seems, it's only meant to prevent the devil Gene from getting out of control, no harm really.'

'Is that so? And what about the prostitutes all over him, were they 'meant to keep the devil gene under control' too?'

Jin closed his eyes in a pained expression. While Nina continued 'side effect?' Yeah. Another slap.

'That's for not doing it the right way. You could have at least settled down, like a normal person.'

'Nobody wants a _damaged_ partner' the boy cracked a smile from the corner of his mouth.

'You're not damaged!' Both of the women spoke simultaneously; a nice little self-esteem boost. Another slap.

'now what was that for?' the boy exclaimed while he rubbed his red cheek. 'It's starting to hurt now.'

'That, what's for trying to kill yourself. How dare you! What were you thinking? Is this what I taught you?!'

His eyes downcast, he clenched the blanket in his hands and his lower lip trembled as he spoke 'if you knew the kind of things I've done, you'd want me to die too.'

'But your girlfriend wouldn't.' Kazuya interrupted.

'What girlfriend?' the blonde one asked.

'Ponytail, Chinese-' the short description only pointed at one person.

'Oh No, the Panda girl is not his girlfriend. But she is crazy after him. You should see the love letters she's sent. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a shrine just for him, &amp; her, together-' Jin cleared his throat, loud enough to interrupted her.

'Thank-you Nina, could you please wait outside.' he asked humbly.

Kazuya walked outside too. Mother &amp; son needed to talk this out, alone. He picked out his phone and told Anna to take out cash of about $10,000. And send it from the initials of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Too busy to realize that Nina could hear him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**1) This chapter was mainly for that one step taken by Kazuya &amp; Jun. Also for confronting Jin.**

**2) there'll be ways in which I'll write something &amp; it could possibly have a hidden meaning to it. (that's just how I write it) I like to leave clues for people to follow. mind you it COULD mislead you!**

**3) Enter Nina williams. Jin is totally freaked out by leaving Nina &amp; jun in the same room. cause Nina is so far the only one who's like a key to come of his secrets &amp; also because he's paused at how to say 'the assassin I've hired'. If some of you think that there's some romance between Nina &amp; Jin. Great. I don't mind, but in this fic it's not happening. She's more like Alfred is to Batman, which you'll know why is helpful later on. but HOW did she get here? will be explained later.**

**4) There's always a reason for things in this fic, such as Nina talking about Jun like 'That's YOUR mother?!' (next chapter)**

**5) Jin is an adult here, a responsible one too. It's just that he slipped this once. 'ya' make one little mistake &amp; they never let you forget' - this might be alittle helpful. &amp; also he's very sensitive when it comes to his mother. he may show some signs of regression mode when her chiding comes around. it's like to the world he may show the Mr. Kazama face but to his mother he literally shows little-boy-lost face. **

** Nina tries to explain that the devil gene is under control due to (dinosaur-type strong) drug that Jin was reduced to take. apparently Jin has done something (via devil Jin) really horrific that he couldn't deal with anymore.  
In my opinion the tournament are held by the Mishima ziabatsu which means Nina announced the Tag tournament here.**

**please tell me what you think. A review is always appreciated. :) :)**


	11. Dreams

**A/N: To the Guest (Vive La France) thank you for reading my fiction. &amp; yes I would take criticism positively. it makes me write &amp; devote myself better. I would reply to people but I don't know how to reply to Guests that come here. that reminds me i'll put an explanation at the end of this chapter. feel free to give a message. really I don't bite &amp; honestly none of the characters will suffer either. :) it has been known since a few chapters that Jun cannot control her powers, she's a newbie to it, but tries. kazuya knows that she has trouble with her powers, cause he can see it &amp; does tell her. which is why he also tells her not to use any of her abilities cause she might really hurt people as she did in lee's lab. kazuya went to the tournament just to face his old man, &amp; since heihachi wasn't there he found an excuse to exit, but couldn't tell Jun about it, b/c it was kinda mean of him just to consider his goals &amp; not hers. Coming to Nina Williams: according to the story after Jin went missing she was functioning the ziabatsu which is responsible for organizing TKOFT. Jun entered as her name. its pretty easy to find connections when your last name is the same. all she did was follow them. Overall, I apologize if the previous chapter wasn't upto how you normally prefer my fics. It was hard for me to place it all under one roof. thank you for being patient with me. :) :) :***

**Thus coming to my second update of the week. Spoilers this chapter does have a slight M rated scene. &amp; there is a small time skip of days, so please don't kill me. &amp; I'll just leave this here.**

* * *

Nina was surprised at how much of an impact Jun had on him. She had worked with Jin Kazama for some time now, enough to realize that within this hard shell of an exterior he was like an adorable, cuddly, plush toy. This was further reinforced after the little chiding from mama bear about his recent term of behaviour. Nina had always seen the well-managed, tough, on-top-of-things, Mr Kazama. Not the big googly, wet eyes, 10-year-old-kid-who-never-grew-up, Jin Kazama. The puffed with conceit Jin, who could do no wrong, was turned into a puddle of goop. That must mean that, somewhere deep beneath the ocean mermaids can be found, Pluto is an actual planet, heaven and hell do exist.

It could be perhaps the sudden loss of his mother at an early stage, left him in a state of confusion when it came to mourning for her. The strong attachment between these two shows the immense trust and blind faith he had in her; she's like a safety net, always ready to catch him when he falls. Which is probably why she's the only one who could crack that shell of his and look past the mask he wears. But from his perspective fear and happiness were like the size of a ring in a desert for this boy. She's the one who could bring a genuine smile to his face, yet he was scared to disappoint her also wanting to keep her absolutely out of harm's way.

They were in there for quite a while. Whatever it was they were talking about, was in soft muffled voices. Nina waited for them to be done so she leaned towards the wall adjacent to the door. After the mother and Son's conversation was over she stomped out of the house without even noticing Nina. Kazuya saw her leave; judging by her clenched hands and raised nostrils, things did not go so well with Jin. Kazuya followed Jun in hopes of consoling her while Nina entered Jin's room after his mother had left and gave a slight giggle while shaking her head.

'What's so funny?' while drinking a glass of water.

'your mother is quite a woman.' trying to take in the environment around her. 'so what did you guys talk about?' she knew that was a personal and territory-passing question. But she had to know specially after the look Jun gave her. It was very palpable that to her the blonde lady is the one who's riding her baby boy with lap dancing as a side dish. Nina could have told her about her own son, similar to Jin's age, but that would have made things worse.

'you.' he smirked. Wow he knew what he was doing. Keeping her in suspense, it's not pleasant to do that to a lady.

'Did she buy it?'

'nope.' thought so. Personal prostitute it is.

'Did she bring you here?'

'Yeah' answered after clearing his throat.

'So it's her house?' reconfirming or trying to lead him in a certain direction.

'I-' he wasn't sure. Clearly visible.

'Never mind that question. What is... Kazuya doing here?'

He thought of a correct word, based on what his mother had told him 'he helped her find me.'

'And is this _helping_ still in process?'

'I doubt it, he's out of the picture now.' he was so confident about it, as if it were actually true.

His assistant smiled in a straight line ' is that what you think or you're actually sure about it?'

'I'm sure about it.' She raised an eyebrow at him. The indication of really? 'I am. Mom herself told me that she went to the tournament to win the prize money. You must have seen her there too.'

'Oh I did' she nodded '&amp; saw something else there too' raised eyebrows contoured a big question mark on his face. 'The spark between a couple reunited is something, truly worth seeing.' she grabbed the chair which was kept in a corner, of the room and bought it close to his bed.

'So she was his tag partner, that doesn't mean there's something going on between them.' He wasn't going to admit it anytime soon.

'no of course not.' Nina could tell that he didn't like hearing anything bad about his mother; if Kazuya was a part their lives or was somewhat close to Jun. He wasn't ready to take it. 'I'm just saying: both of them look cute working together.'

'They? No –She; doesn't like him, if that's what you're thinking. No. She's over him.' A mix of panic &amp; frustration slowly began to rise; Nina sighed when she saw this change in him. Fairly, she didn't want him to be in the dark. If his enemy was coming closer to him for any reason due to whatever means, she wanted him to be prepared. She knew how much Kazuya's presence irritated the life out of Jin, which is why 'good terms' with this person wasn't going to happen anytime this year. This brings her to wonder if now maybe the right time to tell him that Kazuya plans to fund Jun secretly. Not likely such a good idea. That would just add fuel to the fire, especially now since Jin was in a bad condition. So she decided to keep it to herself; although noticing Kazuya sudden change, Nina lightly smiled at her boss's failure to see that his parents might have more than just an attraction towards each other.

'I'm just reporting what I saw. Anyways, I'll keep in touch, visit you daily; just be careful, keep your eyes open okay?' as she got up he stopped her again.

'I want you to keep an eye on his accounts. Where the money goes, how much and to whom. I want every update.'

_Oh shit, that's going to be a problem_ 'Alright' she gulped. Maybe he did know about Kazuya's shenanigans, but somehow didn't expect his mother to get involved in it, or knew about that too and doesn't accept it.

* * *

For next few days Nina did just that. She kept him posted on kazuya &amp; the G-Corp's actions, while Jin received physiotherapy, a balanced diet &amp; a lot of water of the mystic springs to help him heal. As a new day came along there were more changes happening in Jun &amp; Kazuya. For instance, Kazuya would barely go to G-Corp HQ anymore instead he would spend most of his nights at the cabin. While talking to Jun he would stand a lot closer to her now, so much so that (when standing sideways) their elbows would continuously collide. He would find the stupidest excuse to grab her hand, &amp; she wouldn't even fidget away.

When Jin had managed well around crutches, he was more mobile around the house. Which meant he could come to the table, so that they may eat food together. It's one thing that when your parent pays attention to you &amp; another thing when your parents are completely lost in this world web of conversation with never ending dooey eyes &amp; yearning looks at each other which obviously made their boy uncomfortable; to an extent that Kazuya didn't even notice Jin sitting an inch away from him.

Jun didn't completely ignore Jin. She would talk &amp; spend time with him, but whenever that time of the day came Kazuya join her in the room. WHY? He wasn't part of their boy's life. Jin doubted that he was even interested; but he would sit there &amp; wait for her. At times like these he actually missed Kazuya's insults &amp; faces which were made towards him, instead he had a blank face every time he entered &amp; STILL did not look at Jin. His folks would come in together &amp; leave the room together. After which he could still hear them outside talking in muffled voices with a few giggles.

If this was kazuya's plot: getting close to Jun so that when Jin begins to trust him he can stab him in the back. Then a foolish attempt it was. But that's how Jin could interpret it. However, the two love birds were slowly slipping one their own, without really being aware of it. In kazuya's eyes Jun didn't see him as a sadistic monster-with-no-hope-for-return. She treated &amp; talked to him in the same manner that she used to so many years ago. It was as if she saw him for someone better, someone more human.

In truth Jun did not trust him at first, but she began to &amp; she wasn't disappointed. These two could sit quietly in a room &amp; still understand each other. Who said that whatever happened between them was a mistake?

_I really hope Nina was wrong._

* * *

He stood in water, the level just below his knees. Was it a puddle, lake or the sea, he didn't know. Looked around nothing could be seen for miles. Only the sky turning from pink to violet and the water turning dark. He started hearing an echo, of his name. A woman calling out to him. He recognized that voice that's pleasing voice was Jun. He turned around to see a ghostly white woman standing in the distance; covered in purplish patches and familiar luminous eyes as unknown holding her hand out for him, unknown's face with Jun's voice was calling him, pleading him to help her begging to be saved.

As he began to approach her his heart raced when he noticed that she was sinking; like quicksand, slowly little by little. He began to run. When he reached her, she was already waist deep. He tried to pull but was no use, eventually when she got inside fully he was being pulled along with her as well. When she began slipping from his hands it was like there was a choice to make. The force pulling her was too strong.

He held onto her from her arms as the slipping started. 'Hold on' he moved his mouth but no voice came out. The worry in her eyes diminished. Could she hear him under water?

She cupped his face with one of her hands &amp; said 'don't give up on me.' A voiceless message just before she was completely out of his hands. After the ghostly white face vanished underneath the darkness of the bottomless sea; He put all his strength in a scream, pushed &amp; forced his voice out on the feeling of distress. Until a sound, his sound-scream was audible to him.

From the watery paradise he came back to reality. _A nightmare?_ His forehead &amp; palms sweaty, heartbeat escalated &amp; the feeling of his stomach drop during that dream was suffocating him. He scrambled for his phone &amp; checked the time to be 4 in the morning. What a time to have a stupid dream. He hoped he hadn't woken up the other two in the cabin from his screaming. Kazuya had a nightmare? That hasn't happened in years. This was silly to him &amp; he thought of getting some fresh air near the spring, perhaps that would clear his mind. Just a few minutes' walk, it would do him good.

He dumped his phone in the room &amp; quietly sneaked out of the house. Finding it even with his eyes closed wasn't anything hard. He decided to go to the Mouth of the waterfall present at the top of the spring. It would be relaxing and mind clearing if he could take a dip. To his honesty he didn't know that the spring would be occupied by something else at this time or was it by _someone_; the shriek caught him by surprize.

Wiping the water from over his eyes, even in the faded moonlight, hidden by the clouds, he saw that he was sharing the pool with the woman he had just dreamt about. 'Jun?!' he focused more; clearly identifying the woman covering her breasts with her arm over them, to be the very same. Even though nothing was visible. 'Do you have any idea what time it is?'

'I could ask you the same, why're you here?

'What the hell are _you_ doing here?'

'Something private; which requires water.' He knew she meant bathing &amp; since he invaded her privacy, could he at least apologize &amp; leave?

'Oh well then' he relaxed his shoulders. 'No point in hiding it, nothing I haven't seen before.' Yeah no. He was staying.

So she rolled her eyes &amp; swam behind the curtain i.e. the waterfall. She still felt embarrassed &amp; wanted her space at the moment. She wasn't exactly hidden neither was she clear. He could make out from where her pale body started but couldn't make out the curves. While he washed his face with small splashes of water, she asked him 'so what brought you out here?'

'Bad dream.' A reflex answer. To which he later realized what a stupid move that was. Was he complaining about dreams? That wasn't how he rolled. He thought that he has somehow degraded himself in front of her. No woman finds a whiney man interesting. When she didn't reply he swam closer to the curtain; barely a foot &amp; a half away, just the flow of water separating them. He could clearly see a black curvy line on her back or it looked that way because of the water. Thinking it might be a snake, he instantly pulled her by the arm.

'Hey ow.' She hissed in response.

Trying to grab the critter with his free hand but realizing it was something embedded in her skin, a wound still trying to heal. 'What's…?' indicating towards the wound.

It was something he hadn't seen on her, quite a nasty, big, bad wound. She licked her lips before she answered. 'Oh that's, old; happened around when my house got burned.' She was referring to when ogre attacked.

'When Jin ran?'

'Yes' her confirmation ignited a huge neon sign in his head stating _coward._ 'I told him to run &amp; hide.'

'Why would you do that?' Jin should have stayed and fought alongside his mother; he shouldn't have ran.

'He was what? Probably 15 when it happened Kazuya. He's my child, I had to look out for him. Comes with the whole package of being a parent: we protect our kids.' She tried to explain to him how her super mother instinct came to life at that moment. As she did what she thought was right. But obviously Kazuya couldn't comprehend it.

'That's still not-' it means he's been wrongfully accusing Jin? he didn't want to be wrong about Jin. _Fucking Hell!_

She swam behind the curtain again before he could finish and he followed her; at the back of the curtain, there was comparatively less water if one proceeded towards the wall of the waterfall, but they stayed in shoulder deep.

'I'm so glad Jin ran that night because if we both were there, one of us wouldn't have been present today.' She stopped swimming till the water was right above her breasts &amp; he came about an arm's length away from her. 'And I don't want to live in a world without my son. He's all the memory of someone I have left.' she gave him a pleasant smile and began to turn towards the wall. Knowing that she meant him; his heart flipped in his chest. He grabbed one of her wrists &amp; pulled her towards him, while his other hand snaked around her stomach to press her back against his chest.

He applied open mouth kisses to her shoulder, the taste of water yet the essence of vanilla &amp; coconut invading his senses. Her breathes became short as she felt his length grinding against the curvature of her ass. Slowing, unnoticed the arm around her stomach slithers down to her core. 'Kaz…uya' barely above a whisper.

'There's a limit to being unreasonable Jun.' his voice heavy with arousal as he begins rubbing her clit. 'How long were you going to punish me?' His voice is really having a bad effect on her. She can't help but arch her back when her body gives in to his fingers. Her head on his shoulders gives him an opportunity to attack her neck, nipped, kissed &amp; sucked. She had a bite her lip to stop herself from moaning. Was this really happening after so many years, even when her hand threaded through his hair she couldn't believe it.

This little was short lived when kazuya removed his hand from her clit to her cover her mouth. She was confused as to what was happening, but he gave her a low shh in her ear &amp; said 'it's him.' She tried to look at whom had he mentioned. But the waterfall was sort of blocking her view. It was until something dark spread horizontally quite far, she realized that they were wings, black wings. A creature with black wings sitting beyond the waterfall, waiting on the rock of the spring like a predator. It scanned the area &amp; listened. When it couldn't find the thing what was needed, it flapped it's wings &amp; zoomed off.

That was something. Enough of a distraction for Jun to free her wrist &amp; turn around to face kazuya. She looped her arms around his neck &amp; pressed her lips against his. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, lapping their tongues against each other. He willing bought her closer so that she could sense exactly how much he missed her while he could feel her hard nipples rubbing against his chest, the feeling made him groan. They kissed until they came up for breath. Their heads still joint &amp; noses slightly bumming. 'I still love you.' He says a statement that has been wandering in his mind since the day he saw her again. He's been wanting to tell her for a while now.

She backs her head to look straight at him. No trickery in his eyes, no deceit in his voice. There's no denying it that he truly loves her. She cups his cheek ready to tell him her secret, but not sure of what he would think. But he has to know. Trying to calm her heart, she mentally counts to three &amp; just lets it out.

'I'm dying…'

* * *

**A/N: Could you guess the mystery character that has suddenly emerged? hint: name starts with a 'D' ends with a 'N' ;) ;) **

**for what Jun says in the end, remember... there's always a reason. so y'all keep down em pitchforks, please.**

**Nina does want Jin's safety but also can't believe Kazuya has turned soft for a chick, which is why she didn't tell Jin about him, &amp; no she won't back stab Jin either.**

**Jin's over protective side slightly shows here &amp; also if Kazuya does become nice Jin doesn't want to believe in it.**

**Reviews are always appretiated :D**


	12. Where Have You Been?

**A/N: PinkyPal (Guest) you almost got it right. No worries the wait is over. :D****  
**tkfan (Guest) &amp; KazuyaLoverProduction thank you for loving it** **  
**CodeZ (Guest) yes it is torture, &amp; i apologize in advance, it's gonna be a bit of an emotional roller-coaster.****  
**darwinette (Guest) lol yeah they would, like once lovers now reunited; does tend to show different colors. But sadly, you'll probably hate me after this chapter. *fingers crossed* I hope not though :P****

**All in all thankyou everyone for your patience, love &amp; support. I'm so sorry. I had this chapter for a while now but couldn't get the time to post it. There's a summary &amp; might tell you 'between the lines' kind of things. But if you require a 'why?' to be answered, don't be shy to pop over a pm. :) :) :)**

**Oh &amp; please reviews keep me healthy :* :***

* * *

****A SPECIAL THANKS TO darwinette (Guest), FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH HONEST OPINION. THANKS HON, :) :) I HOPE THIS EDITED VERSION IS BETTER. LET ME KNOW, OTHERWISE? THANKS AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT. LOOKING FORWARD TO MORE. :) have a lovely day. ****

* * *

**EDITED VERSION**

It was next to twilight by the time they got out of the spring. Kazuya waited patiently on a rock while Jun got dressed.

_I'm dying _the words repeating in his mind like a never ending tape recorder. He fell silent after she told him that. Hiding the expression on his face as he twitched the nose between his eyes, keeping those emotions sealed he wanted to know the answer of a very obvious question – _why?_

Of course he knew how she was deteriorating; whether it is the Devil Gene or any other supernatural malignant entity wanting to possess a vessel. They all function the same way. It's a two way street describing the basic trade. Someone's life for power, whether it being your own or another's as sacrifice. The more one uses that power the more the chances are of the entity possessing the body. The person gets pulled towards greed, hate, sinful deeds &amp; all the darkness that surrounds that power. As one spends time engulfed in that darkness, eventually sinks as they succumb to the evil that corrupts their body &amp; mind. Corroding everything away like acid until nothing is left. He only feared that there was not much time left for her then.

When she came closer he got up &amp; started to walk away. As if whatever excuse she would give wouldn't justify as to why she hid such an important thing from him. She tried to catch his hand once or twice but he made that extra effort to dodge it from her. With no luck, she suddenly grabbed him by a tug on the arm "Wait Kazuya-"

"For what?" he snatched his hand back.

"I was going to tell you-" she tried reasoning with him.

"Oh really?" he turned &amp; looked straight at her in the eye 'When?'

'I know I should have told you.'

"Then Why?!" he scowled.

"I needed to think about Jin, he was my first priority, and so I thought-" her speech became fast.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" his voice rose to a new height. "Where I could get that idiot the help he needs, you think I wouldn't have gotten it for you?! Had you just trusted Me." gritted through his teeth.

To his anger, all she could do was plead through her eyes as she shook her head. She meant to apologize, meant to give a lot of reasons but couldn't say anything.

With the sunlight coming through the tall trees and them only a few feet away from the cabin; they continued to stare at each other until they heard someone's footsteps coming closer. Jun blinked away from Kazuya's blazing gaze to see the person approaching them. To his surprise, her expression turned tranquil.

In a pair of bedroom slippers and hands shoved in the pockets of his sweatpants. He dragged his feet through the grass, wearing a grey colored hoodie. Jin approached coolly to where they stood. His mother palm gently touched his cheek, concerned about his wellbeing "Jin you can walk..." she was pleased he could finally move, not doubting his recovery to reach this far.

His son's new &amp; improved form made Kazuya's hunch correct. _The creature sitting on the rock was devil Jin! SHIT._ _But how the fuck wasn't he affected by it? The spring should be able to block his powers completely unless… this bastard is so far screwed that he needs to come in contact with the water to take effect._ But as far as he remembered Jun was giving him that water every day.

"Yeah" he replied and shifted his eyes to Kazuya was holding its breath "Finally." His eyes shifted towards his father &amp; smirked.

Kazuya wasn't scared of Jin's recovery but was hoping it would never happen. He liked the little cozy setup that he had made here &amp; knew everything would come to end if his son was 100% again. That was selfish thinking on his part, but he didn't care. In life one must become selfish to achieve the thing he wants most, so in his mind it was justified.

Kazuya thought Jin would do something rash but instead he turned towards his mother again &amp; changed his face into a pleasant smile "Breakfast?"

"O-of course, I'll get to it right away." He waited till he heard the door close, leaving him &amp; his father alone.

"In a relationship: you require trust, honesty, feelings &amp; faith in one another." Jin calmly began.

Kazuya crossed his arms bearing in mind that his son might do anything to create a fight right now. "Can't blame a man for trying" he shrugged his shoulders.

Jin chuckled "and failed at the same time."

"Unfortunately for you, she does like me." Kazuya smiled back in a sense of mockery.

"She pities you." Kazuya raised an eyebrow in question to what Jin meant. "At least she has me, all you have is... your own petty revenge which _to date_, couldn't finish."

"You're wrong-" Kazuya snapped.

"Am I? You know very well: between you &amp; me, she'll always pick me." The thought of what he meant came in kazuya's mind. "The foolish decision here would be to test that theory. Why give yourself false hope?"

When Kazuya's hands dropped to his sides, he couldn't meet eye to eye with his son. Jin knew his father understood what he was trying to say. He turned around &amp; went inside. Kazuya pondered over his son's words. Jin always did come first, she cared more for him over her own safety &amp; they never lied to one another. Did that mean Jin knew about Jun's fatal condition? Was Kazuya the only one who was not told? Was he that insignificant to her that she only bothered sharing it with her son &amp; didn't consider him? Or did she even mean to tell him at all? These questions stirred in his mind like soup in a cauldron.

It all came up to one conclusion _Jin was right._

So he did what any person would do, leave. After which he was not seen or heard from again.

* * *

It had been 17 days since she had that quarrel-misunderstanding with Kazuya. 17 days, she had tried to reach him, surely he should have called back by now. She left him countless messages but still no reply. Was he still angry at her? If he would only pick up, so that she could have an opportunity to tell him, she made a mistake; she'd apologize but could he just put his male ego aside and pick up.

In between intervals of making tonight's dinner this was the sixth call she had made today and still the same reply "I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is unreachable, please try again later." even the mechanical operator sounded annoying. She gave a defeated sigh when Jin called out to her.

"Yes Jin?' she asked while coming out of the kitchen with an apron tied around her waist.

He was tying his shoes, getting ready probably for another emergency meeting again. "Mum I have to go."

She giggled at the obvious deduction "I can see that but when will you be back?" acknowledging how much he had grown as pride ran through her.

"In the evening... Day after tomorrow" giving his most apologetic look.

"Jin why?" her frown made him more guilty for leaving her.

"I'll make it quick, I promise" he reassured her and grabbed his coat before leaving.

She was still worried about Kazuya, wondering whether if she could ask Jin about his whereabouts but was it a good idea to even ask. "Have you heard from your father?" she blurted out before he could reach the door.

He stopped dead in his tracks "No." He simply replied but didn't turn around to look at her.

"It's just that" she played with her fingers still thinking it's a bad idea "he's not answering his phone and I haven't seen him for more than 2 weeks..."

"Mum" she looked up to see that he was standing right in front of her. "He doesn't give a damn about us."

"He's not like that" still filled with doubt.

"He just wants you to think that. He's quite the master at manipulating. He does as he pleases, uses people &amp; then throws them away." His voice became more firm.

It wasn't just the change in his tone or the coldness in his expression, but rather Jun could see the madness in his eyes, that never ending hate towards Kazuya and the Mishima bloodline.

"It's just... not like, he wouldn't pick up" she blinkingly whispered.

Jin bend down to hug his mother, knowing his own temper, he might have scared her "it's alright mum." she brought her arms around him as well. "We don't need him, I'll keep us safe."

She tried to remain calm at that but she could sense the deceive somewhere in their conversation. There was something her son was being secretive about.

While on the other side of the door, Jin pressed speed dial on his cell and mumbled "keep an eye on her." Then sat in his car and drove away.

* * *

Since the day he left, Kazuya Mishima tried busying himself with other kinds of projects his cooperation needed; but would end up spending those hours drowned more in cigarette packs than reasonable food &amp; even less in sleep. His smoking habits increased every time he'd get a call or a message from Jun. He made the mistake of hearing a voice message once or twice: She wanted him to come by the cabin; she sounded so concerned. Was that for him? Why? Was she giving apology to clear her guilt? Such questions pushed away any pleasant thought he had of her. Jin's words clung to him even more. In such circumstances the nicotine would help, some types of cigars would make his mind numb from her memories. Every night such doses seemed necessary for him.

A day came where he thought time had slowed down for him. His surroundings were quiet, so quiet that he could only hear the ticking off the clock at his side table. He turned to his side to dust of the ash from the cancerous stick in his hand in an ash tray kept &amp; saw the time to be 7 p.m. taking another inhale, he could feel the awkward burn the tobacco created in his lungs; well anything was better than the pain he was already in yet felt powerless to drive it away. How many had he already smoked? Maybe he's becoming habitual to it. He wondered if it was passed lunch-dinner-time. He couldn't really recall hell he couldn't even recall the last time he had a proper sleep or when he last bathed. Judging from the _now_ pale vest &amp; his blue shorts, it was probably a while back. He leaned against the headboard of his bed. Keeping the cigarette between his index and middle finger he checked his phone. Skipping on to Anna's message about a meeting day held after tomorrow. He rolls his eyes even at the thought of seeing people's faces that were of no use to him.

He heard the front door being opened. Thinking that it might be his brunette assistant he threw the blanket aside and walked bare feet to the door. Not exactly sure whether to be surprised happy or angry because it was just ending with the front door opened. The woman in a baby pink sleeveless shirt and a long white skirt, had an odd grimace, as the contaminated cigarette air was about to make her cough. She skimmed through the place as she made her advancement towards Kazuya "what happened here?"

"Skipped cleaning" while leaning on the door frame, he took another puff with the intention she would notice.

She did. Keeping her eyes locked on that small roll of paper, she kept walking towards him until a wave of odor invaded her senses. "You STINK!" wrinkled her nose and waved a hand.

He rolled his eyes "what do you want Jun?" his seriousness was quite evident but she ignored it.

"At least" walked past him in a messy bedroom he had once slept in "become a bit decent. Go freshen up." she was about to sit on the bed.

"My decency has nothing to do with my question &amp; you do not want to sit _there_." Pointed at the bed &amp; chuckled. She gave groaned in disgust; even in his sarcasm she knew his favorite activity of the night. She didn't want her mind to wonder in the obnoxious images of him with his countless guests. He could tell to which he chuckled 'It's really insulting how your mind goes in just one direction.' he smirked at how he threw her words back at her.

"Ever felt the pain of your skin being pealed?" he questioned out of the blue, as he sat on a chair to light out the little bud left. "That's how it feels when the spirit is taken out."

She assumed he was reading her expressions. "No- I can overcome it."

"Is that so?" he reached for a packet of cigarettes, trying to avoid looking at her.

"Yeah-a little something I learned after I had Jin."

Hearing that name made his jaw clench "Seems like another talent you seem to possess after I was gone." Another mention of such a world &amp; he not present in it. His indication was regarded to her happiness with no help from him. But his world was only darkness; the only light he had was in her form. She was his only motivation towards it, his initial step into a fold of trust; His first true friend who knew every little tiny secret about him: his strengths, weaknesses, likes &amp; dislikes. So why didn't she allow him to repay the favor?

She could sense the hostility in the air all she wanted was to get this one even less out from between them. But how could she went on the other side he was twisting her words; she sighed in defeat and wondered if it even was Kazuya talking. "Okay enough of this..." she dashed towards him to snatch the cigarette away.

He instantly clasped her wrist. The visible rage in his eyes as he stood up with a face she thought was forgotten. "You don't get to do or say anything when it comes to me; you have no right. So remember your damn place!" he scowled at her defiantly.

She tried to fight out of his grasp which was becoming too painful for her to bear. "Kazuya you're hurting me!" her voice cracked.

_Good._ He thought. He was adamant to show her the pain she had caused him from her deception. He takes back the cigarette from her fingers before releasing her. His face again fell behind the mask where she couldn't tell what was going on in that mind of his; did he even want an apology?

Trying to soothe the mark on her wrist "when you didn't answer any of my messages-"

"I'm a busy man."

"I need help with my... problem"

"Now you need my help?!" his rudeness doesn't end. "You and your son are fine on your own."

"You very well know that the entity cannot be contained in a jar, it needs a vessel and Jin has only started becoming cured-"

"So? Ask your precious boy, he's a lot more gifted."

She fiddles with her fingers "Actually... he doesn't know." she hoped he would understand the sacrifice she had to make as a parent to simply protect Jin.

_That's just dandy_ he scoffed. "so technically, people like you and me are left to take the fall while a phenomenal shithead like him gets to live, how the fuck is that fair?" he took a whole new perspective to the word 'parenting'.

"If I recall correctly: You said you loved me &amp; then disappeared right after that."

Perhaps she was deliberately trying to push his buttons. Was she putting Kazuya &amp; Jin in the same category of sinister? She did notice the endless death stares they would give each other. Or was it that he was just worse because the dodge he made for a few weeks, in her eyes seem viewed him as a hypocrite.

Either way that struck a nerve; he looked at her expressionlessly and said "leave."

She was expecting some other sort of reaction but not this. She had barely got the time to process what he said when she found herself being pulled by her arm and dragged out of the apartment. "Kazuya-" trying to stop with the help of her feet but was unsuccessful against his strength "you said you'd help me."

He brought her face to face with him one last time, jerked at her arm said "I don't care." then pushed her outside and slammed the door shut. Except it was not shut all the way, something was stopping it.

* * *

**A/N: It is explained how Jun's problem could be solved.****  
**To all the Jin Kazama lovers: He's back! :D :D but isn't to be taken so lightly, he's playing both of his parents well.**  
**Okay so Kazuya is pissed that Jun never told him about it sooner. If he had confided in her then he expected her to be the same. But it doesn't become easier when Jin taunts him indicating that maybe shes over him &amp; doesn't feel the same way. &amp; when she does try to talk to him, he just felt like he was being used, he felt out of the loop.****

**Reviews are always appretiated :D**


	13. The Things You Make Me Do

**A/N: To the following****alwaydoubted****: Yes it may look that way doesn't it? thank you for the insight, I love it when people try to solve the story I've given them.****  
**Codez (guest)** **Thankyou so much for that lovely review. haha yes Kazuya has quite the ego problem, which is crushing poor Jun. it may seem like she's weak infront of them because remember they're the only ones who can make her that vulnerable. so yeah, poor her. It's a whole mixture of stubbornness until someone caves, but I suppose that's how characters grow, especially intimate ones. I'm sorry for the angst tho.**  
**tkfan (guest):** **What surprises me is that how you noticed the small thing I put in the end of my previous chapter :D :D. I love creating suspense. thankyou for appreciating** **my work.****

**Apologies everyone for taking so long, this &amp; the chapter after that were hard to do. There's like a few explanation pointers at the end of the chapter, so here goes.**

* * *

****A SPECIAL THANKS TO darwinette (Guest), FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH HONEST OPINION. THANKS HON, :) :) I HOPE THIS EDITED VERSION IS BETTER. LET ME KNOW, OTHERWISE? THANKS AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT. LOOKING FORWARD TO MORE. :) have a lovely day. ****

* * *

**EDITED VERSION**

Within the next few seconds the door was pushed open by a pair of teary ember eyes leading purplish-black hands which caught kazuya in time before he could react. Jun may have been weeping in her possessed state but the spirit took full advantage of that weakness. He tried to block her off, hold her in place until she was slowly backing him up towards a wall. A possessed Jun Kazama was overpowering kazuya. _Fuck! _Adrenaline hit him at that moment. He flipped her on the other side, pinning her against the wall; he held her in place by her neck.

As their eyes locked his begin their own Flair of red; her tears touched his hand around her throat. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"Yeah, so am I", he covered her mouth with his free hand and concentrated on his energy to suck the spirit out of her. Even though her screams were muffled he could still see the excruciating pain she went through as the process continued.

Uncontrollably, Kazuya's wings appeared, his eyes shined like stars, his skin became more and more dark as the haze of the evil spirit was transferred into his body. His head began to feel heavy; he instantly stepped away from Jun as the last essence of life from her eyes was taken. He backpedalled and fell to one knee with his arms tightly wrapped around his ribs, trying to keep the power contained and from losing control.

Slowly, trying to regain stability his hazy vision caught a hold of Jun coughing &amp; panting after she had fallen to her knees. When Kazuya reached her he gently rubbed his palm on her back. After one or two more coughs, vomit erupted from the woman.

This Bitter, sickening taste made her eyes roll back &amp; her head spin. But before she could lay flat on the ground, Kazuya balanced her limbless body and carried her to the bed. Noticing; that her hands, feet and skirt became dirty in the process. He made sure to let her and such a position that our hands and feet dangled off the edge of the bed, yet her head was on the pillow. Looking down at her fragile form, he wanted to hold her; hug her, to stop her from shivering. The vomiting was the last of her system, draining the body of its vile toxins. He wondered how did someone with a clean heart as her came to even possess an evil entity. They feast on the weak, hopeless, vengeful and Jun was none of those things. This triggered a memory of his own; the day he made _that_ trade. The instant he allowed the darkness to invade. _All that lust of power… &amp; for what? Petty fights really_ He scoffed thinking of how foolish he was; Kazuya regretted even making that deal now; He really wished he never did.

His eyes wandered down, catching a hold of his messy state, snapped him back to the present. He looked terrible, smelled worse. Before the woman resting could open her eyes he thought of freshening up; at least a bit presentable. It took him a few hours but he got everything cleaned up, the house, himself; even sprinkled a bit of cologne before he returned to her.

He cringed at her dirty hands; couldn't think of any other alternative so he started with the skirt. He reached for the waistband of the damn thing and paused. Still holding a thought of the situation: of what it actually is and what it may look like, especially to her. She may hate him but the thing had to be discarded right now.

It is when the cloth revealed the thighs underneath he heard himself gulp. Those legs, _oh _how he remembers them well; they still hadn't lost their beauty. Fighting the urge to feel the softness of her skin beneath his fingers, an image of Jun &amp; him popped in his mind; he licked his lips &amp; blinked the memory away. He didn't find it possible now.

After dumping the skirt he retrieved a small bucket of water mixed with soap &amp; a cloth. He gently began cleaning her from feet &amp; then hands; carefully wiping them so that she could not be disturbed.

But she was already awake, watching him as he cleaned her fingers. "Sorry" she mumbled. He raised his eyebrows in question. "I got you dirty… I'm… sorry" she sounded too weak.

"Can you move?" he sat at the foot of the bed. His simple avoidance of her tenderness got her fearful.

"Am I forgiven?" she was afraid that perhaps he had blocked her out completely. Would he throw her out if she was mobile again?

He stood up from the bed with his job finished "how're you feeling?" he dropped the cloth in the bucket.

"Still cold" she bit her bottom lip in hopes of seeing a bit of softness in him as she tried to wiggle her hand to move. He held up his hand to stop her and then tucked her feet in &amp; raised the blanket high enough for comfort.

"It will take a while... Rest" was all he said before he went to dispose of the instruments. He came back and lay down on the bed himself after peaking at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning, he sighed at the amount of work accomplished in a couple of hours and laid back on one side of the bed with one arm over his eyes, desperate for sleep.

Her eyes followed his every move, since when he quietly entered the room. She watched him sleep, wanting to engage in some sort of communication. She opened her mouth but nothing came out; could he feel her eyes on him. His last statement didn't really indicate a white flag from his side and the empty space in between them seemed more of an unmarked territory. She had to make some sort of an effort, she wanted to. So she wiggled her way underneath the blanket to his free arm, grabbed it and hugged it close lacing her fingers through his; Brought her legs to entangle with his. She spoke no words but wanted to pass a message to this gesture of reconciliation and he let her because he didn't push her away. She waited for him to look at her until the arm covering his eyes Rose and their gaze towards each other stood still. With his eyes unreadable he pulled his arm away from her she didn't know what he was going to turn his back on her; her heart almost ceased instead he took it over her head to cover her shoulder. She gladly scooted more closely to him so that her head rested on his chest. She couldn't stop smiling to herself for this accomplishment; the rise and fall of his body created the perfect rhythm for her sleep.

The cold feeling of emptiness woke her up. She laid alone in bed, to a new morning she stretched out her arms and yawned wondering how long she had been asleep. She slowly got out of bed and retreated towards the bathroom. She or a lime colored sundress and headed to words the kitchen.

* * *

He woke up with a jerk as if a load was being pushed on to him. Gaining proper consciousness he saw Jun snuggled up at his side. She looked so peaceful that he didn't consider waking her. He carefully slipped out of the bed, a quick check to see the time, it was already noon. He blinked a few times to process the future steps, the unpleasant grumbling sound from his stomach was enough to distract him. He considered food as his first priority and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Quietly prepared servings and tea, lastly grab the newspaper lying on the doormat. When he turned around Jun was already at the table waiting for him. The way she looked at him, he could have sworn he saw her eyes sparkle. He couldn't help but smile but he hoped she didn't see it. Suddenly a striking pain hurt his arm, Kazuya tried shaking it off but it wouldn't go away. This was unusual to him he couldn't determine the source of this pain &amp; it had never happened before.

He tried to keep a straight face at the matter at hand; clenching his jaw to ignore the overstretched muscle in his arm. He calmly sat at the table to read the newspaper, wanting to avoid her gaze which would seem to never shift from him. She was most likely expecting them to talk, but he didn't want to give her false hope.

"How's the arm?" breaking the awkward silence, again besides his efforts she was still able to read him clearly. "The pain will stop if you eat something" she definitely wanted _them_ to talk.

He still ignored her radiance; the crunching sound of the morning paper took him a bit off. He didn't notice when she had already finished everything on her plate. The sudden beep from his phone reminded him of another task so he quietly folded the paper and began his departure "I have to go" as he left his chair.

"Where"

"Office work"

"Can I come with you?" she tried following him.

"You should go home Jun."

"No- please, can't I just spend this last day with you?"

When he turned to look at her he paused before he could answer "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please-"

"Why are you doing this anyway?"

"Enough for a good memory; just this last time… I won't bother you after this- I won't even disturb you."

The thought of not seeing Jun again was enough of a punch to the gut. But he still told himself it would be better if she left his life, which is why he conceded her request.

* * *

They arrived at one of the G Corp factories where kazuya had to talk to the manager about some of the products that had to be delivered. A few minutes later, he returned to the car to notice that Jun was missing. She was nowhere in his sight, he called out to her but no answer. The factory itself was situated beside a river. Kazuya walked further along the river bank and saw a woman standing. He began to walk faster till he reached her.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to wait by the car!"

"The condition of the river would become worse if this Factory continues. I wanted to- should at least try to save the lives around it." Not even paying attention at how angry he might be.

"You should try to save _that mutt_ first" he mumbled. He was sure that he said it in his head; it was when Jun gave him a look of annoyance he realized that he had definitely said it out loud. "That came out... Wrong" blinkingly stated, like a child who said a bad word accident and now he was trying to justify his actions.

"It's okay. It used to happen to me too. For once, I'm very glad I don't have an on-going voice talking in my ear" she explained. She could understand what he was currently going through; of course she did.

Both of them walked back to the car "Jun, stay someplace where I can see you or at least tell me where you're going. Don't wander off like a child" he reproached.

"You're that worried for me?" she giggled.

"It's not like you leave a trail of bread crumbs to follow" she rolled her eyes. "I just want you to be safe till you get home. After that... He looks after you." Kazuya meant that for Jun's best interest but to her, it seemed like she was being tossed away.

"Why?" a tiny phrase leading to many bigger questions: _'why Jin and not you?' 'Why are you shutting me out?' 'Will we ever get past this?'_

These questions were simply answered with "Its better this way." Seeming not intentionally rude on his part but sounded like that anyway. He knew she wanted answers, she wanted better reasons to those answers but he didn't want to get into a never-ending argument with her and after his statement she sighed &amp; dropped the topic.

"Fine, can we go somewhere I want?" her question came up with an innocent smile.

"Only, if it's not some place boring."

"You're always bored, try to enjoy yourself."

"Nothing to enjoy" he shot back.

"Just for today, try to enjoy today with me" she insisted.

He took her to a restaurant so that they could have lunch. After they were seated Jun decided on starting a conversation "you know back in the day, people perceive you as a hot-headed, impulsive criminal." Kazuya smirked, probably aware of that rumor "Lei said that you came from an abusive background, who smuggled trying to impress his father."

He huffed "yeah everybody knew the truth about me except the last part. I smuggled to get money didn't give a shit about the old man" Jun nodded at that. "Lei's the one to talk..." she raised an eyebrow."At least people knew everything about me and like him, he kept fantasizing about the chick he could never have."

"Lei liked someone, who?" Kazuya scoffed &amp; then pointed towards her. "Me? Oh come on. That isn't possible!" waving her hand in disbelief.

"Why not. Every guy backstage agreed that you had an amazing ass. You're being a fighter is great, but that ass!" she could see he could picture every detail in front of him "... It was way too good for a wildlife officer." He knew he was responsible for making tinge of red became apparent in her cheeks. "No point in hiding it now" he chuckled.

"If I could go back in time, I'd beat you up for that" she said sarcastically remarked.

"If I could go back in time, I'd never marry you." that stung her a bit but she continued to mask the pain. "I was amazing in my time, the things I could have achieved."

"Had I only not gotten in your way right?" she had meant for it to sound rude but he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Actually; if it wasn't for that bet, Otherwise I was really trying to avoid you." talking his mouth full

"I became that popular?" referring to the bet that he mentioned, she knew what she was asking for and she believes he didn't mean any of these things but she could feel the crack in her trusted him increase.

"We all made a bet on who gets you first in bed. Speaking of which, my money is overdue."

"That makes sense" she was talking to herself deep in thought.

"What does?" busy with his food

"Its nothing- just that after you were gone, my hormones were going crazy so Lei kind of... took care of me."

"Is that right?" from his tone he suddenly seemed very interested.

She nodded in response "he was so sweet, I was becoming a menace creating havoc everywhere but then he kept by me like a real friend."

"When was this?" He wondered.

"When I was about to have Jin"

"So that's a few months? You could have at least waited a bit longer, after my death before you two started dating."

"We weren't dating."

"That's what it's referred to, yes."

"We weren't! He was just being sweet."

He chuckled "That wasn't being sweet. That was trying to nail my pregnant wife, within the same year of MY Death! Unless… did he?"

It took a while for Jun to understand Kazuya's question "_Excuse me!_"

"So that's a yes. Super" he leaned back &amp; crossed his arms.

"I didn't- does it even matter? If you had a second chance, you wouldn't even marry me."

"If I had a second chance with you, I wouldn't fuck up like I did." there was no smirk, no Amusement in his tone; he meant it and she knew that. "I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to do it right, I truly wanted to make you happy; I wish I had that chance. I'd do anything for it; wouldn't even think twice in taking it."

They stared at each other for a while not aware of their surroundings until the waiter brought them their check. After they closed the car door she asked to be taken to one last place.

"What do you want from City Hall?"

"Documents, identity, I'll need them from now on."

"You could ask Jin to do it."

"They'll need my signature and it's a long process I might as well do it myself."

* * *

Long process indeed, he thought they'd be over early but it took them a couple of hours; Even the moon and stars came out. Kazuya tried to keep his patience; he waited outside and office rubbing his temples while Jun got her credentials back. He was very relieved when she came out "done yet?"

"Just one left" she reassured.

He groaned "what now?" both of them were taken to a room where she was given a form. She brought it to Kazuya but he was in no mood to read "what is this?"

"Take it as, the quicker you sign, the faster we get to leave." that sounded like music to his ears, so he obliged her wish. A man sat behind a desk for putting a stamp on each document and making them official.

After the final form he look at what he presumed was a couple and said "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mishima. Congratulations on your marriage." Jun smile was filled with joy, she kissed the corner of kazuya as much as a celebration but when she looked at him he didn't move. The man sitting as a spectator went out of the room thinking that perhaps the newly wedded couple needed some time alone. She brought her arms around her new husband's neck but her wrists or stopped. She could see his jaw clenching and that his grip was becoming tighter.

"Kazuya-"

"What have you done?!"

"- You're hurting me!" she fought his grip.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU! Every time I give you a chance, every time that I think I should begin to trust you; you do something treacherous", he gritted. "I'm beginning to think I was wrong."

"I thought" she blinkingly began "that's what you wanted."

"What t-to get married _to you_ again?"

"you said you wanted a second chance" his jaw dropped and frustration indicating that you may have misinterpreted him" to make things right."

"IF; if I had a second chance. I meant that for something completely different like a new beginning." the officials appeared again, made Kazuya think, that maybe it wouldn't be wise to discuss the matter here any longer as their voices were becoming quite audible. So they drove to the apartment where the discussion continued.

"I don't understand why you are so against this" she walked in the small Lounge of the apartment" is this not a new beginning?"

"There are a number of reasons why it's not. Why this was completely wrong."

"Us... Being married... Is wrong? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes. Yes it is; you can't stay with me, can't you see that?"

"Why? Because of Jin?" trying to get in his head.

"And me."

* * *

**A/N: *the title obviously represents what an effect both of our characters have on each other**

***Again talking about Kazuya's ego, he does not like being overpowered, bested by anyone.**

***Now that finally has the possessed spirit [Unknown] in him, you'll notice how he's at times is losing control, as Jun mentions a voice always talking to her; making her say things she didn't like.**

***Kazuya is nice to Jun, saving her life &amp; being a sweet/jealous narcissistic jerk while on a date, because he decides on not seeing her after this, he is willingly pushing her away. What for? you'll know in the next chapter.**

***Kazuya DOES mention how he wanted to have that happily-ever-after chance with Jun &amp; admits that because of his decisions he has fucked up, not only himself but her life as well.**

***Yay they're married again. Good for us, but somehow horrible decision in Kazuya's opinion. at the last two lines: Jun realizes that Jin could have a problem with this new turn of events but Kazuya not only reassures that fact but also adds himself to the bag of problems they both face. Why? Again, next chapter.**


	14. Final Round

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient with me, I am very grateful to the people who love &amp; support this fic. Thank you, you all are beautiful people. Plus people who are wondering, I haven't abandoned my other fic 'If Only: you would come back to me'. I've already got chapters 2 &amp; 3 written I just have to post it but haven't gotten the time. But will do sooner than you think. Thank you for that too.**

**Just a little heads up- this was a tough chapter for me to write, so if y'all see any mistake (which are bound to happen) let me know, &amp; people who don't like angst &amp; a roller coaster of feels, scroll to the bottom for the summary**

**Here goes...**

* * *

****A SPECIAL THANKS TO darwinette (Guest), FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH HONEST OPINION. THANKS HON, :) :) I HOPE THIS EDITED VERSION IS BETTER. LET ME KNOW, OTHERWISE? THANKS AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT. LOOKING FORWARD TO MORE. :) have a lovely day. ****

* * *

**EDITED VERSION**

"But we're married now, we can work-" she tried to make sense.

"Don't be so childish, it's not that simple!" He stormed off into the bedroom but she still followed him, wanting to know why they couldn't have a chance.

"We can handle everything &amp; Jin can't- _won't_ say anything" she still clung to hope.

He clenched his teeth, thinking of how naive she could be. "He's not the 15 years old child you left behind. The boy brings war and destruction whenever his mood takes a swing, Do you think he would really understand?!" snarling, he inhaled through his nostrils. "Out of all the mindless things you've done, this!" pointing to both of them, indicating to their official &amp; very legal contract "is the _Most_ Foolish."

"You can't face that thing on your own" she meant the uncontrollable power he currently possessed. She was certain the devil Gene was putting thoughts in his head. She refused to believe he didn't need her.

"I was _trying _to get away from you" his rudeness increased, it was hurting her, he knew that; that made his heart ache even more. He didn't want to be this person to her, He knew she meant well. But he had made up his mind, it's not about him, it's about her; she deserves better, A lot better.

Her shoulders dropped "I really wanted us to get on with our lives together" she sniffed, she tried to hold back the tears and tried to keep her voice from cracking "I'm sorry for caring about you so much, since you obviously don't feel the same." she slowly sank down on the puffy blanket of the bed.

She was hurt, yes. But was she leaving, No. This just turned worse. He sighed, pinching the bridge between his nose &amp; forehead "Jun." his voice lowered, sounding defeated, he approached her bedside but she still refused to face him. He tried taking her hand to get her attention but she snatched it away turning her back to him. She pulled up her legs to her chest &amp; ducked her head, not wanting to see him. "This obstination has to stop" he huffed; he was tired of fighting, running &amp; hiding. He recognizes that look on her all too well, the point where she became stubborn beyond all measure. Even if the world turned inside out she wouldn't change her decision now, he had to try another tactic.

So he sat behind her, pulling her easily so that her back could lie on his chest he spoke "I do care." Removing the tips of her hair, his forehead descended onto her shoulder, she instantly shrugged when she felt him.

"Forget it" her muffled voice came from her where her head was ducked.

He brought his arms around her &amp; placed his chin on her shoulder this time "I always care about you, that's my flaw."

She elbowed him in the ribs "No you don't."

"Do you want to know the reason?" he kissed her hair but she wiggled away. As she was trying to run away, but he was faster in grabbing her arm, decreasing the distance between them; moving a strand of hair from her discontent features. "I wanted to give you your best chance, without me. You don't need someone as troublesome, conceited, a demonic bastard like me. You deserve to be happy."

"Need?" she scoffed "What do you know of what I _need_?" her watery eyes looked straight at him. "Perhaps I happen to be attracted to the demonic-conceited aspect."

He chuckled while giving a slight shake of his head. Knowing that she was overly fond of him "Then people would call you deranged." There was some truth to that joke, if one would really think about it.

Letting him wipe her wet cheeks, she sniffed a couple of times before answering "People never approved of us, no one thought we were meant for each other. It was always us against the world."

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles ever so gently "But this time, the one who stand against us is Jin." Closing her eyes for a moment, accepting the harsh reality "The kind of hatred Jin has towards me, is because of my past and situations I've put you two in; &amp; I've made my peace with that." She took a deep breath, calming herself. "But _you_ need him. If he were to see you with me, you'd lose him and I know, that would break you." he explained, knowing how important her son was to her.

"I need you too" speaking in a hushed tone after he brought her in his embrace.

"Maybe this is how it should be" he could feel her shaking her head, in denial of how this ends for them.

"I'll explain it to Jin-h-he will understand," when she looked at him, he only smiled, knowing exactly how Jin would respond, moreover he was impressed with how far she was willing to fight for them; For him.

"Such devotion &amp; sanguinity, I've always admired that about you." Holding her chin between his thumb &amp; forefinger, he kissed her forehead; he would miss that face; that smile, _her._

"I can't lose you again Kazuya" she confessed.

He bought his lips in a thin line "that's the pain I was avoiding too." That could be a slip of tongue on his part, but it was what she wanted to hear. He wasn't just throwing her away. In fact he put his selfishness aside, sacrificing his own need for her. He was not happy about his decision, but if they were together and then forced to stay apart, that would cause more pain for both of them. So he made her believe that he didn't need her not only for Jin, so that she could move ahead without him. She had a gut feeling that Kazuya was in pain, and now that she knew the reason behind it; she was more determined to make things work. Rising on her toes, her lips brushed his.

He let himself sync into the delightful kiss, suddenly a thought struck, him drowning in the cesspool of despair, this was wrong; _everything was wrong_. He slowly backed away, smiling, trying to hide the thoughts that tormented him. Glancing at the clock, seeing it was very late "Sleep. I'll take you in the morning."

She got in bed &amp; he lifted his shirt over his head before joining her. She came closer; his shoulders pillowed her head perfectly. "I'm not leaving you." She murmured.

"I'll figure something out" involuntarily making lazy patterns on her arm. Their breathing creating an evenly rhythm till sleep claimed them.

* * *

Her dream state was interrupted by kisses peppered to her exposed shoulder. Blissfully smiling in her sleep she hummed in appreciation "Kazuya..." turning to face him.

"Didn't mean to wake you" her arms came around his neck &amp; he let her play with his hair.

She opened those heavy eye lids "what time is it?" Choosing to kiss her, hoping this moment seized for them. He didn't have to ask her to stay, she already knew the answer.

"Too early from the time we slept" he spoke, keeping minimum space between so that they cuddled while they slept; the feeling of being close to her, made him more relaxed.

Seemed like a few minutes later; Jun made an effort to see the time: quarter past 8. She scrubbed her face with her hand to snap out of the hazed of slumber, to realize what today was. She scrambled off the bed accidentally waking up the man next to her. Kazuya saw her getting dressed; curious to know what was going on in her mind "Where do you think you're going?" his slurry voice caught her attention.

"To the cabin" busy focused on fixing her long skirt. Not realizing when he was right behind her and nuzzled her neck after enfolding her in his arms. "Jin will be-" he trailed to where her neck &amp; shoulder joined "-home—shit." Her eyes rolled, her hands went to his hair.

She turned around in his arms as he chuckled; proud of how he can make her forget her own words. "I love you" she said with the dreamiest expression on her face.

He'd been waiting to hear those words from her since from what seems like a lifetime. He believed she would say it to him, just wasn't prepared for it. Such joy would bring him worry very soon. What if such happiness ends? He couldn't face such pain, he wouldn't survive this time. Looking at her carefully, his thumb softly caressed her cheekbone "Do you mean it?" she nodded "Then _don't leave_. Let's just run."

It sounded so simple yet he knew it was impossible. Jin would hunt them down like a hound dog. Still, he wanted to take that leap with her.

She took his hand in hers "Is that really wise? Running from our own son?"

"I'm coming with you" it wasn't a request, rather a firm statement. He wanted to be her support, they're in this together.

"If we both go, then he will rebel against us" she reasoned.

"But if you're alone, he will over power you" he countered. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him."

"It might take a few days to break the news to him but he should know in time. I'll talk to him, he has to understand- and will, trust me" she gave him hope. "I know he might react differently-"

"It's not just that. He might hurt you in the process just to see me suffer. I honestly you don't mind the torment, as long as you're not a part of it." She pulled him crashing their lips together, tilting her head to go deeper &amp; he complied. He gave everything he had, tried to fit all the feelings he had contained since they've been apart in that one kiss. When they broke for air, she grabbed her purse &amp; headed towards the door. He remembered, a little something that would keep her close to him, a souvenir. He reached for his side drawer &amp; took out a small box. Before she could leave he caught her.

"What's this?" she curiously asked. He opened the box in front of her. It was a single gold band with a small diamond in the middle.

"Something I had for a while, thought of giving it to you" he earned a gasp from her.

"A wedding ring was so overdue" she giggled as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"As long as you have that, it'll let me know where you are" she squinted at the thought of him going as far as getting a mini tracking system for her in the small accessory. "I had to" he shrugged his shoulders innocently, just trying to be protective of her. It was still a sweet gesture for which she gave a kiss on his cheek &amp; promised to call him in a few hours.

* * *

Along the way she thought of picking up a few fruits for the cabin. She thought about how she would break the news to her son arriving in the evening. He might be tired and a bit stressed out from his work, so maybe after eating his favorite dish; he'd be in a happier place. Or she would probably be wise to wait for a day or two for his mood to settle down and then slowly bring him about the topic. The planning to have her time and brought her back to the cabin. She opened the front door and hung her keys.

"Where have you been?" the invading voice startled her. She saw a figure rising from a chair in front of the window.

With the light on the person's face she recognized him "Jin!" she hugged her boy "you're back early" she tried to sound as calm as possible. "I went for some groceries" clearing her throat.

"Yeah, kind of got off early so I came back, since when have you been out?"

He took her purse willingly, probably wanting to keep it in the closet like he used to; always helping his mother out. "Since; 8 o'clock. H-How long ago did you get here?" she asked while walking into the kitchen to get her son a glass of water.

From outside the room she could hear his audible voice "Since six." She immediately froze out of fear. As if she was caught lying to him and now that he probably knew she was bluffing he would ask her about the truth. She could hear Kazuya's warnings in her ear; it began to make her shake. She took a breath, consoling herself that she could do this. When she reached him he thanked her for the water and slowly paced towards the door frame of a bedroom. She saw his blonde assistant emerge out of the room. He took off the phone before handing her purse, the one that Kazuya had once given her for their communication.

"Everything is packed and ready sir" the blonde assassin said Jin knotted with a 'Good'.

"What's going on?" she noticed certain things of the house missing "where is everything?"

"We" gesturing to word mother and son "are going on a permanent vacation."

"What?!" realizing the current situation.

"So that" he continued dangling the phone in front of her "Your husband can't reach us." he held the phone with both ends in each hand. With a little pressure yet easily, he broke the phone in half.

"Jin- he saved my life." a little fact should stop him, she came by his side, reasoning.

"And in return he got more power" he countered, pulling her by the arm to go with him.

"Please Jin, I married him-"

"Because he told you to" completing the statement for her as per his perception but was far from the truth, Jin thought that his mother was manipulated yet again.

"No- please listen" she tried blocking his way, stopping him from marching out the front door. "Jin I willingly married him." He only rolled his eyes, every word was like a pathetic excuse to him "because I love-"

"You know what, you are free to do whatever you please" he cut her short; pointing at her as if she was not his mother but just another individual. Her tears kept falling at their own accord, he didn't value her enough. She could see it now; "Just know; I _will_ walk out of your life. You will see or hear from me ever again; just watch me disappear"

How could he say such hurtful things? "Please Jin" she beseeched him to reconsider mercy "For me."

He slowly shook his head, cold-heartedly said "You cannot have us both. But that is completely _your_ choice." He pushed passed her, nudged her shoulder like a commoner he wouldn't care about.

His final words sounded more of a threat; a warning she would be forced to obey. It wasn't a competition to be won, her son couldn't get that; this was her world that was crumbling. He left to sit in his car while she stood there trying to figure out the simple function of breathing.

* * *

***At G-corp. headquarters***

Not paying attention at the boring meeting, Kazuya Mishima's mind was preoccupied with the images of his wife. Smiling, at the recollection of the past few days, how they found their way back to each other. Feeling so content, that he didn't notice the time flying by with the meeting he was attending, well he wasn't present mentally but he couldn't care less. After all the formalities a box was delivered to his name. A small red colored box wrapped with a thin black ribbon. Before he could open it he received an envelope stating an invitation to the 'King of Iron fist Tournament 7'. He scoffed at the card, putting it aside; wondering if he ever needed to be part of this madness again. Shifting his attention to the mysterious looking box, after unwrapping it, there was a black card inside, as big as the box. Quizzical about why someone would even send this to him. He flipped the paper to see a familiar insignia made with red ink, similar to the one on Jin's arm, his tattoo. _This box was from the zaibatsu!_ He tossed the small black paper &amp; wasn't long when he found a golden ring inside, resting on a piece of wool; Jun's ring.

He held the ring in his fist remembering the last time he saw the woman he loved, wondering what Jin could have done to her. He couldn't contain his anger, and flip a table out of Rage. Anne scrambled in, questioning about the commotion, "get the men to find Jin Kazama, give the order: to shoot him at sight."

"Wouldn't you rather want him alive?" she assumed, sticking to his basic plan.

"I would want to see him dead." He gritted.

After she left, it was not enough for him to just sit there &amp; wait. He wanted to find him faster. He transformed into the demon within seconds, flying out the window shattering glass everywhere. He set out, went through every underdog, reporter, word of mouth possible, but there was no sign of the Kazama boy.

_Weeks went by_

_Nothing._

Each day his rage increased, it affected him, the devil evolving patches of his body into something more demonic, permanently. Most of his clothes tore from the abnormality of his arm &amp; now both eyes illuminated red lights. But he didn't care, the transformation, rage, the demon, nothing; he just wanted to punish Jin and there was only one place where he could ensure Jin would be there.

* * *

_The King of Iron-Fist Tournament (seven)_

Names were introduced, places &amp; instances were announced. Commentators debated on bitter rivalries which were in-progress since decades: have caused grievances, loss, envy &amp; friendships. A lot of cheering fans came to see their favorite fighters, while cameras rolled to be viewed throughout the world. The set up was eye popping, Hype was sky high &amp; the ambiance was chilling.

_"Some fighters have help, friends or backup but some came alone &amp; stood alone; one of such is Kazuya Mishima, once golden boy who threw away his chance at fame &amp; glory, now vengeful, power hungry devil, who regrets nothing. His father Heihachi Mishima, another power hungry tycoon, fit as a fiddle &amp; is still hell bent on becoming the most powerful man on earth._

_People from all around the world have a chance to prove that they are the best, with a bit of reward money &amp; a tinge of fame; your name goes down in history!_

_Speaking of history, the Mishimas have A LOT of history when it comes to such tournaments, obviously one of the major investors of this Iron fist Tournament is them: the Mishima Zaibatsu. It is now ruled by the youngest member of the Mishima family: Jin Kazama, who may fool you at first but should not be taken lightly, that boy, has won a couple of tournaments to last more than one lifetime achievement. He started from the bottom &amp; has worked his way to the top. Now, he's the boss, the man you want to beat, to get the gold, so everybody is after him. To be the best you must first beat the best._

_The following matches are: First Round (Quarter Finals): Ling Xiaoyu vs. Dragonov, Feng Wei Vs Claudio, Lars Alexander vs. Bryan, Katarina vs. Hwoarang, King vs. Lucky Chloe, Asuka vs. Shaheen, Alisa Bosconovitch vs. Paul Phoenix, Steve Fox vs. Lili,&amp; Marshal Law vs. Leo. People who have succeeded will go onto the semi finals facing even more challenges. It could be a possibility that one faces off in two matches or a triple threat, that's still a surprise."_

Proceeding from round one; many weren't successful, such as: Lucky Chloe, Xiaoyu, Bryan, Claudio, Paul, Asuka, Leo, Fox, &amp; even Hwoarang.

_"The second round (Semi finals): King vs. Feng Wei, Lili vs. Marshal Law (Winner of both matches takes on: Kazumi Mishima), Alisa Bosconovitchvs. Dragonov (winner takes on: Kazuya Mishima), Katarina vs. Shaheen vs. Lars (winner takes on: Heihachi Mishima)._

Kazuya vs. Alisa Bosconovitch

He refused to be slowed down by simpletons. He detested waiting for his target to come at him. Already deciding upon a strategy, he first dodged Alisa's chainsaws, explosive heads &amp; every possible maneuver. In his eyes she was too slow to take him down, giving her a few jabs; he fisted his hand to her head and applied force with electricity. Crushing her head instantly, the camera had to replay &amp; add slow motion to see what had happened.

A merciless way of fighting exclusive of breaking a sweat, Kazuya beat the robotic girl within a span of 5 minutes. His next match was announced against Heihachi.

Fate had another plan for the former father &amp; son. They were meant to square off against each other, with only one as the victor.

Kazuya's match had been placed somewhere near the mouth of a huge volcano to add more excitement and obstacles for both the contestants. His opponent however the man who despise the most, Heihachi Mishima; dressed in his usual black rags, standing with a typical scowl on his face wondered if the universe deliberately put them to face each other to tear one another apart for sport. Either way it was amusing every time for the sadistic old man.

Keeping an eye out for the condition of the active volcano he says "This ends tonight Kazuya."

His son took his signature stance "no one knows that better than me" stating darkly. He knew he had to be Swift and careful upon the soil of the mountain. But most of all, he has to keep his anger in control, not let Heihachi get under his skin.

Making the first move, Heihachi started with a few Jabs, cold strikes to his knee, and neck. Upon seeing a changed Kazuya, he laughed, mocked him further, of how weak he was, undeserving of the devil Gene. Kazuya counters his moves a bit but then Heihachi double counters them. Kazuya begins to get frustrated and increases his speed, to which Heihachi could foresee. Both of their fists crashed into one another as knuckles, multiple times, releasing waves of energy, causing more destruction around them, red cracks begin to appear beneath their feet. There was a time he saw Heihachi fleeing but the caught him "there's no going back now." he darkly explained.

Heihachi took that to his advantage, and caught him in a grapple "I'd be happy to make this place your grave!" giving him a Power bomb on to the unstable plates. Kazuya trying to regain his breath was visited by Jin's words _"She pities you. At least she has me, all you have is... your own petty revenge which to date, couldn't finish."_

Looking down at him "This time when I kill you Kazuya" the old man lifted his foot hovering over his son's head "Remain DEAD!" stomping his foot to an empty space, as Kazuya head rolled out, getting Heihachi's foot stuck in the soil. He tried to get it out but the area he stood on began form more cracks. The soil started to sink, and the lava began to erupt.

Heihachi screamed in agony as his feet burned, I even tried to pull himself up but now everything was swimming in lava. Before he could completely drop inside he was rescued by Kazuya, fully transformed, flying above.

Some mixed feelings of shock, relief and humor. He thought his son was weak, and will remain weak but he did not expect to be taken to the mouth of the volcano. The toxic fumes we're already doing a number on the old man as for Kazuya, he did not even flinch.

"You can't kill me Kazuya" Heihachi coughed, rather groveled, testing this new demon's patience "that just what the devil gene wants; to increase the hatred." Such reasoning was worthless; those words meant nothing to him.

Those red eyes slowly turned towards their opponent; in a deeper frequency, three voices spoke at once "That's what I want, for the hatred to end." He did not throw him in, instead head first, but the speed faster than any aircraft, took him up and then dragged him down to the core of the volcano. Creating a strong gust of air behind them, this instantly dried the lava.

People watching through their television sets, people back at the main arena, all witness the wonder of this match. Natives living nearby could hear the fatal-cry of the man, echo throughout the land. It had seemed... for both of them, to be dead.

Or that's what the news stated,

But Jin knew better.

* * *

**A/N: *the title reflecting the fight between Kazuya &amp; Heihachi. He thought he could square off with Jin but meh..**

***It's just that finally, finally Kazuya caves, their marriage is ruined by their son, who returns &amp; surprises Jun in a freakish threatening manner, like seriously all that was missing was a gun to the head. Talk about bloody son of the year. children tend to make a marriage go to another level, Jin chopped it down; Wow. *applaud***

***It hurts a certain percentage to Jun that her son had some negative thoughts towards Kazuya, but it was way worse when he forgot he's talking to his mother, &amp; not someone he meets. She is suppose to be this exalted personality in his mind &amp; now that he didn't even care to listen to her, she thinks he doesn't have that value for her or its just a lot of hurting for a mother of an only child. She loved him so much, she fights death &amp; the world for him &amp; this is how he repays her. it's really not all that fair. very unfair actually. *Bad, Bad Jin***

***Speaking of Tekken 7. Is it released yet? let me know someone, please. Plus don't get mad at me for how I've placed the characters (win-lose situation), it was based on my perspective &amp; some of it was random, this IS NOT THE REAL TEKKEN RANKING-STORY-OR HOW IT GOES. It could be that your favorite character won, but in this I love everyone.**

***Demon chewing at Kazuya &amp; he's letting it, too pissed to care. He just wants to drill a hole in everyone's head. you blame him?**

****Spoiler-alert: Jin saw Kazuya &amp; Heihachi's match first hand, his match took place near the volcano too. But is it enough? Does the hatred end? Find out in next Chapter**


	15. Jinxed

**A/N: Hello All. I'm finally back, after that o-so-long break, you know how real life could be... anyhoo... Here y'all go. Let me know what you think.**

**This chapter is generally a sub-chapter of the next chapter but I decided to post this first. Just to reassure I'm not talking against any culture or history here, I apologize if I hurt someone's feelings, I had no intention. Plus this is my perspective of how things pan out in the tekken universe. Please treat me kindly.**

* * *

On the way back to his residence, Jin Kazama had a little too much on his mind. He still could not believe that he came across another Mishima. Whether that was even true or not. But there was something about her that he could not forget. Their encounter &amp; her words, all seemed like an unsolved riddle.

EKEKEKEKE

_On the other side of the active volcano Jin approached his destination, leading to a lady dressed as a geisha, waiting. Sitting on her tiger, scratching the tiny hair on the bridge between its ears till she could notice Jin coming._

_"__so this is who I need to defeat now" she slowly turned to him._

_"__And you are-"_

_"__Kazumi Mishima."_

_"__Another Mishima?!" he mumbled to himself "but how could she- be so young?"_

_"__Aren't you a little young to be entering such a tournament?" she continued._

_"__I guess I'm just stubborn when it comes to backing down."_

_"__Such fighting spirit" she smiled as she dismounted "you know, I had a little boy once, he'd be around your age now. I wish I had gotten the chance to see him; just, one final time." She then took a stance that looked all too familiar._

* * *

"Sir, we've arrived" the driver stated.

The moment he entered the house, he heard Nina say "good, you're alive." With a glass of champagne in her hand she continued "what number is it this time, 3rd... Or 4th? You really have a gift with these tournaments, we should honestly celebrate." handing out a glass of champagne only to see him lost in thought. "Hey" she tilted her head to match with his downward gaze "You okay?"

He finally looked up at her "Nina, I met someone today."

She paused for a moment, "that great; u-um who she is?"

He leaned back in his comfy chair; with a question mark mapped on his face as he leaned against his knuckles, staring blankly into the air "I don't know, she was a geisha-kind of woman" he sighed.

She scooted her chair closer to him "You mean like those... Traditional Japanese types, with lots of freaky makeup?" she questioned while she sipped from her glass of wine.

"Actually; She was pretty."

Her eyes widened as she put her glass down. Wiping a pretend here in an exaggerated expression to make fun of the zaibatsu owner. " I'm sorry, it's just that such words coming from you, makes me so happy of this moment; it really gives me joy" she said in a motherly manner "You've finally found that special person Jin!" She gave him a toothy sarcastic smile.

"What!" he snapped out "No. No, that's not-" He knew she would seize this opportunity to put his leg.

"Oh but, you're in a 'goo-goo-' state and you used the words '_pretty_' and ' _woman_' in your description." He got up from his seat.

"Cut it out Nina," she giggled in return. "You know that kind of stuff, isn't for me."

"It's your fault for giving me the opportunity" she continued to laugh. He scoffed and shook his head as he began to walk towards the front door "Hey where're you going?"

"To the zaibatsu. Need to dig up on some past records" he answered.

"But you already know about Kazuya and Heihachi's family tree."

"Apparently I missed one" they talked and she followed him to the car.

"Who? Great grandfather?"

"Kazumi Mishima" the name rolled off of his tongue slowly, estranged tone voiced the depth of his curiosity.

"let me guess, that pretty woman of yours?" she gave a wicked smile.

* * *

**At the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ**

The elevator doors open at an unfamiliar floor. Nina realized this wasn't the floor where Jin's office was, so why did it stop here? She saw him confidently leading the way, that's when she asked "where are we going?" they passed a couple of check posts, with every guard saluting Jin, at his sight.

"The archive room."

"Why?" she wondered as they entered a huge room filled with file cabinets and shelves, it looked like his very own library. "I could have just dug out the info from your computer" she crossed her arms.

"That's because she's not in those files" he turned towards her, to explain his point further "why bother removing traces of a name and history from the family?"

"When it's something you want to hide" she deduced.

"Exactly." he opened one of the file cabinets marked with the letters 'K' &amp; 'M'.

"But why hide it? The world is probably infected with Heihachi's illegitimate children by now." she helped him. With luck on their side, they found the file they were looking for.

"hey, I found something" Nina called out to her boss" medical records, finances and oh, a birth certificate!"

"Yeah" Jin examined closely "but not hers."

"It's very old, says that Kazumi Mishima gave birth to a healthy baby boy on some date." Nina found it almost incomprehensible to read.

"Yeah she was talking something about her son" he remembered.

Nina also found an old black-and-white photograph of the young girl" hey look at this" she handed the picture to her boss "is that her?"

Looking at the picture he immediately recognized the woman he had encountered just a few hours ago "yeah that's her!"

"well, look who's standing beside her?" she pointed out. "That looks like Heihachi... Except younger."

"younger but still much older than her" he muttered.

Nina bit her lip, nervous to ask which she knew would make him Furious instantly but she still give it a shot "Hey don't you think she resembles someone-we know?" he raised an eyebrow at her "... Kazuya...?" he immediately winced at the mental image of that man, until she finished her sentence "-with-out the scowling."

He carefully looked at the picture again "he doesn't scowl Nina. That's just how he looks."

She laughed at his cocky remark "come on seriously, think about it; maybe she's someone important to him."

"The fact that she's standing next to Heihachi means she could probably be his daughter-"

"woah... Daughter?"

While counting on his fingers, Jin gave the following reasons: "first, she's too young to be his wife. Second, even in his youthful days he was still ugly; who would want to marry that?" he dangled the picture in front of her.

She snorted "Okay really, you can marry the girl." he scoffed at her sarcasm "But that's love Jin, it doesn't have to make sense; plus you and I are no one to judge."

His dismissal made her realize that he did not want to talk about it or perhaps didn't even want to understand what she meant. He most likely never could but she didn't question him, neither further poked into his affairs, such things require time, openness and maturity. She believed he was smart enough and that he would get there one day.

Scrambling further through those papers they came across a newspaper clipping "A great tragedy in the Mishima household." she read aloud while holding it, gathering Jin's attention.

_Late at Wednesday, an arsenal struck out within the prestigious home of The Mishimas. The cause is still unclear however this tragedy resulted in the loss of the Mishima household's beloved daughter, Kazumi Mishima (17). "She was loved by all and loved everyone. She was the closest to me &amp; I have always been blessed with the perfect daughter, never daughter-in-law. She will be forever remembered in our hearts. May she go in peace" says a devastated Mishima household leader, Jinpachi Mishima. Kazumi, married to the eldest heir of the Mishima family also had a son._

Nina pointed out "See! 'Eldest heir', it's definitely Heihachi."

"No" he paused for a moment "he did it."

"For heaven sakes Jin-" Nina gave a defeated sigh.

"What-you don't think so?" raising both his eyebrows.

"Well of course not, the guy was her husband-"

"Then" he picked up the clipping and gave it and Nina's hand. "Where in this entire article is his name? Or a statement or something concerning him?"

Nina read it again "he was probably in a state of shock and confusion."

"Confusion? Nina if she was his wife he could have at least expressed his grief about her loss."

"Maybe... That's just how he showed his love for her" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah" he crossed his arms, disappointingly "kind of runs in that family."

Nina tried to explain it to him again but he refused to believe anyone from that family could even have a heart. So she let him be; after gathering all the papers, she noticed something in the file.

"Nina put it back and let's go" Jin stated while fixing his coat.

"Wait, wait, wait, Jin you've got to take a look at this" holding a bunch of papers in her hand.

He examined them and said "So they're medical records, so what?"

"Aren't they a bit too many? And look at the dates" she pointed under the digits. "It was a few years before the fire and taken almost every day."

Jin's eyebrows furrowed, the mix of confusion and horror was expressed on his face.

Nina concluded "I think she was sick."

Several weeks passed since that day, and Jin continued his research for the reason behind Kazumi's death. Whether he wanted to prove that Heihachi was completely heartless from the beginning or was he actually a normal person once. He wasn't sure if it himself yet but from the medical records he tracked down Kazumi's condition. According to the doctors, it was some disease that they had never heard of before.

* * *

**A/N: This &amp; the next chapter was basically about what's the relationship between Nina and Jin. There could be something special. Perhaps just another relationship. Or probably they remember that they have a huge age gap. I'm still placing a few bread crumbs here and there.**

**The chapter title comes from the curse of the Devil Gene in the family. sure you could tell when Nina mentions it.**

**Nina likes to bug Jin every now and then.  
I'll try to update soon... Hope you have a great day**


	16. I am not Unhappy

**A/N: Hello All. Hows it going everyone?  
Just thought I'd leave this here. There is a bit of foul language and bit of a nasty reference directed at one of the characters so, warning in advance.**

* * *

One afternoon Jin was at home, eating his meal and reading the headlines from the morning paper at the table, until he heard the sound of a certain female, heels clicking towards him at a fast pace. "Okay. Will you really need to talk" Nina pull out a chair and sat next to him. "Jin your mother's condition is getting worse, the doctors are scared-"

"They've only just started the treatment, these things take time." He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I don't think time is what she needs."

Jin pinched the bridge between his nose and his forehead and sighed; closing his eyes for a moment for a bit before he spoke "You know it's been awhile since I was invited to attend an opera show" Nina was confused. Avoiding the topic, she assumed "Would you come with me? I would really need a representative."

"Um, I- Jin-" Nina was trying to form words.

"Good, be ready by 8" he didn't let her finish but before she could usher another word he got up and walked away.

This was no time to dodge such a critical matter; she may have been poking around a sensitive topic in his life but nothing should be more important than Jun's health. How could she tell him that it was getting worse day by day without getting fried in the process?

* * *

They arrived at the show later that evening. Jin who was wearing a black suit, had a very beautiful blonde at his arm. With a simple up do of her hair, sheathing a royal blue dress. The silk beautifully outlined her curves &amp; matched her eyes.

As they walked towards the hall, Jin spoke "You look stunning."

She smiled, wondering what brought out that mood in him, "You are aware that, I have a son as old as you right?"

He chuckled when he turned to face her "I meant to say… thankyou. For being with me up till now."

He was genuinely happy for her loyalty towards him &amp; she cherished that friendship too. But something itched, at the back of her mind. She still had to talk to him about Jun. All she needed was the right moment.

After they sat in their seats, at one of the upright corners, giving them a brilliant view of the stage. She reached out to him, gently pulling him by the arm. He too, leaned forward to hear her whisper "After this, I-We really have to talk about something; will you hear me out?"

He could see that it was really bothering her "Sure" he assured her by tapping on the back of her hand. Sealing a promise, to ease her worries. That relieved her, she could at least lean back, comfortably in her chair. Only hoping that Jin would keep an open mind when she would speak to him.

She picked up her small binoculars &amp; began to see the show. A few seconds had passed, when she heard a familiar laugh. She traced the sound back to the source; Scrambled through the audience and found someone very close to her heart. Even though she had never met him but she had known him. They were not exactly close but she cared about him. She would watch him from the Shadows, he was the only one who was a part of her, her son, Steve Fox.

She impulsively gasped "Steve is here" gathering Jin's attention.

"I know." It wasn't such a big thing for him to find out about other people. But after 30 minutes he noticed that she had not budged from the same direction. "What're you doing?"

"There's a girl sitting with him" she mentioned the ginger-haired Scott besides Steve.

Jin glanced at the girl himself "Ah yes, Linda; His date. I heard that they're engaged."

Nina winced "to-a-redhead?!" making it sound as disgusting as possible.

"It's his choice" he shrugged, stating as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Jin, he is my only child, &amp; children most of the time, are just stupid. They're incapable of thinking correctly."

"If you detest her that much then you should go &amp; talk to her" he suggested.

"Right; and say what? 'I think you're ugly so you don't qualify to marry my son.'"

Jin folded his arms "How about: 'Don't kill my son.'"

_That's ridiculous_. "If she's marrying him then-why-" her binoculars slowly descended &amp; she turned to face him, Scared for the first time in her life.

He unblinkingly stated "She's an assassin."

She tried to process those words; tried to analyse what would happen next. Between her thoughts she heard Jin again "I think she's getting up for something." Nina looked to where he had pointed. "You better hurry."

The target was set; she stood up to quickly walk outside the door.

* * *

***Back at one of his safe houses***

Jin stood nervous in front of a door, hesitant to knock. He took a deep breath, pushing away his fears and entering the room behind the door. It was mainly dark there; a dim light was enough to highlight the outline of a queen sized bed. There laid a woman, with a blanket up to her chest. Staring at the ceiling, pale &amp; expressionless.

When Jin entered the room, she didn't turn to greet him. She probably didn't even notice him.

"Mum" after he quickly closed the door behind him he sat on the bed next to her, with the gentlest smile. "My day was horribly boring, how was yours?" trying to start a conversation; even for his calm, delightful tone she did not reply to him. "I've heard there are great doctors in a hospital towards the North, we can go see them tomorrow." He continued but her silence was becoming difficult for him to bear. "You know Mum, the doctors cannot help you if you can't help yourself, and at least you should take care of your weight." He tried to get her to look at him "Mom are you listening?" the second his hand contacted hers, she instantly jerked. As if her hand was pricked by a thorn. She finally turned to face her son, but what he saw hurt him immensely.

She looked at him with a confused- angry face and hollow eyes. As if she was questioning him non-verbally _'who are you?'_ Or _'why are you touching me?'_ both questions Jin was horrified to even think about. Immediately he ascended from the bed. "You probably hate me right now, but you'll love me later. Trust me, this is better for the both of us."

After he exited the room, he walked slowly towards the lounge; confident in himself that one day his mother would look past her Tantrums. But was he too harsh in his methods? No. he shook away that thought, this was better for them.

Again, the sound of a certain someone's heels, stepping ever so closer in his direction invaded his ears. He took a breath to maintain is boss-like persona &amp;turned around to see his blonde bodyguard, not in a very pleasant mood.

"I'm assuming you got her" he spoke while removing his cufflinks.

She approached closer; an angry vibe could be sensed from the way she walked. "You knew about her from the start, didn't you?"

She was definitely angry; that was the most threatening tone he had heard from her. "I may have known something" he trailed off.

She shook her head in disbelief with widened eyes. "How could you do this to me, he is my son!" she hissed.

"Isn't it better when you get to choose: who gets to be in the lives of the people you care about?" he reasoned.

"You have no right to-"

"I saved another life" a certain confidence in his voice "Just like I did for my mother."

She couldn't believe he compared both situations. "This was nothing like that!"

"Sure" she continued with an exaggerated appreciation "thank you for telling me that my son was about to get stabbed. But what you did to your mother is nothing to be proud of!"

"Excuse me?" he blinkingly questioned. "Taking her far away from _that_ creature was undoubtedly-"

"You separated her from the person she loved."

"He wouldn't have raped her, if he had loved her." Nina stared with her mouth gaped. "That's right, he took advantage of her. He was _disgusting_ that way. He's a liar; him, his father &amp; the entire deceitful bloodline." he gritted, the memory was too horrible for him to recollect.

"Who told you that?" he looked at her with crossed eye brows, then she rephrased her question "who told you that she had been taken advantage of?"

"That… bastard father of his." He descended on a sofa, this conversation was making him uncomfortable.

"Heihachi!?" she was surprized. "&amp; you believed him. Didn't you just say that he was a liar too? So how to you know that he isn't-"

"Because… it makes sense Nina!" he was breathing hard.

"It _doesn't_ make any sense. Look at her now Jin, tell me you don't have the slightest notion that what you're doing is wrong."

"She can ask me for anything but I _will not_ let her go to that man."

Nina's shoulders dropped. "It really sucks being her." He looked at her again "poor her; she is so miserable that she can't leave you &amp; neither can she curse you; she's stuck with you. You, someone she trusted; just shattered her, like she was nothing."

"I did, what was best for her." His eyes glowered.

"You did what was best for _you_." She scowled "When you weren't there Kazuya helped your mum &amp; when you were there, he stood up with all your crap. The man who couldn't stand your sight lived with you under the same roof; just for her."

"Don't believe too much into it Nina. He threatened to kill me while I was there." He countered.

"And did he?" he was quiet. "Think Jin, what changed. He wanted to become better, he wanted to be happy."

"Someone like him doesn't deserve to be happy." He sneered.

"They're your parents Jin. They fought tooth and nail to be together and start a family."

"That's bullshit Nina" he stood up in rage "It's a lie… _All of it_" he snarled.

There was that madness again. He was going in defensive mode so she tried a different approach "I get it; you wanted answers. Your folks weren't around so the only source was the old son-of-a-bitch; and I get why you hate him. But then that hatred grew, so much so that it was easily directed towards your 'unknown-mysterious' father. So you thought _'hey grandpa's super crazy, so his son wouldn't be less of an asshole too!' _not realizing that he may be different, right?"

He acknowledged her words with a condescending sneer.

It made her think, Jin wasn't that dense. He had pictured so many versions of his parents' relationship filled with trust, deceitful lies, painful supremacy, hurt &amp; betrayal. There was more to what he was hiding. "You knew… they eloped. You knew that they loved each other but you couldn't deal with it. That, record… you got rid of all the marriage records didn't you?" astonished at as all the pieces began to fall into place, the history of Kazuya &amp; Jun's first marriage ever taking place was missing. "Your mum didn't use Kazuya's name, for a reason of her own, but that made your job easier. Were you really that pissed at him that you couldn't even stand his name next to yours?"

His breathing became stable, his eyes beamed with satisfaction; but he didn't deny her allegations instead he remained silent.

She pitied him now; his hatred would be his downfall one day, &amp; she didn't want that for him. Jin was a child after all, and every child is guided: wrong from right. Given his past, he wasn't guided that well, whatever he gathered himself has made him confused. _This should end_"You know what the truth is, why not… just let it go?" she urged. Like a final plea towards sanity itself. She wanted him to be at peace. Accept his parents' feelings, condition &amp; move on.

He swallowed before he could ask "Out of nowhere: if you went to Steve now, would he accept you?" He wanted her to see the world through his eyes. To know, that it isn't easy to blink away the pain he has been through.

She knew he was immature because his heart was not as dark as he had portrayed it to be. "If I was blessed with as many luxuries as Jun; and my son had done the same thing you did… I would have _never_ _forgiven him._" Symbolically placing him in Steve's shoes, even then the deed isn't ignored. Perhaps her words could make him a little more empathetic towards his mother. But she was wrong.

"Your son?" He seemed to jeer at her "He doesn't even know you exist."

That was below the belt; it pained her that he stooped so low, but she refrained from showing it. She genuinely wanted to help, now she wanted nothing more than to leave.

Before she did however, she turned to say one last thing "At least I'm sure that he didn't become a twisted fuck like you." She stormed out of the room, leaving Jin completely in solitude.

Still wondering, if what he had done was something right.

* * *

**A/N: Nina and Jin have a motherly/son/dependable like of friendship. Nina knows what pressure points to push but that doesn't mean she isn't scared of bad old Devil Jin, which is why she had to be careful.**

**Jin is not as feeble minded as one thinks, he knew that if he emotionally blackmailed Jun, she would bow down; because she doesn't want Jin to leave her. Obviously that kind of situation isn't the same when it comes to Nina. She wouldn't take much of his shit. Yes they're friends, they have a contract, doesn't mean she's bound to him. He knows they both can walk their separate ways if the time comes. But at the moment Nina was more of a support to his plots.**

**Btw, give Jin little benefit of the doubt, little baby's too confused to know and to messed up to change.**

**But doesn't mean he doesn't care about people around him. he does. Just has a different way of showing it. Yay Steve Fox made a slight appearance. &amp; Jin knows that he (steve) is Nina's weakness, but No. Didn't arrange for that whole assassin-thing. He just got to know about it. He wanted Nina to save him... that's the 'thank you' he meant.**

**Nina herself has a wee bit of a soft corner for Jin as she takes him like Steve. She can pretty much read him, but 'one can do so much'**

**Jun is there, but not exactly well. She is unhealthy, decreasing in weight &amp; everything psychological. In the next chapter you'll know how much worse she can get.**

**Poor Jun &amp; Kazuya have been slandered by everyone. jeez... rumours! :O :O**

**Anyhoo... leave a review. lemme know what y'all thought &amp; keep an eye out for the final chapter ;). thanks all**


	17. After all this time: Progress

**A/N: Soo... lets recap:**

*** Kazuya &amp; Jun are remarried &amp; were scared how their baby boy would react**

***turns out not so good. He shows his true colors which Jun was warned about.**

***Kazuya had taken the evil spirit possessing Jun since it was kind of an over doze his image was mutated.**

***Kazuya finally decides to ends things with Heihachi &amp; then had hoped to find Jin.**

***after a certain time span, Nina informs Jin about Jun's health which keeps getting worse. She is not communicating with Jin**

***Nina confronts Jin about his flaws and the rash decisions he had made, &amp; later leaves.**

**So here's the final chapter, let me know what you think. Thank you XOXOXO**

* * *

Late on Friday night around 11:30, he was drinking his sorrows away at a bar with very little crowd. The Subtle music wasn't even perceptive anymore. At one of the corner booths he sat in solitude, unnoticed. Slimmed than his usual buffed-self, His clothes practically dangled from his shoulders. Messed hair, rugged-frown faced, deep in thought, perhaps worry, he circled the crystal glass of scotch with his hand. Every pressure applied made his bones and veins more visible. He gulped the scotch down when someone said "I thought I might find you here." Kazuya couldn't really see a guess who it was, but was certain the man in front of him, who wore a black coat and a hat, was from his company.

"Don't worry about me being where. Any news of _him_?"

"No, sir."

Kazuya scoffed at the news; just as he expected. He knew when Jin wanted to disappear, he would. The waiter got him another glass of alcohol which he began to sip. He still ignored to make any eye contact with the man sitting in front of him, but rather, he smiled to himself. "It wasn't for nothing."

"What – wasn't Sir?"

"Searching for Jin Kazama for over 18 months, wasn't for nothing" Kazuya Slurred. "What do people say about us captain? Some shit like, two hungry deities fighting for supremacy?" he chuckled.

"Something like that Sir."

Kazuya slowly shook his head "It's not." His smile gradually vanished "It's over someone." He took another sip. "Do you believe that, there are some people who could bring out the best in you?"

"Yes, I do."

"But I didn't believe that" he stated bluntly. There was a sense of awkwardness in the air. He didn't exactly know the man sitting in front of him, neither did he want any kind of sympathy. But something inside him let him talk about what &amp; how he was feeling, openly. He did not care about the judgement made, neither was he concerned that one of his workers would get to know some sort of weakness. He only wanted to let out the emotions he had tried so hard to bottle up inside. "There was nothing… I was so fucked up in the head; I didn't even believe I even had a 'best side' in me. But she knew."

"She? Who knew Sir?"

"The woman I had Jin with."

"His mother?"

"My wife." Kazuya stated, more like correcting the man's error of words. When the other side was silent he knew the man was astonished. "Are you shocked?" he smiled. "Jin was not born out of wedlock."

"T-that- I was not-" the man faltered, showing signs of uneasiness.

"I know what people say captain, soon or later you would've asked me the same thing." The man's silence continued "Now you must be wondering why someone like me could me even think about settling?"

"She wanted it" he continued after a pause "She wanted a family, children; wanted to grow old together. At first I thought it was impossible – crazy even; her with me?! We were worlds apart." He gave a defeated sigh "Jun." He smiled as dreamily as he leaned back on the seat of his booth "She has an ability you know, she can make me bend to her every whim… &amp; I am completely… fine with it."

"Women I suppose."

"That's why, when she has a soft spot for the boy, I didn't mind it" he took a re-run at that thought "well not really. The only problem is-" he pressed the tip of his index finger on the surface of the table, explaining point A to point B. "He has a problem with me. You, everyone- I can tell from the way he looks at me. I am very certain he has the urge to piss on everything I own... Then set it on fire."

Kazuya began to cough, his henchman ordered for water but Kazuya did not take it, instead he ordered another bottle of scotch. The waiter had informed him that he was too drunk but Kazuya was persistent; placing a bundle of notes on the table, he admonished the waiter to stick to his job. After the bottle arrived he slowly put some in his glass &amp; gulped down another sip "Does he look like me?"

"Your son?" the man asked.

"The brat. Does he remind you of me, when you look at him?"

"Children are a mirror image of their parents, sir."

Kazuya scoffed "He doesn't think that. The boy doesn't even take me as his father. It's kind of like a cycle really. See, I said it to my father and the boy says it to me; that's fair." He shrugged "I faced my father head on, because he was a deranged son of a bitch and okay, I was not so much of 'Dad of the Year' myself but what I never did, was go behind my father's back, stabbed him, then kept on twisting it. Never did I take his weakness against him, neither did I make him suffer for it. But Jin… he did!"

The man looked around as the Bartender had informed that they were closing; the bar was becoming empty &amp; Kazuya was not in the state to be left alone, he could barely keep his balance. So the man pulled his arm over his shoulder and tried to get his boss to walk. Before they could leave Kazuya picked up the bottle of alcohol in his hand swung it around as his ramblings continued.

Somewhere along the way they were crossing a park when kazuya started again. Continuous with his drinking the man founded it to be a bit too bothersome so he pushed the bottle out of kazuya's hand. He opened his droopy drunken eyes, while trying to maintain his balance he blinkingly slurred "You broke my bottle!" He turned to face the man whom he assumed was waving his hands in an apology, pleading him to calm down. But kazuya couldn't see passed it. The alcohol didn't make him worry about the consequences.

So with his fuzzy vision, burst of rage mixed with an alcohol consumed mind he tried to take a swing at the man. He missed obviously but only because the man quickly dodged. Kazuya tumbled his way over to a pole, uninjured; he looked over to see that his henchman was not wearing a hat anymore, but the haziness still made it unclear. His coughing started again &amp; got worse, so much that he began to throw up.

He could feel someone patting his back, soothing it &amp; after the cycle was finished he was assisted to a nearby bench. The toxins had not entirely left his system but it was not completely intoxicating his head now. He sat there staring into thin air, dazed, mumbled something inaudible. The man slowly sat down beside him but when he spoke it was still muffled to him; he forced himself to look at the man eager to help him.

He blinked a few times to get a clearer vision, though a very similar outline he presumed the man looked like Jin. His own thought sounded hilarious to him. The very person he spent months searching for is sitting beside him? Now he knew his hallucinations had started, at least that sounded more believable.

"He says I make her sad, I made her cry. I lied to get her into being with me &amp; all along the only thing I could give her, was grief and misery. I'm not meant to be called human, to live, to feel; but I can—" he tried to get his voice out before continuing "She's in so much pain now, I can hear her call out to me; she cries every night. I want to go there, reach her, help her, and be there for her but… I can't" his voice oozed with melancholy. "Jin turned out to be a real snake, that bastard is the reason both of us are suffering &amp; then he says that _'I'm a demon'_, he, himself is a demon!" His own statement made him chuckle. "The offspring of a demon would be a demon as well. Apparent isn't it?" he looks towards his henchman who was quietly listening to his story. "He did all those things to her but then that would make him like Me. 'fcourse he is like me, he is my bastard; that snake is the grass, is my child. My flesh and blood, all MINE!"

Kazuya leaned back on the lumber of the bench "You look a lot like him." The man turned around to meet his eyes, slightly red, trying to blink away the water formed inside. But he finally cracked a small smile &amp; said tipsily "I will find her…&amp;…will put… a bullet in his head" after these last words, he dozed off into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping at a distance woke him up. An attempt to lift his head, made him dizzy &amp; spiked his headache. He couldn't remember exactly how many drinks he had, but neither did he remember how he left the bar.

Something seemed different when tried to sit upright in bed. This wasn't _his_ bed. It was far stiffer, the sheets weren't smooth &amp; there was duvet instead of a proper comforter. He looked around the small room with a curtain covered window, this was definitely not his place. When he tried to scramble out of bed his eyes went towards the darker part of the room, where he could see a man sitting on a chair. With the man's not so visible face spoke "I thought you could hold your liquor."

Kazuya grimaced "and I thought that you'd have enough manners not to watch someone when they're sleeping; it's just creepy, did no one tell you that?" he tossed away the blanket.

"Didn't take you for a 'drunkard' kind of guy."

Kazuya busied himself in tying his shoes "Well I'm full of surprises" he said after he was done.

The man stepped into the light &amp; revealed to be the person responsible for Kazuya's desolation, Jin Kazama. But somehow Kazuya's expression did not change; it made the boy curious "What? No witty remark for the bastard?"

The words sounded familiar to him, did _he_ say that? &amp; in front of Jin? What else did he blurt out?

He expressionlessly said "You'd prefer the title of 'bastard'?"

"Recently I've been promoted to many things, even a 'snake'."

"Suits you, really." Kazuya nodded. He saw his coat resting on a nearby arm chair &amp; he began to reach for it.

"Or how about 'Flesh and blood'?"

Those words definitely rang a bell, Kazuya instantly rejected "You're delusional."

Jin knew that Kazuya would respond that way, but also the reason.

The fact that those two words alone made Kazuya believe that he was pointing at their strange relationship was just what he was hoping for; "What happened to Heihachi?"

_Why the sudden change of topic?_ Kazuya thought. "Even if you're a war criminal, you should read the papers more often; he's dead."

He began to wear his coat. "There's something different about you since _that_ day." He meant since the tournament. The last time he saw Kazuya he was partly mutated but now he was more human-like. What had he done?

Jin was stalling him &amp; Kazuya could see that "I stopped giving a damn, gathered the balls to bury that old asshole alive."

"I think… you punished him far more than that."

"Wow, figured that out all on your own?"

"Intellect was always one of my finest traits."

Kazuya maintained a straight face when he said "Your method of small-talk is deplorable. Now, if we're done here I am leaving."

Kazuya covered the small distance to the door rather quickly, Jin abruptly placed his hand on the door before Kazuya could open it "We're is not done."

Kazuya turned around Halfway "No, Jin I did not miss you. Can I leave now?" sarcasm filled in those words. He made it pretty clear that there was nothing else left for Jin to peck at.

"Not me-"

"Your mother?" Kazuya filled in the blanks, but seemed like that person had no effect on him.

"Your _'wife'_, yes" praising the word well enough to remind him of whom he spoke about, must be respected.

Kazuya sighed. "I am sure life is treating her well." _he was positive and calm about it?_ "Either way, I don't care." this was the opposite of what Jin was expecting. Kazuya back away from the boy and began to walk back towards the bed.

Jin turned to face him "Well, it isn't."

"I still don't care" he replied effortlessly.

"Please-" Jin's fists clenched; at the mercy of his father or from his anger rising. "She is not getting better. I need your help to-"

"That's your headache." he began to dial a number on this phone.

Jin reached up and snatched the phone "I'm serious; She is really ill."

Kazuya did not think Jin would act this childish "I am serious. I honestly don't care; can I have my phone back"?"

"Look I know you care. You still think about her-"

Kazuya stretch out his hand, demanding to retrieve what was his "give the phone."

"You said that you could feel that she was in pain."

"Boy, I was drunk!" Kazuya's anger finally spiked. "You never believe the insane nor the one who is high on alcohol. Did they not teach you that in school?"

Jin cracked a smile "The alcohol made you say-"

"And you believed the bullshit I babbled?! You Stupid shit."

Kazuya shifted his attention towards something else; he shuffled through the pockets of his coat &amp; bought a cigarette to his lips "You even smoke?" To Jin's surprise, he never thought that Kazuya would drift to such shades.

"I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, go &amp; bother somebody else for change."

"It bothers is my mother" Jin stared at his father " and you know that."

"And since when you're so interested in her likes and dislikes?"

"Since... She could not recover" his shoulders dropped.

"That doesn't sound right" Kazuya played with the unlit cigarette between his fingers. "She has to recover, she has her star boy, the Miracle child then how-"

"I get it okay," Jin understood now, this was humiliation. Kazuya was going to make him plead. It's alright it's for his mother; and an apology was needed to render this kind of situation. "I made a horrible decision when I separated you two. I was stupid and ignorant, but now I need you to save; can you tell that I'm practically begging?!"

"Kazuya thought about it for a moment, those words clicked. He descended upon the armchair in the room, slowly crossing one leg over the other "I don't _see_ you _begging_."

The boy sighed. Slowly first the left then the right, he descended upon his knees and leaned forward with his palms &amp; forehead touching the floor of that small room. "Please... I know what I did was wrong... So wrong that I have no words that would justify how much I regret it. If you don't help her then- I will lose her. I did try, I tried a lot but no one could tell me about her, only that her condition keeps getting worse!" He sat back on his knees, his hands joined together and water in his eyes "Please I am desperate-"

Kazuya leaned a bit forward "she was desperate too." Jin's breath got caught in his throat as he remembered the image of Jun reading with him "And what did you do?" he remembered the words he is said and watched her collapse "You kicked her down." The boy's eyes shut, cringing at his mother's pain; at his foolishness. Oh how he wished he could have just reversed time.

His jaw clenched "I am deeply sorry-"

"- Are you?-"

"You can do whatever you want with me but first look at her, please she is outside" he pointed towards the window.

Kazuya was reluctant but he eventually walked up to the window, opening the curtains. Looking as far as his mortal eyes could take him, he quizzically questioned "where?"

Jin got to his feet; thinking that the torturous moment was over. He stood behind Kazuya and pointed at the orchard outside; somewhere under a tree. Kazuya squinted at first, not comprehending why Jin would point there " there is nothing ther- but a whe-" the words died there. His eyes stretched open, couldn't believe whether what he was seeing was true. Under the tree was a wheelchair upon which set a woman in a white dress and black hair. He was horrified at the thought that it could be who he feared. He prayed it wasn't her. It did not look like her. Jin wouldn't let that happen.

_Jin_.

He did let it happen. He was too proud to be reasoned with and this was the result of it. Without a second thought Kazuya jabbed his elbow in boy's face without warning; a little too hard as Jin stumbled a few steps back.

"Ow, Ow" bending forward in pain, when he checked there was definitely blood on his hand. Kazuya hit somewhere below the nose or perhaps in his mouth. Jin would definitely remember that taste "okay, I pretty much deserved that."

"You _deserve_ a lot more" Kazuya was pissed.

"Ey, I thought I was forgiven?"" he raised his hands mid high in surrender.

"Under no circumstances, will that ever happen!" Kazuya was about to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Jun, you fucking retard!"

"You might want a bathe first" Jin suggested, forcing Kazuya you look up and down himself "You stink."

* * *

A decent trim &amp; a shave, with a new suit, Kazuya walk quickly through the Orchard's lush-y green grass. He thought if he ran, he could probably reach her within a minute. Most people at a time like this would perform an exaggerated ritual, like touching themselves doubting if they were dreaming. Perhaps it is a rush extreme excitement and happiness that drive them.

Finally, after what seemed to be a lifetime of hell, he finally gets to be with her. He didn't even notice that Jin wasn't beside him "You called me 'your child' once."

Kazuya remembered what Jin was referring to. He turned around to look at him, making sure that he could witness his eyes rolling "I've never said that" obviously denying the accusation.

"I have a recording, I have proof" the son gave a toothy smile, he probably even heard Kazuya scoff. He knew there was no way Kazuya would ever admit that in front of him. Or maybe didn't want to admit that he was ever vulnerable.

"Look I know it's late but... Don't- ever hurt her" it was an adorable gesture. He is always going to be the protective son who just wanted the best for his mother. Having his hands in his pockets &amp; turning sideways "I'll... stay away from now on."

"No" Kazuya immediately replied. "You are always going to be a part of our lives. Accept us; to be a part of yours. Spend time, stay with us more than once in a while. _That_ would make her happy!"

"And you're okay with it?" Jin raised both of his eyebrows.

"If it makes her smile, then nothing else matters" stating the very law he had been following ever since he met her.

Reaching the handle of the chair, passed the shoulders he saw her from a side view. She was thin to the visibility of her bones. The cheeks had disappeared, dark circles seemed permanent. He didn't prefer this change. His knees made a cracking sound as he bent and sat on his heels. "Jun" he called out to her, the voice reached her ears but she wouldn't move; _Couldn't move_, Stunned in time; He gently touched her skin, it was dry. He held her chin between his thumb &amp; finger, turned her head towards him &amp; called out again.

She looked at him with so much concentration; she finally made an effort to lift her hand. She touched his face, traced across his cheekbone, then to his lips. He impulsively kissed her fingertips; wanting to tell her '_it's me_' but actions had given a better surety.

Her vision was suddenly clouded by water. Tears began to erupt uncontrollably. She was really happy to see him but something was stopping her from leaping him into his arms. Her body refused to move; she couldn't even tell him that she was filled with content. As Kazuya stood cradling her head in his arms, she incoherently wailed.

Walking back towards the car, Jin turned to the echoing sound; he smiled for that was the first time he had heard her voice in months.

"You did good, kid" His blonde bodyguard addressed, leaning on his car. He understood what he did was wrong &amp; it was time to set things right.

* * *

****Three months later****

Away from the busy, noisy city, in the middle of the Peaceful forest, a fashionable sports car came in front of the old cabin. From which stepped out with very simple green tracks and grey shirt, rather more approachable, down to earth Jin Kazama.

The steps heat up from his car to the front door he kept wondering ' why would his parents ever consider isolating themselves from the world?' it's not a very considerable option, even the nearest hospital is about 20 minutes away. Perhaps they enjoyed being like simple folk; living more with nature than buildings, does bring one tranquillity.

He entered the house, took off his shoes near the entrance and then proceeded forward "I am home."

"In the dining room" he heard Kazuya say. Upon entering that room he paused, snickered to himself as he saw his parents in the funniest attire. Yukatas. They might have been in too much of a traditional mood. But they rather looked adorable, it possibly even suited them. He cleared his throat and joined his parents at the table. They were in the middle of lunch when Kazuya revealed that today was the day Jun had shown signs of recovery "Besides facial expressions and a few words, she has now managed to wiggle all of her toes."

"That's so great mum" Jin practically beamed with joy. Jun slightly smiled back at her son's encouragement without properly meeting his eyes.

This made his heart drop, he was still not forgiven. He wanted to continue to try finding ways to redeem himself in her eyes, but he was running out of ideas, he just prayed that his hope wouldn't shatter before that.

Kazuya could see this nonverbal exchange and the negativity was just making him uncomfortable. To break this awkward silence "Ahm- Jin, didn't you recently discover a powerful gem?" instigating a kind of 'family talk' in hopes of wedging the bridge between mother and son.

"Uh" Jin was perplexed at what Kazuya was doing but he continued to play along, explaining his recent activities while he watched his parents eat. "It's not a gem it's a crystal; and it's not powerful but has an unstable compound, I am hoping we could use it to formulate some kind of new energy." Jin, now feeling a bit confident of his achievement, he most likely gave himself a telepathic pat on the back. But he was also grateful for Kazuya's appreciation "Thank you Kazuya."

"- _Father_." Jun interposed. More of a comment to her son, so that he could fix his statement; reminding him of the actual relation between him and the other man sitting at the table.

She looked directly at him, which is why Jin was sure that she was finally aware his presence. Before he answered he licked his lips "let's not push it mum." Both of them thought that their son had regressed again. "Maybe not yet" he turned to Kazuya "but he's getting there."

They all smiled in unison. This was progress.

* * *

**A/N: * There is something different - Jin to Kazuya: he means that he knew about Kazuya absorbing the the evil spirit which made him look a tad mutated. But now when he saw him, it wasn't there, yes his depression was visible.**

*** (sigh) depression ate away at our two protagonists &amp; kinda badly. Kazuya lost weight but Jun shrunk &amp; had a disorder which progresses due to stress upto paralysis even. it was interesting when I read about it. thats why she could barely talk.**

*** Moral of the story folks: Don't hurt people, it comes back to bite you, especially your parents. Sure they may not be perfect at times but they're important too, after all they're only human.**

**Thank you so much for being with me on this, thankyou for your patience, love &amp; reviews. I learned alot XOXO  
I was thinking that there should be a sub chapter like 17.5 explaining what happened to heihachi or if Jin wanted to investigate further about Kazumi.  
LOL Anyways... thank you for your time everyone! :D :D :D**


End file.
